Mystical Fantasies
by LucyHRose
Summary: Lucy didn't go with the rest of the Tenrou Team for the S-Class trials and stayed behind at the guild. After Fairy Tail returns from 7 long years, they learn that Lucy disappeared one day on a mission without a trace. Where did she go? What does a guild named Mystical Fantasies have to do with it? Just what kind of organization is Skull's Fire? What do they want from Lucy so badly?
1. Finding Out

**Hiya! I got another Fairy Tail story for you! It's been awhile since I finished Secrets Beyond the Truth and I've been wanting to write something for awhile now. This story is going to be pretty slow pace because I took different ideas from many other stories and art I've seen. So the process is slow. Anyway, enjoy^^**

* * *

 _A necromancer, spirit, angel, demon, witch, human wolf, archer, swordsman, slayer and mage. 10 members in total, making up the guild known as Mystical Fantasies. It's guild members called Mystics and the guild being made of different types of people that have different types of magic that belong or involve to different mystical beings._

* * *

It was just a normal day in Fiore. It was the year X791 and Fairy Tail had just returned from their long boat ride from Tenrou Island. Natsu and Happy were excited to return back to the guild hall and surprise their teammate, Lucy. She didn't come to Tenrou Island with them and the 2 boys were excited to see her again.

But what interested them more, was the fact that it was 7 years into the future for all the fairies that went to Tenrou Island. This was due to the fact that Acnologia attacked and while the fairies concentrated their magic into one attack, it triggered one of the great fairy spells. Putting the mages into an ageless sleep.

So Natsu and Happy were eager to see how much Lucy had changed. But they were also excited to see how much the others that stayed behind and changed. Jet and Droy had explained how much the guild had changed. But when Team Natsu, Levy and Cana asked about their blonde teammate, the 2 boys avoided answering and told them to wait.

No one even suspected for a minute, that something was wrong.

Once the Tenrou team landed, arrived at the now small guild hall, beat the crap out of Twilight Ogre and reacquainted with the now grown guild members, Natsu asked the question that made the ones who stayed in Fairy Tail freeze and look away.

"Hey... where's Lucy?"

The ones who stayed behind remained silent, while the rest of the Tenrou team started looking around for the blonde, realizing that Natsu was right. They all had expected her the most of all to welcome them with happiness and probably yelled at them for being so reckless and disappearing for 7 years.

"Now that you mention it..." Erza said as she looked.

"That's strange." Mira agreed. "Did she come to the guild today, Macao?"

"N-No..." Macao replied stuttering.

"Did she go on a job earlier?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I get it! She must be getting money for rent again." Happy joked.

"No Happy... She didn't..." Bisca said.

"Then where is she?" Makarov asked.

Romeo stepped up in front of the members that stayed behind during the S-Class trials with a sad look on his face. His hands were rolled into fists and the dragon slayers present could tell that he was trembling. Romeo's teeth gnashed together as he stared at the floor along with the others behind him.

"Romeo?" Wendy asked.

"Listen... Lucy she..." Romeo began as he looked up with tears threatening to fall. "A year after we heard that Tenrou Island had gone because of Acnologia, Lucy went on a mission... and never came back."

The Tenrou team's eyes widened at the news. Bisca began to cry as she hugged Alzack. Macao, Max, Wakaba and Warren looked away in anger. Laki and Kinana began to cry silently. Reedus' paintbrush slid across his canvas and ruined his painting as small tears fell while Jet and Droy just cried waterfalls.

"...What?" Carla choked out.

"You... You're just joking... right?" Cana asked.

"There's no way..." Lisanna added.

"We're... sorry guys." Bisca managed to say. "She had been gone on that mission for 2 days and on the 3rd day we went to where her mission was and they said that after she completed her mission... she just disappeared."

"We looked everywhere for her. We searched all over Fiore... but there were no signs of Lucy in the slightest." Alzack continued. "But no one had seen her. There was even an article in Sorcerer Weekly about her disappearance."

"No... Lucy..." Levy said as tears began to form.

"6 years... Bunny Girl's been gone?" Gajeel asked with surprise.

"That girl... she was tough from what I remember..." Laxus added.

"Lucy can't be gone... she can't..." Happy denied.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of Fiore, in the far side of Crocus, the guild Mystical Fantasies was doing their normal routines. Their guild was hidden and strangely enough, for the 6 years it had been an official guild, no one had yet to find the guild's location. That was how well hidden it was.

2 out of 10 of the members were arguing about some nonsense, something about hating each others guts and then reassuring that they were friends right after. Another 2 talking about battle tips and what should their next job be, both wanting it to be defeating some monster.

2 were cooking lunch in the guild's kitchen, making a buffet for the 2 boys in the guild who were complaining about how hungry they were on one of the nearby tables. 1 reading a Sorcerer Weekly magazine a the bar counter right beside the guild master who was looking at the paper work in front of her.

"You're so full of it, you demon Prince!" The angel, Solori shouted.

Solori is an angel that uses light magic. Her wings serve as a barrier and the feathers from her wings could become sharp as a blade if she intends them to. She normally doesn't do close combat because she prefers flying and so usually flies above the others so she could do far spells. Solori is friendly with everyone, but has a weird sibling relationship with the demon in the guild. She has long pink hair that is tied into 2 high pigtails, grass green eyes and is 18 years old.

"Unlike me, it's hard to believe you're an even angel." The demon, Takeshi retorted.

Takeshi is a fire demon. His abilities let him fly with devil wings on his back and allows him to control hell fire. Whether it be his red or blue flames. Unlike Solori, he prefers to fight on the ground using his hell fire on the enemy, though her only uses his red flames. Since his blue flames are only when he's really mad. Takeshi is normally serious most of the time, but with Solori, he just argues a lot. He has dark hair with a shade of red, blue eyes and is 19 years old.

"There at it again I see..." The witch, Corona sighed.

Corona is specifically known as a knight witch. She has a mechanical arm that absorbs a person's deepest fears and it's claws become sharper. Her magic focuses more on all sorts of spells. Since she is a witch, Corona is the one making different potions and spells to heal and strengthen her guild mates. Corona is great at cooking, but she wears a lot of vintage clothing. She has long pale blonde hair, red-pink eyes and is 20 years old.

"Honestly, we should be used to this." The spirit, Aria replied.

Aria is a spirit whose magic controls the wind and air. She's one of the youngest in the guild, but that doesn't mean she's a force to be reckoned with. She is able to control air with a slash of her hand or leg, the gusts of wind can be so thin and fast that it could cut a tree down if she wanted to. Aria is very casual with her guild mates and thinks of Corona more of like a big sister. She has long pink hair that fades to yellow, pastel pink eyes and is 16 years old.

"Maybe we should take this one with the weird slime monster?" The archer, Zero suggested.

"Nah, the one with the lizard monsters sound more exciting." The swordsman, Sora added.

"You're right! Let's tackle it after lunch."

"Alright!"

Zero is an archer that infuses his explosion magic with his arrows. In addition to his sniper skills with his bow and his practicing of teleportation magic, Zero can avoid any attack and position himself elsewhere before the enemy hits him. He partners up with Sora since the boy is good with close combat and swordsmanship. Zero is very carefree and is always itching for him to sharpen his sniper skills during jobs. He has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and is 18 years old.

Sora is known as an elemental swordsman. He practices requip but he mainly uses his swords and infuses them with different elements. He can make his sword control water first and then earth the next. He is also good for close combat and has fast reflexes. Sora is the same as Zero, however, he just loves getting serious in fights every now and then just for fun. He has brown messy hair, hazel green eyes and is also 17 years old.

"Corona! Aria! Is lunch ready yet?" The dragon slayer, Ryu asked.

Ryu is the water dragon slayer. He is able to control the water around him, heat it, cool it, freeze it, he can do anything with water. He loves to battle, but he also is the healer of the guild. He works with Corona on healing the wounds on any of his guild mates since his water can heal most cuts, bruises and burns. Ryu is really childish, eats practically most of the day and is also best friends with Yoru. He has messy dark blue hair, green eyes and is 17 years old.

"Yeah, we're dying over here!" The wolf boy, Yoru complained.

Yoru is a human and a wolf at the same time. He has the power to transform between a human and wolf at his command. Though in his human form, he has the ears and tail of a wolf. His strengths are that of a werewolf and he has shadow magic, so when he fights he can blend in the shadows. Yoru is very lazy and claims it's because of his wolf instincts, he likes eating too much and his best friends with Ryu. He has blonde hair, orange eyes and is 16 years old.

"You say that everyday, Yoru." The necromancer, Misaki said.

Misaki is known as the kind but scary necromancer. She is the boss when the guild master wasn't around. The boys and Solori knew better than anyone, not to make her angry. She was capable of summoning dead souls in the form of ghosts with skeleton heads and fighting alongside them with her sharp scythe. Misaki is calm, cool and collected. She's serious at some points but she's more of the big sister to everyone. She has long purple hair, brown eyes and is 20 years old.

"Lunch is ready minna!" Aria called.

"Hurry up, before it's gone!" Corona said.

"Finally!" Ryu shouted like a child as he ran to eat.

"That took forever!" Yoru added following after him.

"Alright!" Sora said.

"Let's see what's one today's menu." Zero added.

"We'll finish this argument later?" Solori asked.

"Yeah, later." Takeshi agreed.

"Today sure is lively huh, Master?" Misaki asked as she continued to read her magazine.

"Isn't it always like this, Misaki?"

Misaki then placed her magazine down to look at her guild master. Who was none other than Lucy Heartfilia, the girl said to have gone missing for 6 years after her mission.

Lucy hadn't changed much during the 6 years she had been gone. She only looked a year older and was actually 19 years old. The reason because of something that happened 6 years ago. The girl was able to take her celestial spirit magic to the next level and could now summon 4 out of her 10 gold celestial gate keys. Apparently, Capricorn fought in Tenrou Island and after his wielder lost a battle, the goat spirit sent his key to Lucy's care. Which Lucy gladly accepted.

Lucy had also learned new magic. She called it; _Star magic_. Lucy learned this magic after asking Loke and Virgo if there was a type of magic they could teach her and they brought her to the spirit world and the Celestial King introduced it to her. Even though she skipped 3 months in Earthland. After that, Lucy trained everyday to perfect it. The blonde now able to use the energy of that a star into attacks.

Misaki then began to flip the page of Sorcerer Weekly and soon came to a halt. Lucy noticed this and placed her paperwork down and began to fill her spoon with food. "Found an interesting article?" She asked.

The necromancer nodded her head and showed the article she was reading to Lucy. "It's Fairy Tail... the group that went missing on Tenrou Island, they've returned."

Once Misaki said that aloud, the rest of the guild members looked at Lucy with straight faces. They knew how Lucy used to be in Fairy Tail and from the stories she had told a few years back, they knew how much she missed them and how worried she was of her nakama.

Lucy only stared at the article and placed her elbow on the table while resting her hand on her hand. "Well, things got a lot more complicated."

* * *

 **So yes, that was the first chapter of Mystical Fantasies. I was able to introduce the OC's of this story and where Lucy is. That was a lot of info I had to write down. But anyway, you'll find out about why Lucy didn't age and why she left Fairy Tail in the first place in a later chapter.**

 **I hope you are excited to see how this story unfolds and I'm probably gonna update late tomorrow. If you have any ideas on how the story should go, please send me a PM or review it! I love reading your ideas^^**

 **Anyway, thanks and Ja ne~**


	2. First Meeting

**Hey! I'm back again with another chapter and I'm glad that al of you seem t like the first chapter. Again, I'm sorry if the story is short aced and stuff but as more chapters come along, things will be more clear than right now. So please bear with me and my poor writing and enjoy the chapter^^**

* * *

"Well... things got a lot more complicated." Lucy said in a calm manner.

"How are you so calm about this?" Takeshi asked, crossing his arms.

"I already knew that they would return sooner or later. Fairy Tail is he type of guild that always pull off a miracle."

"And you could have told us this earlier?" Corona asked crossing her arms.

Lucy smiled awkwardly and scratched her head while the rest of her guild members looked at her with not amused faces. Solori rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms while Takeshi mirrored her expression. Zero and Sora tilted heir heads and shrugged, Corona and Aria sighed while Ryu and Yoru just kept on eating after Lucy finished talking. Which Lucy didn't know if she should be relieved or confused about.

"So?" Zero spoke up. "What's the plan?"

"Yeah." Sora agreed. "We're not done what we set out to do."

"We do nothing right now." Lucy immediately replied.

"Huh?" Everyone asked except for Misaki.

"She's right." Miraski agreed. "All we can do, is hide Lucy's identity. She is the key to our plan and we can't have the fairies interfering with our affairs."

"So that means we're still doing our daily search?" Solori asked.

"That's right." Lucy confirmed. "However, it might be hard for me since I doubt the Tenrou group won't believe that I'm gone and will definitely search for me."

"What do we do if we bump into any fairies on a job?" Aria asked.

"Nothing. Just introduce yourselves as members of this guild. I don't want any bad relations with my nakama." Lucy said. "That goes double for you Ryu, do you hear me?"

The dragon slayer in question looked up at the blonde guild master with a pout and swallowed his last bite of food from his plate. He knew exactly why Lucy said that and it was all because of the _'little'_ fight he had with the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue, and it went out of hand on his part. Misaki had to come and knock the poor boy out cold and send the 2 other slayers back to their guild.

"What?" Ryu asked, childishly. "You have to be kidding me Lucy! You know that I've been itching a fight with Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox ever since I found out they were dragon slayers taught by real dragons!"

Lucy crossed her arms and then she suddenly smirked. "Oh?" She said in a scary manner. "If you're so willing to fight both of them, I'm going to have to partner you up with Misaki. Is that what you want?"

Ryu got chills down his spine as Misaki heard that. The other guild members shuddering at the last time Misaki had gotten mad at them. The necromancer smirking as she stopped reading her magazine and looked at Ryu. "Is that so? Well, I prefer going solo but if I must watch over him... I don't mind."

"No! You don't have to watch over me! I'll be good!" Ryu shouted in protest.

Lucy and Misaki smiled and the others new that behind the friendly smile was a sinister meaning. "Good, because you know what happens when we find out that you destroyed something right?" They said.

Ryu paled as he ran and hid behind Yoru, who was laughing awkwardly and shaking at the same time. Even though Takeshi was a demon and Corona was a witch, the scariest people in the guild was Misaki and Lucy. Ryu nodded his head ferociously and the 2 girls laughed and returned to their friendly aura.

After that, the guild all spilt into groups of 2 for their daily job request and search. Lucy and Misaki went solo for different towns. Solori and Takeshi flew to Freesia town. Zero and Aria stayed in Crocus while Corona and Sora went to Hargeon. Ryu and Yoru was supposed to head for Clover town, but despite the threat Ryu had gotten from Lucy and Misaki, the 2 boys went towards Magnolia to see Fairy Tail from the shadows.

* * *

A little while earlier, in Magnolia after the Tenrou group found out Lucy had gone missing, everyone decided that they would still search for Lucy since that Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel could track down her scent and all they had to do was find the smell of strawberry and vanilla.

Once they got that in order, everyone began catching up with events they missed while they were gone. Hearing about Bisca and Alzack's wedding, Romeo's fire magic lessons, how Reedus got skinny and so forth. The ones who stayed behind in the guild also found out about Laxus' return and Gildarts being Cana's father.

The guild was lively after 7 long years... and it was about to get even more lively.

"Mystical Fantasies?" Erza asked as Max told them about the new guild.

"It's a guild that turned up one day 6 years ago. They're quite the guild." Max added.

"Are they really that interesting?" Carla asked.

"Yeah they are!" Romeo said since he was sitting with Team Natsu. "And get this, they only have 10 members to this day, including the guild master!"

"9 members and the guild master!?" Gray asked.

"They sound popular, why doesn't anyone join?" Wendy asked too.

"Well you see, no one really knows where the guild is." Warren explained. "All that the public knows is that it's somewhere in Crocus."

"Haha! They must be really strong, huh?" Natsu asked aloud.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

"From what we also know, the reason they're called Mystical Fantasies is because they have members that share aspects of mythical creatures and are actually beings that we've never seen before." Bisca said.

"I heard that there's a demon, angel and even a witch." Alzack added.

"That sounds really interesting." Erza noted.

"That's not even the half of it." Romeo said excitedly. "When their master isn't around, the second in command is the real scary lady. A beauty to some who've seen her. They say she's kind but can be as scary as a ghost if need be."

"Ah hell yeah! I wanna fight them now!" Natsu declared.

"That's only if you run into them, Flame Brain. You don't even know what they look like." Gray said with a straight face.

"What'd you say, Stripper?" Natsu asked.

Before Gray could reply back in any sort of mocking way, a howl echoed through the open doors of the guild hall. It was a wolf howl and by what everyone in the guild knows, there are no wolves near Magnolia in the slightest. So they were surprised to hear one, especially in broad daylight. Team Natsu nodded at Makarov and ran out of the guild, and followed the sound of the howl to wherever the wolf was.

Little did they know, they were going straight towards a battle.

* * *

"Heh... didn't think we'd find what we were searching for so close to Fairy Tail's guild hall." Ryu said with a smirk.

After the dragon slayer and wolf boy ditched the train ride to Clover town for Magnolia, they took a short cut through the forest near the new Fairy Tail guild hall on top of a hill. But while on their way to the guild hall, they met up with someone that belonged to a certain group they were searching for in the first place.

In front of the 2 mystics was a man clearly older than them. He had long white hair that fell to his waist, red piercing eyes, black angel wings, white kitsune ears and tails and was dressed with that of a mononoke samurai. Strapped to the back of his waist were 2 long swords that were almost as tall as the man and he got ready to draw the one sword at his right. Smirking at the teens.

"The fallen angel kitsune, Sanzaru of Skull's Fire." Yoru said as he smirked.

"I could say the same thing about you mystics." Sanzaru replied. "When are you going to hand over that guild master of yours to us already?"

"Like hell would we ever hand her over to the likes of you Skulls!" Ryu shouted.

"You better not even get so close as to take her from us!" Yoru added.

"As always, you little pests know nothing. Why don't we just fight for it?" Sanzaru said as he began to draw his right blade.

"Yoru, alert any of the others nearby." Ryu said as he slowly got into his stance.

The blonde nodded as he transformed into a blonde furred wolf. Yoru looked to the sky and began to howl. Once he did, Ryu unleashed a Water Dragon's Roar on Sanzaru. But the fallen angel only smirked. As the strong torpedo of water headed its way to him, Sanzaru sliced it in half using his sword. The water hitting various trees, but not breaking them. Catching Ryu off guard.

The water dragon slayer then stopped his roar and then immediately went to the left side of Sanzaru. Water formed in front of his hand and then he froze it, turning it into an ice sword. Just as Ryu was about to attack, Sanzaru was quick and both swords clashed with each other. They clashed with each other for awhile, but Ryu was running out of steam since he wasn't that great with a sword.

"Dammit... it should be Sora in my place right now, I'm not that great with a sword..." Ryu thought as he struggled to push Sanzaru back.

Yoru continued to howl for awhile, he had to make sure the echo of his howl reached any near towns or farther. Since most towns are at least a train ride apart, Yoru had to make the echo go as far to its max. He didn't really know if Freesia town or Hargeon were close to Magnolia, but he had to try. The wolf boy wasn't sure on the whereabouts of Lucy and Misaki, so he could only hope that either Solori and Takeshi or Sora and Corona hear his call.

Once the blonde wolf finished his howl, he transformed back into his human for and got ready to attack and help out Ryu in anyway, but he stopped midway. He, along with Ryu and Sanzaru, could hear footsteps running towards them thanks to their enhanced hearing. Ryu and Yoru hoped it was any one of their guild mates, but that hope went back down to neutral as Team Natsu arrived at the scene.

"Hey what's going on here!?" Natsu demanded.

They panted as they looked at the 3 that were in front of them. They were more surprised about Yoru and Sanzaru's appearance. Sanzaru more than Yoru. Ryu, Yoru and Sanzaru didn't reply, however, Ryu noticed that Sanzaru's focus wasn't all the way on him and took the chance to push the fallen angel back. Ryu put in more force and was able to make Sanzaru stumble and try to catch his balance.

"Yoru!" Ryu called.

"Right!" The boy replied.

Yoru used his shadow magic to go into the shadows of the ground and appear behind Sanzaru. Before the fallen angel could react Yoru had kicked him at the ribs and made him fall to the ground. Sanzaru recovered quickly as he ran toward the wolf boy and tried to hit the wolf boy with his sword, but Yoru dodged quickly.

Ryu quickly turned around to look at the fairies out, of breath and scratched his head. "Hey there! Um... a bit busy right now, so let us finish this quickly and then we'll talk."

Before Team Natsu could say anything Ryu went behind Sanzaru as he fought Yoru and a blast of water hit the fallen angel in the back. Sanzaru narrowed his eyes and was about to unleash his second sword when a bright orange blast brought him down yet again.

Yoru, Ryu and Team Natsu turned around to see Corona and Sora right behind them. Sora had his sword in his hand already and it sparked with lightning. Corona on the other hand, had a slightly angered face on and her arms were both crossed. Team Natsu could see an emblem of a Chinese dragon with wings on the back of Corona's right hand. They also saw one on the side of Sora's left shoulder, Ryu's right shoulder and Yoru's peeking from his chest under his shirt.

"Who are these people now?" Team Natsu thought.

Corona glared at Yoru and Ryu for a moment before narrowing her eyes at Sanzaru. "Well, I didn't expect to find a fallen angel kitsune here. Nice to see you, Sanzaru."

"Can't say the same to you, Knight Witch Corona." Sanzaru replied.

Corona slightly smiled for a second before raising her golden mechanical left arm as it turned black and grew in size. "Now, unless you want me to scratch your wings off, seeing as you're outnumbered... talk."

Sora sheathed his sword and crossed his arms. "What is it that you want from her?"

Sanzaru looked around him. The mystics surrounded him in a circle like a cage and smirked. "Hmph. Like I'd tell you."

Before anyone could say anything else, Sanzaru's wings made a large gust of wind. Making the fairies and mystics cover their eyes. Once the wind subsided, they all opened their eyes to see that Sanzaru had gone and Team Natsu didn't know how they were supposed to process what they just witnessed.

"Well, this is a surprise." Sora said.

"Not only did we find 2 irresponsible guild members, we finally meet the ever so famous Team Natsu." Corona added.

"Care to explain what just happened?" Gray asked.

"Who are you and who was that guy just now?" Wendy asked too.

Corona and Sora looked at each other, then to Ryu and Yoru then back to Team Natsu. Both mystics sighed and looked at the mages before them. They knew that Misaki was coming soon after hearing Yoru's howl and that Solori and Takeshi were going to go back to the guild soon. So they decided to stay and follow Team Natsu back to their guild hall.

"This'll be interesting to watch." Sora said as he smirked. "Misaki sure is going to have fun punishing the 2 of you."

"Wait... Misaki's coming here!?" Ryu and Yoru shouted in fright.

"To put it simply." Corona started as she raised her right hand to show her guild mark. "We are members of Mystical Fantasies. We've heard a lot about you... Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **So that is chapter 2! Glad a bunch of you find this story interesting. So this story is going to be a bit similar to my Light's Darkness plot line, but with a bunch of differences. Lucy won't be really shown in the story unless in Mystic Fantasies guild hall until her identity is revealed.**

 **So anyway, I'm going to put this out there for future reviews. I'm not going to be shipping anyone. 2 reasons: I suck at writing those kinds of things and I'm not going to start a war with ships. If you don't like this story, ignore it and don't say anything. If I see a review that is extremely rude, I'm going to report it because I'm done with these rude reviews.**

 **That's it for now^^ What do you think Fairy Tail will do once they see Corona, Sora, Yoru and Ryu at their door. Who is Skull's Fire and what kind of relation do they have with Mystic Fantasies? What will Misaki do to when she gets to Fairy Tail? Find out soon!**

 **Ja ne~**


	3. The Sighting

**I'm back again! So last chapter, Ryu and Yoru met up with Sanzaru from Skull's Fire. Then Corona and Sora appear after Sanzaru appears while Team Natsu witnessed everything. Now the mystics are headed for Fairy Tail for a bit of info. So enjoy^^**

* * *

"To put it simply." Corona started as she raised her right hand to show her guild mark. "We are members of Mystic Fantasies. We've heard a lot about you... Fairy Tail."

That's what Corona said and soon Team Natsu found themselves leading the group they were just talking about earlier to their guild hall. They were much different than the fairies expected, since they expected the mystics to look like mystical creatures. Well Yoru looked like one anyway.

They were silent, wanting to save their questions once they got to the guild. However, Team Natsu could hear Ryu and Yoru mumbled under their breaths terrified. The mystics were behind them, so when Wendy looked back at them, she saw the most frightened expression on Ryu and Yoru's face.

Once they made it to the guild, Ryu and Yoru snapped out of their scared states and could hear the rowdiness of the guild. They could hear people yelling and moving around the guild like animals. The 4 mystics smiled and remembered Lucy's stories of the guild. They laughed under their breath.

"Just like Lucy said." The 4 thought.

Natsu breathed in and smiled at the closed guild doors. Listening to all the noise inside like music. Then, he raised his foot and kicked the doors open. Catching Corona, Sora, Ryu and Yoru off guard. They watched as Natsu ran off into the guild with Happy and Gray following not to far a way and entered too.

"We're back!" Natsu yelled as he bumped into Elfmen.

"What the-!? Natsu!" Elfmen said.

"Ow! Dammit Elfmen that really hurt!" Natsu complained.

"What you gonna cry about it, Ash-For-Brains?" Gray taunted.

"I dare ya to say it again, Ice Stripper!" Natsu shouted.

"Alright, let's go!" Gray challenged.

"Gray your clothes!" Cana yelled as she drank her booze.

Corona, Sora, Ryu and Yoru looked around the small guild in wonder. They were surprised, how lively it was and they thought that their guild was lively enough. Lucy had told them that Fairy Tail can take things to the extreme, but they didn't think that it was to this extent.

Ryu was excited when he saw a brawl start up and got ready to join when he felt Corona's cold stare and stopped before he moved an inch. While the dragon slayer was mentally crying, Erza got their attention and gestured for them to wait for a few seconds. They all tilted their heads and Wendy assured them that it was normal.

"Wait a second..." Ryu thought, remembering how Lucy described a normal day in Fairy Tail.

"Don't tell me she's..." Yoru thought, also remembering the same thing.

"That part of her story was true!?" Sora thought, surprised.

Erza stood right behind the boys that were fighting in the middle of the guild hall and waited with crossed arms. From what the mystics remembered in Lucy's stories, this could go from one of 2 ways. Either Erza shuts them up with a single glare or she joins the fight. But by seeing the evil glint in her eye, the red head was ready to join the fight.

Thee requip mage took a deep breath and was about to clearly yell something, but was stopped immediately when a chill went down everyone's spine. Even the other Fairy Tail members got a chill down their spine. Corona, Sora, Ryu and Yoru knew that feeling all too well and turned around slowly. Standing right behind them was the necromancer, Misaki and she had the scariest glare that went straight for Ryu and Yoru.

"M-Misaki... y-you're h-here..." Yoru stuttered.

"Y-Yeah... um... about t-that howl..." Ryu added.

Misaki looked around the guild hall and saw that all the Fairy Tail guild members were frozen. But they couldn't look away, they wanted to see what she would do. Misaki closed her eyes as she began to lift the large, sharp scythe in her hand towards both Ryu and Yoru's chins. The 2 tensing up and began to sweat from their nervousness. They knew all too well how Misaki's punishments went out and they dreaded it every time.

"What happened to the Skulls boy?" Misaki asked looking at Corona.

"Got away as always and we had him surrounded too." Corona replied.

Misaki nodded and her scythe disappeared. Ryu and Yoru let out the breath they were holding and panted as Sora patted their backs. Misaki walked up to Makarov who took in a deep breath, wondering what she wanted to say. But what the necromancer did say made him a bit relieved as she bowed.

"Sorry for that messy entrance." She said as she pointed at Ryu and Yoru. "Those 2 are such troublemakers and I don't understand why I can't put in their heads to not cause a ruckus."

Makarov blinked twice before laughing to himself, knowing exactly what Misaki meant. "Don't worry my dear, I have my fair share of brats too."

"Hey..." Bisca said as she pointed at the side of Misaki's left arm.

The others looked at the mark and saw the same guild mark as the other mystics at the door. No one except for the ones who stayed in Fairy Tail, plus Team Natsu, for 7 years knew what guild that emblem belonged to and they all looked at the 5 mystics with admiration and surprise.

"I know you!" Romeo suddenly shouted. "You're the second in command of Mystical Fantasies! You're Misaki, right?"

"You know who I am?" Misaki asked, slightly surprised.

"Wait a minute here boy." Makarov said. "You brought back members from Mystical Fantasies?"

Wendy laughed awkwardly, Carla face palmed and Erza nodded in confirmation. "We found them where the howl was. Apparently it was them that howled in the first place." Wendy explained.

"They did?" Levy asked as she looked at the 4 mages at the door.

"Our master sends her regards. She hopes to meet some of you in the near future." Misaki smiled.

"Oh yeah, before you guys go, who was that Sanzaku guy?" Natsu asked.

"It was Sanzaru, Natsu." Happy corrected.

Misaki didn't reply and Sora stepped up instead. "It's best you forget about him. He and the rest of his allies are Mystical Fantasies' enemies alone."

"Tch, if only Solori or Takeshi were there..." Ryu mumbled.

"Yeah." Yoru agreed, hearing him. "Those guys would've taken him down easily..."

"Not another word out of you both." Misaki spoke up.

"Yes Ma'am!" The 2 replied as Misaki began to drag them out of the guild hall.

"I must say, we thought that you would all be older than us when we heard Fairy Tail's core members returned." Corona spoke up.

"Yeah, but you all look the same from 7 years ago." Sora laughed.

"The world out there is strange." Mira said smiling. "Fairy Tail is just one of those strange things."

Corona smiled as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Lucy would be happy that they hadn't changed as much just like her."

"Well, we better get going." Sora said as he went towards the door. "Oh, by the way, the name's Sora and she's Corona."

* * *

It's been a week since Ryu and Yoru met Sanzaru in Magnolia and went inside the fairies' guild hall along with Corona and Sora. But it's wrong to say they went unpunished. When Solori, Takeshi, Aria, Zero and Lucy heard that the other 5 met up with Sanzaru, Solori and Takeshi started complaining for the rest of the day. Saying how it should've been them to fight the fallen angel and beat him up.

Lucy, on the other hand, personally began to scold Ryu and Yoru thoroughly. Misaki deciding not to involve herself in Lucy's loud scolding. Both Ryu and Yoru shaking in fear, the blonde guild master never yelled at them to that extent ever. She kept going on about how it was one thing to detour themselves to a different location and finding one of Skull's Fire's members, but almost involving Fairy Tail in their plan was something else.

Sora was filling in Zero and Aria what Fairy Tail was like first hand and confirmed about how everything Lucy told in her stories was true. Especially the ones about Team Natsu. Misaki just sat at the bar, talking with Corona about any of their finds and clues. But the only clue they got so close to finding got away when Sanzaru disappeared.

After that, the week went by the same way as normal. This time Ryu partnering up with Corona and Yoru partnering up with Aria. They all did their job requests thoroughly and then went on about gathering intel on anyone that has ever heard or seen anything about Skull's Fire. But as always, no such luck.

"Hm..." Lucy hummed as she sat at the bar.

"What's up Lucy?" Solori asked after ending another argument with Takeshi.

"Nothing really Solori." Lucy replied as she looked out the window to her right. "Just that after hearing about Sanzaru appearing in Magnolia and near Fairy Tail, it's got me suspicious."

"True. I wonder why they were going there anyway?" Solori added.

The 2 thought for a moment. But then they both got the same idea at the same time. They looked at each other and immediately knew what to do.

"Maybe they think I would be with Fairy Tail!" Lucy said.

"And because people thought you disappeared looking for the core members 6 years ago..." Solori added.

"They went to see for themselves!"

* * *

As for Fairy Tail, they were curious about the Mystical Fantasies members that came into their guild. Natsu and Gajeel on the other hand wanted to fight them since they defeated Sanzaru so quickly. Especially Corona and Misaki. Since Misaki resembled Erza, in strength and personality wise.

During that week, Gildarts was named the 5th guild master, but left on another quest and naming Makarov the 6th guild master. Which left the old man crying a bit not ever being able to retire. Laxus was also allowed to enter the guild as a member again and the Rajinshu couldn't have been happier.

But afterwards, everyone began going on jobs again. Team Natsu taking detours after their jobs to go look for Lucy. The week went by and everyone at the guild took the day off. It was normal and nothing interesting happened, until someone busted through the doors of Fairy Tail tiredly.

Levy panted. She was out of breath and her hair was drenched in sweat. She had gone to town that day, looking for any new books to read and just to stroll around. But just as she was entering a local store, she caught sight of the new Sorcerer Weekly magazine and was surprised at the cover page.

"Whoa Levy, you okay?" Lisanna asked, going to the bluenette.

"There's... There's been..." Levy panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Come on, Levy sit down and catch your breath." Mira suggested as she brought a glass of water.

Levy took the glass and swallowed everything. She took in some breaths for a few minutes and then clasped her hands together with a hopeful look in her eye. "There was a sighting in Crocus and Hargeon today."

"A sighting?" Cana asked.

"A sighting of what?" Gajeel asked.

The solid script mage didn't reply and instead showed them the Sorcerer Weekly magazine. Everyone closed in around the bluenette to see what kind of sighting it could've been. But when they read the heading, their mouths dropped and Levy nodded confirming that what the heading said was real. On the cover page, in big bold letters said; _'Lucy Heartfilia sighted in Crocus and Hargeon today.'_

"Lucy has been found." Levy said.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter seems very rushed. I'm having a hard time getting back into the whole writing thing^^" Anyway, what did you think. I personally liked writing Misaki's entrance and Levy finding the magazine saying Lucy has been sighted.**

 **Next chapter will be... interesting? Maybe and I hope you look forward to it. Oh and I might be rewriting my old crossover fanfiction Fairy Hosts Basket in the near future. So yeah, that's basically it.**

 **Ja ne~**


	4. Finally Reunited

**So I'm back again. Yes I was slow with this update and yes I left you all with a cliffhanger. Sorry about that. But in my defense, I've been listening to new Kpop songs and catching up with watching animes that I hadn't yet and getting inspiration of how to start this plot. So cut me some slack. Anyway, enjoy this chapter^^**

* * *

Somewhere in Hargeon, all members of Mystical Fantasies were separated into groups of 2. It had only been 2 days since they arrived and stayed in the town, but people were already talking about Lucy's 'little' sighting. It was all over Sorcerer Weekly and the mystics all knew why.

People were wondering and asking too many questions about her. Because whoever saw her, they described her as 'exactly as she did 6 years ago' and that caused very _specific_ questions. The most obvious one being; _Why would she look the same as 6 years ago_ or _Where has she been for the past 6 years_ or _Where is she right now after the sightings?_

After seeing the article, Lucy knew she'd be taking a serious gamble if news were to reach Fairy Tail and she knew a certain bookworm would get that information in no time. The blonde guild master had asked Cancer to change her hair color to bright pink like Solori's and then asked Virgo to get her clothes that were different than what she'd normally wear. In the end, Lucy settled with a black half sleeved sweater, dark grey shorts and normal grey sneakers.

After she had finished changing, Lucy grabbed the Sorcerer Weekly magazine that had the article about her and crumpled it up in frustration. The stellar mage was sitting with Solori and the angel could feel the amount of anxiety and stress in her master's body. Especially they were taking a big risk with this just to draw out Skull's Fire. But no one had yet to see anyone they knew of in the organization.

"Why won't they just appear already!?" Lucy groaned.

"They probably want confirmation." Solori suggested. "They might think of using Fairy Tail again."

"That's what I'm most afraid of." Lucy groaned again.

The thing that Lucy feared the most, was dragging her beloved nakama into the crossfire. She worked hard to make sure that Skull's Fire won't go looking for her in Fairy Tail and that's why she disappeared. But it was different now. The core members were back and she knew that if it was for one of their own, they would keep on fighting. But she didn't want them to, not in the situation they were in now.

There were things she herself wasn't ready to explain. Why she disappeared, how she looks so young, why she created Mystical Fantasies and what was Skull's Fire after were just a few of those topics. Lucy didn't know how she would explain any of that, it was way too complicated for her and she knew well enough how Fairy Tail takes complicated situations. Which made her groan even more.

"You know, you'll have to show yourself at some point." Solori spoke up.

Lucy sighed as she placed her head on the table. "I know... but I just can't, not right now."

Meanwhile, on the other side of Hargeon, Takeshi was in the air looking around for any Skull's Fire members while Yoru was sitting on the roof. Seeing if he could catch Sanzaru's scent or any other Skull's Fire members. Corona was in a clothing store observing from inside while Ryu waited outside. Zero and Sora was walking around town, occasionally asking any store owners if they've seen anything weird. While Misaki and Aria looked around the entire town.

That's as far as Lucy knew. When in reality, they were also looking for Fairy Tail members. In addition to seeing if the news of Lucy's sighting in Hargeon reached Skull's Fire, they knew for a fact that it was only a matter of time that Fairy Tail hears of the news too. With that in mind, the mystics decided to make sure to keep an eye out for the fairies so that Lucy would know where to not show herself.

Everybody was well aware that Lucy wasn't ready to show herself to her nakama. Not while this problem existed. She was full of hardships being the bait and target for Skull's Fire and Fairy Tail wasn't making it any easier since they know nothing like every other guild. No one knew why Skull's Fire wanted Lucy and no one knew that she had been hiding as the guild master of Mystical Fantasies either.

"Man, this bites." Ryu complained as Corona exited the store. "How come Skull's Fire isn't here yet?"

"Be quiet Ryu." Corona sighed. "We have to be patient."

"Yeah, but we've been here for 2 days already. They should've at least arrived by now."

"If Fairy Tail does come, they'll probably expect Lucy to be with them."

With Takeshi and Yoru, the wolf boy jumped from roof to roof as he followed the demon boy who flew in the skies not being seen. Neither noticing any fairies or skulls. Though, Yoru was having a way better time than Ryu. The wolf boy liked jumping over rooftops and pretty much enjoyed his part of the search.

"Hey Takeshi?" Yoru spoke up as he stopped.

The demon teen stopped and turned around, still flying in the air. "What is it?"

"Do you think this plan will succeed?"

"Hm... with the possibility of Fairy Tail coming, not in the slightest."

"Heh... blunt as always."

Misaki and Aria continued to walk around town and asked people about Fairy Tail and Skull's Fire. It was easy for them to bring up conversation because practically the main gossip was of Lucy. All Misaki and Aria had to do was ask if Fairy Tail members came looking for Lucy and if shady looking men also looking for Lucy passed by as well.

"Seems like no one in this area has seen any fairies or skulls." Aria said after asking around the harbor of Hargeon.

"We should move to the center of the town then." Misaki suggested.

"Right... Hey Misaki?"

"What is it?"

"I have a feeling... that Lucy might be found out soon."

Misaki sighed and looked towards the sky. "You might be right about that, Aria."

Sora and Zero, on the other hand, had finished looking around the town and inside stores that they decided to look around for Skull's Fire and Fairy Tail at the entrance to Hargeon. Zero climbed a tree and hid in the leaves, while Sora was hiding behind the tree Zero was in and bushes.

"Hey Sora?" Zero asked from the tree.

"Yeah?" Sora replied, peaking out from behind the tree.

"You sure that you'll be able to identify the fairies at first glance?"

"What? You doubting me Zero?"

"No... just anxious is all."

"Trust me Zero. It's really hard to not see Fairy Tail members and you'll get what I mean soon enough."

"Alright then, I trust you Sora."

However, there was one thing no one in Mystical Fantasies expected.

* * *

Team Natsu had arrived at the entrance of Hargeon the next day. After Levy started explaining the article and how Lucy was spotted in both Crocus and Hargeon, they wanted to look for her right away. But they decided that it was too late to go the day before and that's why they arrived today. Team Natsu all packed up and ready to find Lucy in the last place she'd been seen, which was at a diner in Hargeon.

Natsu was beaming with excitement along with Happy and Wendy. They were happy that after 7 long years, that they would see Lucy again and they really couldn't wait to see how much she's changed. Erza, Gray and Carla on the other hand, remembered something from the article that everybody had overlooked. The comment that said she looked exactly like she did 6 years ago.

That made the 3 curious and wondered if it was true. The others had changed a lot during the 7 years, so why would Lucy be the only one who looked _exactly_ the same. It didn't add up. Not at all. They hoped that once they find Lucy, she would give them the answers they needed. But Natsu and Wendy were struggling to find Lucy's scent since they haven't smelt it in awhile even though they remember it and since there were so many people in Hargeon.

"Damn... and here I thought it'd be a piece of cake to find Luce." Natsu complained.

"You got that right." Erza agreed looking around at the people who held a Sorcerer Weekly magazine.

"I can't believe Lucy is the main gossip right now." Wendy added.

"If it were like this 7 years ago, she would've been very happy." Carla replied.

"Yeah, but she would also be bragging too." Happy reminded.

"I wonder if she's showing off somewhere." Gray said, but didn't know how wrong he was.

"If we don't find her here, then she must have moved to another town." Erza noted.

"Yeah, probably the next town over." Wendy agreed.

"So then we better search all of Hargeon, and get a head start before Lucy leaves whichever town she's in." Happy said.

However, Team Natsu's plans of looking for Lucy changed the minute they were right at the entrance to Hargeon yet again. Before Natsu or Happy had even placed a foot, from the sounds heard by Natsu and Wendy, a group of 3 walked right behind them. From what the 2 dragon slayers could tell, it was 2 guys and 1 girl.

The fairies turned around and met the faces of 1 familiar face and 2 new ones. Sanzaru stood in front of the 3 with a small smirk on his face, his wings having to not be visible. The other 2 got Team Natsu really suspicious and could tell that they were equally as strong as Sanzaru. Especially since they looked like they had some devious thing in mind and their facial expressions just screamed evil.

The woman had long dark red and fiery orange straight hair that went to her knees, skin pale, red piercing eyes and a red diamond shaped jewel on the middle of her forehead. She wore a black with a shade of red strapless Victorian dress that had a lot of layers on the skirt and a laced choker on her neck, on her left arm a detached sleeve and on her right hand was a lace glove that was the same color. Her face looked murderous.

The other man was dressed in mostly different shades of blue. He had ice blue hair that was slightly messy, dark hazel eyes, tanned skin and on his back was a scythe almost the same size as Misaki's and looked like it was made of ice or crystals. He wore a sleeveless dark blue jacket that revealed his bare chest, dark blue with a bit of black jeans and on both his wrists were black sweatbands. He had a plain and uninterested look on his face, showing how bored he was.

When Natsu saw Sanzaru, he and the others immediately went into battle stance. Sanzaru smirked as he cracked his knuckles and the woman crossed her arms. Erza then noticed an emblem on the woman's arm that was located on the same place as Erza's guild mark. It was a skull with fire on it's head. Sanzaru also had one on his neck and the other man had one on his right shoulder.

"Well, I didn't think I'd be seeing the same group of fairies twice." Sanzaru said.

"You..." Natsu growled.

"What do you want with us?" Gray asked.

The Skull's Fire members didn't say a word and only answered them with silence. But unknown to both groups, Sora and Zero were both hiding in a tree and watching the scene from above. They had been watching from above the tree since they ate breakfast with the other mystics and waited for the right moment to interfere.

"You weren't kidding when you said that I'd know who the fairies were." Zero whispered.

"I told you so!" Sora whispered in reply.

They went back to looking at the scene and choosing their timing carefully. Until the minute they saw Sanzaru slightly move his hands so he could start the fight. Quietly, Sora nodded at Zero in which the archer nodded back. Zero swiped his right hand horizontally from left to right, teleporting both groups, him and Sora to a clearing right in the middle of the forests surrounding Hargeon.

When both parties realized that they were in a different area, they all glared at each other. Thinking that one or the other was the one to teleport them to a clearing in the woods away from civilization. But that was when both Sora and Zero jumped from their hiding places and revealed themselves. Surprising Team Natsu, but not the other 3 others.

"Well look what we caught." Zero said smirking.

"A couple of fairies and skulls looking for a fight." Sora added.

"Hey! It's Sora!" Carla pointed out.

"You're right." Happy and Wendy confirmed.

"Where are the others?" Gray asked.

"Save the talking for later." The other man spoke up.

"I agree, I'm tired of wasting precious time." The woman said.

"Well, if it isn't the poisonous snake, Averia." Zero said as Averia's smirk widened.

"And the ice reaper, Dreymeil." Sora said as Dreymeil's face remained plain.

Before another word could be said, in a split second, Sanzaru spread his now visible wings and flew while Zero shot an arrow that exploded right beside the fallen angel. But Sanzaru dodged it. Sora summoned his lightning sword and shot a slash of lightning towards Averia and Dreymeil. Averia dodged it by turning into a snake and Dreymeil blocked it by using his scythe to dismiss the lightning attack.

The Fairy Tail members were amazed and Natsu soon got excited to join the fight, along with Gray. The dragon slayer and ice mage ran into battle. Erza soon following and Wendy staying in the back to support the others. When Natsu saw that Dreymeil used ice attacks, he fought alongside Sora while Gray fought with Zero against Sanzaru. Erza was able to hold her own against Averia, but Wendy was able to cast support spells.

"Where's that master of yours, huh?" Averia asked in a mocking way. "She being a coward again?"

"Don't talk about our master that way, you snake." Sora hissed, hearing her.

"Your master?" Erza asked as she requiped into her Black Wing armor.

"Why can't you leave our master alone anyway?" Zero asked as he kept shooting arrows.

Sanzaru dodged them yet again. "You mystics already know that answer."

"Damn you..." Zero growled in return.

Averia then saw Wendy in the corner of her vision and had a plan in mind. The Skull's Fire member then transformed into her human and pretended to aim an attack at Erza, which the red head totally fell for. Averia smirked as she looked to Wendy and then shot her attack. Wendy's eyes widened as Erza couldn't stop the attack in time. Happy and Carla were about to push Wendy out of the way until someone blocked the attack just in time.

"We're lucky to have seen Zero's signal." Corona said as her mechanical arm absorbed the attack.

Averia's eyes widened as she turned to see that Sanzaru was suddenly tackled to the ground. Takeshi was flying in place of where Sanzaru was while Yoru was trying to hold Ryu back from entering the battle. Natsu, Erza and Gray's eyes widened as Aria pulled them away from battle. Misaki then appeared in front Sora and looked at Dreymeil with narrowed eyes as she tightened her grip on her scythe.

"Sora, Zero. Thanks for stalling time, but take a break for now." Misaki said.

"Took you long enough." Zero said.

"So all of Mystical Fantasies were here?" Dreymeil asked.

Misaki ignored Dreymeil's comment and looked to Aria. "Make sure Yoru and Ryu stay in place and heal any of the fairies' injuries. Solori and Master will be here soon enough."

Aria nodded and turned to the fairies who were in shock and watched as Misaki, Corona and Takeshi engaged in battle while Sora, Zero and Yoru tried to stop Ryu from joining the fight until Solori and Lucy get the clearing. Aria then got annoyed and slapped Ryu on the head and dragged him to the fairies.

"Stop complaining and help me, dummy."

Ryu pouted before water surrounded his hands. "Hmph... fine..."

As Misaki, Corona and Takeshi fought together against Sanzaru, Averia and Dreymeil, the skulls began to ask questions that the 3 mystics tried to ignore. Though it was hard for them, because all questions were about one person alone. They were all about Lucy.

"Your master acts all tough, but yet she doesn't face us like a true mage." Sanzaru said.

"Where is she now, huh?" Averia asked. "Hiding like she always does?"

"We know that she knows the location of where you're hiding her." Dreymeil added.

"We'll tell you nothing." The 3 mystics replied.

"Where!?" The 3 skulls asked in a loud voice that was clear to everyone there. "Where are you hiding Lucy Heartfilia!?"

* * *

Back with Solori and Lucy, they were on the roof of some random building. Wondering if Fairy Tail or Shull's Fire arrived at Hargeon yet. They hadn't seen any signals from the others and started thinking of the worst. But they were soon brought out of their thoughts when dust clouds started to form somewhere in the forest outside Hargeon.

Explosions, lightning, a bit of fire and a howl. It took a moment for the 2 girls to realize that those were the signals they were waiting for and Solori immediately spread her wings wide She held onto Lucy tightly and the 2 began to fly towards the clearing in the woods.

"Do you think that Fairy Tail is with them?" Solori asked.

"There's no doubt!" Lucy replied. "With all those dust clouds coming from the clearing, Fairy Tail's bound to be there."

"What do you want to do Lucy?"

Lucy stayed quiet as she thought. She honestly didn't know what to do once she got to the battle. But she also knew that she couldn't just hide and watch the battle unfold. Cancer had already changed her hair back to the way it was and Virgo already gave back her own clothes. Lucy knew that the skulls would provoke her guild members one way or another and wasn't about to let them get their anger to control their actions.

"Drop me onto the ground, Solori! I'll handle it from there."

"Roger that, Master!"

Once Solori was right above the clearing, the 2 girls could see Misaki, Corona and Takeshi holding the battle on their own while Aria and Ryu were healing any wounds on Team Natsu. Solori was prepared to drop Lucy onto the ground while she joined Takeshi into battle, but then stopped midway.

"Where are you hiding Lucy Hearfilia!?" They heard the 3 skulls shout.

Lucy gasped as she looked toward Team Natsu and could see the shocked faces they had. She knew that they had to act fast and made sure no time went to waste. The blonde guild master then looked at the angel and nodded at her, which Solori understood immediately. She flew a bit lower so she got better range, but not so low where anyone could see her just yet.

"Move out of the way!" Solori shouted.

Sanzaru, Averia and Dreymeil were startled by the shout and lost focus while the mystics knew exactly who it was. Misaki, Corona and Takeshi moved back a bit and Solori flapped her wings with a lot of power that made a strong current of wind blow Sanzaru, Averia and Dreymeil to nearby trees. Solori then dropped Lucy, who landed nicely on the ground as the angel joined the other mystics.

"What do you want with Luce!?" Natsu suddenly shouted.

"What does she have to do with this!?" Happy added.

"Do you know what's happened to her!?" Wendy asked.

The 3 skulls recovered and was about to stand again until Lucy whispered something under her breath. " _Star Meteor Hold._ " She said as golden straps tightened themselves around the 3 Skull's Fire members. They gnashed their teeth, looking at the blonde guild master in anger. Lucy had a cloak on to hide her face from the skulls, so Team Natsu had no idea who she was.

"Are you the reason why she disappeared all those years ago!?" Gray asked too.

"Why do you want to know where she is!?" Carla questioned.

"What did you do to her!?" Erza demanded.

Lucy then walked right in front of them and stared at them in the eye. She raised both of her hands over her head as a golden ball of light began to form and hovered between her hands. Though, she failed to notice that Averia was already chanting something very quietly to free them of Lucy's spell.

"You..." Lucy began to speak. "You will never find Lucy Heartfilia."

"What?" Team Natsu asked as they were about to yell out something else, but Aria and Ryu stopped them.

"You tell your master that no matter how long you search for her, no matter how much you try, she is in one place you will never find her." Lucy said. " _He will never have her power._ "

"Damn you..." Sanzaru hissed.

"Star Constellation Shower!" Lucy shouted as she threw the ball of light towards the skulls.

In the last second, Averia finished her chant and they were now free. Sanzaru opened his wings immediately and flew away with the other 2 back to wherever their headquarters was. Team Natsu got up and the rest of Mystical Fantasies followed them and watched as the 3 fled and then turned to Lucy, whose hood hell off. Her long blonde hair revealing itself and the familiar scent of strawberry and vanilla made it to Natsu and Wendy's noses.

"They got away again." Yoru spoke up.

"We'll get them another time, Yoru." Aria reassured.

"Aw man! Why couldn't I fight?" Ryu complained.

"Because you're still on punishment." Misaki replied.

"Maybe next time Ryu." Takeshi said.

"Make it a slight maybe." Solori added.

"That probably means never." Sora joked.

"In Misaki's head, most likely." Zero agreed.

"You guys..." Corona sighed.

"We'll call the search on hold for now." Lucy said as she turned around to face her guild and Team Natsu. "But right now... we have to deal with them."

Team Natsu's eyes widened. Lucy was right in front of them and she looked exactly as they remembered her. Sure there was growth in her hair and height along with the fact she looked more mature, but they all knew she was Lucy. Hidden under her cloak, they could see her celestial keys and whip and that was all the confirmation they needed. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla just stood there in shock.

"It's... really you..." Happy said.

"Where have you been?" Gray asked.

"We looked everywhere for you." Wendy added.

"Why did you disappear?" Carla asked.

"I can't believe this..." Erza added.

"...Luce?" Natsu asked.

Lucy walked towards her guild and Team Natsu with a straight face. Once she was right in front of them, she gave a soft smile and tilted her head. "Nice to see you again. Glad you didn't change as much as I thought."

* * *

 **Yay! This chapter is done! So finally, Lucy and Team Natsu reunite. But of course, you all probably guessed that it doesn't come with some sort of bad news. Well, you're probably right. Just a heads up, next chapter will NOT be where everything is explained.**

 **I'll probably update either tomorrow night, Sunday or Monday. So look forward to that. So now the plot is going under way and let's just say, things are about to get complicated. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and look forward to the next one^^**

 **Ja ne~**


	5. Questions Unanswered

**Hi! So you guys seemed to like the last chapter and I'm really happy to see that. This is the part of the story that I looked forward to writing. For this and the next few chapters, it will be build up to the backstory and then other stuff. This might be where chapters get shorter or later. But anyway, enjoy^^**

* * *

"Nice to see you again." Lucy said in a monotone voice. "Glad you didn't change as much as I thought."

The fairies stared at their long lost member, their words unable to come out of their mouths. They had prepared themselves for when they saw Lucy again, but after the incident just now, they didn't know what to say. They could only process what they now know.

Lucy looked the same since she only looked 19 years old. She had just used magic against Sanzaru, Averia and Dreymeil that they never knew she had. Lucy just said to the skulls that they would never find her or have her power. She somehow knew the Mystical Fantasies members.

"Lucy-"

"Master, what should we do now?" Takeshi interrupted Gray.

"Those skulls left before I could use my truth potion on them." Corona added.

"Now it'll be harder to track them down." Sora concluded.

"We'll find their base soon enough, they can't keep running forever." Lucy replied.

"Hold on." Erza spoke up. "Master?"

The mystics turned around to look at the now healed fairies in the eye. Now that Lucy was revealed to them and they had recovered from the sudden shock, more questions began to bottle up in their heads. Team Natsu wanted answers, but more importantly. They wanted to bring Lucy back home.

As Lucy looked at her other nakama, she could already see the confusion and determination in their eyes. She knew they wanted the whole story and that they wanted to bring her back to Fairy Tail. But with situation as it was, Lucy had to muster up the courage and refuse. For her and everyone else's safety.

"Yes." Lucy replied to Erza. "I am the guild master of Mystical Fantasies."

"What? How can this be?" Carla asked.

"When did this happen? Why didn't you at least tell the guild you were okay?" Happy asked too.

"We were all worried. Everyone who stayed at the guild thought you were gone." Wendy added.

"You could've told them before." Gray reasoned.

"Why would you even leave the guild, Luce?" Natsu asked.

Natsu stepped forward, but Lucy only stepped back which surprised the fairies. She down casted her eyes to look away from them and gnashed her teeth. The pained expression on their face, filled Lucy with guilt but she couldn't explain to them her reasons. It wasn't the right time. She had to refuse them to go back.

"Sorry..." Lucy spoke up and looked at them with a straight face. "I can't tell you that."

"But Lucy-" Erza started to say before Takeshi cut in.

"It would be best that you go back to your guild, Fairy Tail." He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"There is a reason that Lucy decided to remain quiet these past few years and we intend to keep that reason a secret." Aria added.

"If you were to involve yourself with us, there will be no doubt that people are going to suffer." Solori reasoned.

Natsu, Erza and Gray narrowed their eyes, looking at Lucy who remained silent and unmoving. They stared at her, hoping that she would have answers through her expression. Sadly, that was not the case and they didn't know if this was really Lucy they were looking at anymore. Wendy, Happy and Carla looked between the 2 groups, worried that a fight would break out and hoped Lucy would say something. But she got nothing.

"We are not leaving without Lucy." Natsu declared.

"You're gonna have to." Misaki said.

Suddenly, Natsu attacked and used his Fire Dragon's Roar. Takeshi and Lucy jumped back while Corona nodded at Ryu, who looked at her gratefully, and dashed in front of Natsu's roar. Countering with his own Water Dragon's Roar. Natsu was taken aback by this and Ryu took advantage to strengthen his roar. Which resulted in Natsu's fire being put out and was pushed back behind his team, soaked with water.

"Take this!" Gray said as he used Ice-Make Lance.

"Takeshi!" Lucy shouted.

"Right." The fire demon replied.

Takeshi went in front of Ryu and summoned his red hellfire to his hands. The fire demon shooting 3 small blasts of fire and it hit Gray's ice. Not breaking it into pieces, melting it into very warm water. Gray gnashed his teeth as he made an Ice-Make Hammer and was about to pound Takeshi, but the demon only summoned his fire around his body. Melting the ice again. Then spread his devil wings and pushed Gray back.

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza shouted as she looked at the mystics. "I thought we could be allies."

"What!?" Yoru asked. "They attacked first!"

"Erza please..." Lucy said. "This has to stop now before things go out of hand."

The red head ignored the guild master as she requiped into her Flight Armor and dashed for Takeshi. However, she was immediately blocked by Sora. Erza was surprised by this and tried to push the boy back. Sora realized this and decided to do the same. His sword glowed a bit and was now made of iron, was surrounded by stones. Sora smirked and pushed Erza back, stabbing sword in the ground. A rock formed as Sora hit it with his blade and the rock hit Erza in the gut.

"Erza!" Wendy, Happy and Carla shouted. "Please stop!"

"If they keep wishing to fight, we will respect that and fight back." Misaki said.

"Misaki..." Lucy mumbled.

"Yeah and you're not gonna win so easy!" Natsu said as he got up again and dashed towards the mystics.

"Natsu stop!" Happy warned.

"We're behind you Natsu!" Gray said, following the dragon slayer.

"That's right!" Erza agreed.

"Not you too! Erza! Gray!" Carla shouted too.

Misaki stood in front of the group and was about to summon her ghosts. A magic circle forming under her feat as she drew markings with her scythe. Ryu was right behind her if she needed backup and surrounded his fists with water. But before any attack was casted. Lucy had beat them to it.

"Celestial Star Bind." She chanted. "That is quite enough! Skull's Fire is still out there! We have no time to act like this!"

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Misaki, Ryu, Takeshi and Sora immediately went to the ground. Their hands and legs were tied by some kind golden sticky and sparkly substance. Lucy walked over to them and looked down with a very serious expression that her guild members knew well.

"Whoa... she even tied Misaki." Solori said.

"Well, she did disobey her orders." Aria reminded.

"I'm very disappointed in you all." Lucy said, facing her tied members. "I specifically told you to not fight them and to think you disobeyed me too, Misaki."

"But Lucy-"

"No buts, Ryu." Lucy interrupted. "I'm gonna punish you 4 when we get back to the guild."

"Oh no..." Yoru said in a laughing matter. "We are gonna have one heck of a show."

Ryu, Takeshi and Sora all shuddered while Misaki remained calm, knowing full well she deserved this. Natsu, Erza and Gray on the other hand, wondered what kind of magic Lucy used to bind them. Seeing as they didn't know she had learned her Star magic and still thought she was a celestial spirit mage. The 3 fairies were soon brought out of their thoughts when Lucy had turned to them next.

"As for you guys..." She started. " _I will not be returning to Fairy Tail_."

The words hurting Team Natsu more than they had thought. They never expected for their reunion with Lucy to be so sad and full of disappointment. They had thought that the blonde would agree in a heartbeat to go back to Fairy Tail with them. If that had been in a different situation. But no, it had to be this situation where Lucy was now a guild master and was clearly hiding something from them.

"Lucy..." Erza and Gray whispered.

"Can't you at least tell us why!?" Wendy asked.

"I agree. Just that much will be fine." Carla said.

"Please Lucy?" Happy begged.

"Luce..." Natsu mumbled in disbelief.

Lucy only sighed and ignored Wendy's request. She looked to Corona, Yoru, Aria, Zero and Solori and gestured them to get Misaki, Takeshi, Sora and Ryu. Which they all did. After that, she undid her spell from them and the 4 mystics stood up while Natsu, Erza and Gray remained on the ground.

"Zero... get ready to teleport them back to Fairy Tail." Lucy said.

"What!?" Team Natsu all asked.

"Right." Zero replied as he stood beside the blonde guild master.

"Remember these names well, Fairy Tail." Lucy said as she began to point at each of her members. "Necromancer, Misaki. Wind Spirit, Aria. Light Angel, Solori. Fire Demon, Takeshi. Knight Witch, Corona. Human Wolf, Yoru. Archer, Zero. Swordsman, Sora. Water Dragon Slayer, Ryu and me the guild master."

"A Water Dragon Slayer and Human Wolf?" Natsu asked surprised.

"Light Angel and Fire Demon?" Gray asked too.

"Archer and Swordsman..." Erza noted.

"Wind Spirit and Knight Witch..." Wendy repeated.

"A Necromancer and you the guild master." Happy and Carla finished.

"We 10 members make up Mystical Fantasies and I, as the guild master, refuse to go back to your guild." Lucy said harshly. "Though, we're sure to meet again... Team Natsu."

Zero then swiped his right hand horizontally and before anyone on Team Natsu could say anything, they were teleported back to their guild hall. Zero nodded at Lucy again and then teleported the mystics to their guild hall in Crocus. Lucy leaving the guild hall immediately after to get some time to herself, which everyone understood why.

Lucy went to the roof of the guild hall, since it was covered in shadow and no one would see her there. She pulled her knees to her chest and small tears began to form in her eyes. She had acted so harsh to them and surely they thought she didn't want to come back to Fairy Tail ever again. But Lucy knew that there was an obvious chance that Natsu didn't believe a single word she said and Lucy held onto that.

"Please..." Lucy thought as she hid her face on her knees while she cried. "Wait a little longer..."

* * *

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail, everyone was surprised and startled when Team Natsu appeared into thin air. But once they recovered, every single guild member began to ask questions. Things like; how they appeared in thin air, if they saw Lucy, what happened in Hargeon and so on.

But their answer was something they did not expect. Natsu got up from the ground and slammed his fist on one of the tables while gnashing his teeth. His eyes hidden under his salmon pink messy hair. The rest of the guild turned to Erza and Gray and were also met with similar expressions. One that meant bad news. Makarov and Mira approached the group and analyzed their features. Clearly sensing their discomfort.

Erza was staring at the ground, her hands rolled into fists and gnashed her teeth like Natsu. The image of Lucy refusing their request to come back with them. Gray was doing no better. He couldn't get the image of Lucy looking at them straight in the eye and refused them like nothing. Wendy hugged Happy and Carla. The blue exceed crying his eyes out while the sky dragon slayer and white exceed only had sad faces.

"Guys... what happened?" Mira asked softly.

Natsu, Erza and Gray gnashed their teeth harder while Wendy tried to suppress her tears. Carla only kept her gaze on the floor while Happy continued to cry. His cries the only thing making sound in the now silent guild hall. Makarov stroked his beard and had a serious yet sympathetic look on his face. Not liking to see his most rowdy group of the guild quiet and glum. But, he soon pieced together why.

"It's Lucy... isn't it?" He asked slowly.

Team Natsu twitched and slowly, but surely, their heads moved to show a slight nod. Everyone then noticed that the 4 mages and 2 exceeds were shaking. They were shaking furiously and everyone just stared. Awaiting what Team Natsu was going to do. The guild being startled when Natsu pounded the table yet again in anger, breaking it.

"She was there..." He mumbled. "She was there... we saw her...!"

"She?" Levy repeated and then gasped. "You mean Lucy!?"

"What happened in Hargeon, Natsu?" Lisanna spoke up now, sounding a bit worried.

Natsu didn't reply, he only stared at the ground as his fists tightened yet again. If he had tightened it anymore, there was sure to be blood flowing somewhere and his fists turned white. Gray and Erza soon calmed down and looked up at their guild mates who wanted to know what happened. Which Erza knew would be a shocker to everyone.

"She..." Gray started. "She refused to come back with us..."

"What!?" Everyone asked in disbelief.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Lucy here?" Romeo asked.

"There's no way Lucy would refuse to come home." Cana added.

"She..." Wendy sniffed as the tears began to form. "She looked exactly like we remembered her. She looked only 2 years older and her magic had greatly increased."

"Seriously!?" Macao and Wakaba asked.

"She looked exactly the same when she disappeared?" Jet and Droy asked too.

"Is that even possible?" Bisca asked.

"That's... not the important thing here." Carla suddenly said. "There is something far more unbelievable."

"That would be...?" Alzack asked a bit worried.

"Lucy..." Erza spoke up. "Lucy is the guild master of Mystical Fantasies."

The guild was silent. More silent than it ever was just a few minutes ago. Happy had stopped yelling his cried when Erza spoke of Lucy being guild master and observed everyone's faces. All had a face that said the same thing. _Lucy is the guild master of Mystical Fantasies?_ It was written all over their faces. Their surprise, shock, confusion, disbelief. Everything. No one could believe it. Not a single bit.

"Are... Are you serious!?" Makarov asked, getting out of shock.

"I wouldn't make a joke out of this." Erza replied.

"All this time..." Kinana said. "Lucy had been in Mystical Fantasies?"

"There's no way she would leave the guild to create her own." Laki added.

"That's just not something Love Rival would do!" Juvia protested.

Things became louder again inside the guild hall. Everyone coming up with reasons and possibilities as to why Lucy would disappear from the guild during a mission 6 years ago, look the same as when she disappeared and is now the master of Mystical Fantasies. There was a piece missing in the explanation. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla joined in. Telling everybody that they knew when they met Lucy. Including the names and titles of the other mystics.

Natsu on the other hand, had yet to move from his place. He remembered something before they found Lucy at the clearing. Something that the rest of Team Natsu had over looked. It was those members from Skull's Fire. He remembered what Lucy said before they had escaped. How that whoever was the skulls' master, that they would never get her power... and it clicked in Natsu's mind.

"Lucy..." He said loud enough for everyone to stop talking. "She's hiding something from us..."

"We can tell Salamander..." Gajeel said sarcastically.

"Wait 'til I'm done, Iron Face." Natsu said, in which Gajeel chose to ignore. "It's bigger than that."

"What do you mean, Natsu?' Happy asked, now fully done crying.

"The Sanzaru guy and his friends... Luce said they were called Skull's Fire." Natsu recalled.

"Skull's Fire?" Levy asked. "Is that a guild?"

"No. We never heard of it." Max said.

"It's not even a dark guild." Warren added.

"What else can you remember, Natsu?" Makarov asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um... He and his gang also wanted to know where Luce was. But they didn't know it was her in front of them, since she had a hood on." Natsu continued.

"That's right..." Wendy agreed. "Lucy also said that their master will never get her power."

"Her power?" Lily asked.

"We shall look deeper into it." Makarov said going back to the bar counter and sitting on it. "However, one thing is for sure. There is something about Lucy that even we don't know about."

* * *

Somewhere in an abandoned town, a building that resembled that of a small castle with a very tall tower in it's center stood. Vines and grass surrounded it, showing how old it was since it was first built. Inside, a lot of people were roaming, eating, training and planning different things. But there was one room that no one dared enter.

It was in the basement of the castle and one person sat in silence. It was a study, full of books, papers and many other things. This person was a man and he held something in his hand while resting his head on the other as his elbow was propped on the desk. He was looking at a picture. One of a young girl that looked at least 5 years old. She had blonde hair and was smiling beside a boy that was 8 years old. Both looking extremely happy.

"Heh... you keep on running Mystical Fantasies." He said. "You can't keep hiding her forever..."

* * *

 **Done! How'd you like that chapter? So many things slowly adding more questions, huh? Well, that's just how things are. Anyway, I have another question. Please review your answer. This crucial in how the story will play out and so on.**

 **So the question is; do you want me to include the GMG in this story? Please review what you think so I can figure out what I want to happen in the end. Either way, GMG or not, the story would play out just fine. The GMG is just adding a bit of action in it.** **Anyway that's all. See you in the next chapter^^**

 **Ja ne~**


	6. Slowly Falling in Place

**Hi again! So sorry to all you patient readers! I know it's been awhile since the last chapter and I'm so sorry, but now I'm back! I've been having bad writers block and I don't even know if I'll be able to write anything after this so please bear with my updates. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

After Lucy was done with calming herself down, she went back inside the guild hall quietly. Where Misaki, Ryu, Takeshi and Sora were waiting. When the mystics saw their master walking, they quieted down and wondered what the punishment Lucy was about to give the 4 members. The blonde guild master took a deep breath and walked toward Takeshi first and smiled at him before moving him away.

"Sorry about binding you, Takeshi." She said surprising the others. "I had told you to act and still put you in the bind. You go with no punishment."

Ryu and Sora looked with wide open mouths as Takeshi sighed in relief and sat at the bar, ordering something from Corona and then watching Misaki, Ryu and Sora's punishment unfold. Sora's punishment was to not go on any missions that involve monster hunting for a week and had to clean the basement of the guild hall by himself. Which was a nightmare since the basement looked like someone died in it.

Misaki's punishment was that she was not allowed to summon her skull ghosts for a week, which included that she was not allowed to summon them at the guild hall. Unless on an extremely hard mission or in a situation where she did not have her scythe and was running out on options. Plus, the role of guild master when Lucy wasn't around was temporarily given to Corona.

Ryu on the other hand, felt like he had the worst punishment out of the 3 when Lucy explained what it was. For each time he randomly picks a fight with someone, a day is added to his week long punishment. In addition, he was to be Lucy's partner when on missions and searches for that entire week plus the days he added if he had fought anyone. Which was going to be hard, since Ryu fights with anyone he deems strong.

The water dragon slayer was going to protest when he heard Yoru laughing at his punishment. "What's so funny, huh Yoru!?"

"I'm sorry, Ryu." Yoru said in between laughs. "It's just that you're going to be stuck with Lucy for a week. It's like she's your babysitter."

"Oh you wanna go, Yoru!?" Ryu challenged. "Let's go now!"

"Ryu~!" Lucy said, extending the 'u'. "That's 1 day added to your punishment."

The dragon slayer sweat dropped at the sentence and immediately went to a table far from the others and began to sulk. Mumbling how it was Natsu's fault and that if the fire dragon slayer hadn't tried to take Lucy by force, then he wouldn't be having this kind of punishment right at the moment.

Lucy laughed at Ryu's reaction and ruffled his hair silly. Then, the blonde guild master remembered she had to pay some bills for the guild and went to her place which was not too far from the guild hall. Once she was gone, Sora began to sulk with his head stuck to the bar counter.

"Hey Sora, you alright?" Zero asked, putting hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Sora shook his head, just imagining cleaning the basement of the guild. "I'm going to be alone in that hell hole, Zero."

The archer nodded as he patted his best friend's back in comfort. "It'll be alright, Sora."

"Instead of whining about your own punishments, shouldn't you be celebrating right now?" Solori asked as she sat beside Aria.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked. "Ryu's being watched by Lucy and Sora has to clean the basement."

"That's true, but Misaki is not allowed to use her magic at the guild unless in a dire situation." Corona replied.

"So? That just means if we cause a ruckus she-!"

Zero immediately stopped speaking and soon everyone understood what Solori and Corona meant. Since Misaki was not allowed to use her necromancer magic to summon her ghosts, she couldn't discipline them when anyone makes a mess in the guild. Misaki doesn't use her scythe to stop them because it was too sharp and large to be brought out in the guild and it might topple some things over.

The boys let the information sink into their brains and then started mentally cheering. It was at that moment that Lucy entered the guild. "Hey, I'm back-?"

Before Lucy could move, Ryu, Yoru, Zero and Sora hugged her with tears falling from their goofy looking faces. Because of the sudden hug, Lucy lost her balance and fell to the ground. She looked at the 4 boys and looked to Corona for a little info on why they were like that. But Yoru beat Corona and began to praise Lucy.

"Lucy, did we ever tell you how much we all love and appreciate you?" He asked.

"Um... not when I give you punishments." She replied slowly.

"What!?" The 4 boys asked in unison. "We should do that more often, huh?"

Lucy thought for a moment and then it soon clicked in her head. She laughed and held her stomach as she rolled around the floor. Everyone was confused with the act and the 4 boys broke their hug with the blonde guild master. Lucy continued to laugh, tears soon forming in her eyes and then finally calmed down.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually like the punishment I gave Misaki." She said, taking deep breaths. "But you do know that if Ryu causes a fight, he gets a day added to his punishment and if you all fight, the basement will become even harder to clean for Sora."

Ryu and Sora sweat dropped while Zero and Yoru began to laugh hysterically at their partners. "Man, that sucks for you both!" They both said.

"Now, who said that their punishments won't affect you?" Lucy asked with a hint of evil in her eye.

Zero and Yoru froze on the spot and had a shocked look on their face. Their skin became pale and this time it was Solori and Takeshi who were laughing to themselves about the realization. Lucy walked by the 2 frozen boys and sat on a seat at the bar and Corona gave her a strawberry milkshake. Lucy took a sip of it before resting her head on her hand that rested on the counter.

"W-What do you mean...?" Yoru asked.

"Since Sora is not allowed to go on any monster hunts, he will be partnered with Aria for her usual missions. Zero will be partnered with Misaki for backup and Yoru will be with Corona." Lucy stated.

Zero was alright being partnered with Misaki, having to have done it before during one of their searches for Skull's Fire and he actually provided good backup while she used her scythe. Yoru was also okay with being partnered with Corona because she provides him with spells to increase his abilities. Although, Sora hadn't really partnered up with Aria before since she normally sticks with the girls. Which made him feel kind of awkward.

"Whew! I thought you were about put me on punishment too." Zero sighed in relief.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about backup." Misaki said smirking.

"That's not fair, Lucy!" Ryu complained.

"Oh be quiet already... please!" Solori and Takeshi said in unison.

"That's a fine decision to me, right Yoru?" Corona asked.

"You got that right, Corona!" Yoru replied.

"What? Are you doubting my pairing skills?" Lucy asked, tilting her head. "I wouldn't partner my guild members with someone they are not compatible with."

"Are you sure about this, Lucy?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I never really worked with Aria." Sora agreed.

"Of course I am, you guys will be fine." Lucy said smiling as she patted them both on the head, before turning to Ryu. "Well c'mon, we got a job to do!"

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail, after finding Lucy and finding out that she was hiding something from them, Makarov decided to look into it. Levy began searching anything about Celestial magic and what kind of powers it could lead to, seeing as Lucy clearly had some sort of reason as to why she lost 5 years and looked 19 years old. While the rest of the guild asked about Skull's Fire around Magnolia and wherever they had their next job.

"This is going nowhere!" Levy shouted in frustration.

Ever since Team Natsu told them what they heard from their meeting with Lucy, she had been searching through book after book concerning anything about celestial spirit magic and any sort of magic that would relate to it in the slightest. But nothing came up in anything she read. All the notes just led her back to the beginning. There was no sort of information about how Lucy would have stopped growing.

"Calm down, Levy. I'm sure there must be something in here that could explain even something about Lucy's magic." Mira encouraged.

"That's the thing." Levy replied. "There's no knowledge here that would explain why she would lose 6 years on Earthland. Nor is there anything special about celestial magic that would be wanted by Skull's Fire."

"Just keep trying Levy." Mira said.

Levy nodded and went back to her research. The takeover mage looked at the rest of the guild, everyone going out one by one to ask about Skull's Fire or going on missions. She was happy everyone was trying so hard to find out why Lucy would create Mystical Fantasies but she couldn't help but wonder about the guild members Lucy assembled in her guild. They were all so mysterious and she couldn't help that interfering would endanger them all.

"Mira!" Natsu called. "We're headed off to Freesia town!"

"Huh? Why?" Mira asked.

"There's a job there that's about some sort of weird creature. We thought that maybe we could ask the people there about Skull's Fire." Gray explained.

"Oh I see." Mira said smiling. "Well I hope that you find something out."

"Thanks Mira!" Wendy said.

Mira watched Team Natsu leave and couldn't help but continue to worry over about the chance that Lucy might be hiding something that would be better off being hidden. "I hope this feeling is wrong..."

* * *

"So Lucy?" Ryu asked. "Why are we in Freesia?"

Both Lucy and Ryu had just took a long train ride, much to Ryu's displeasure, from Crocus to Freesia town. Since she was to watch Ryu for 8 full days because of his punishment, he naturally had to join her in every mission she had to do. However, because of his punishment, Lucy picked a specific mission just for them.

"I heard a rumor that a bunch of strange people came here lately." Lucy replied. "It might be the skulls."

"Alright!" Ryu cheered as he jumped in the air. "I might actually get to fight!"

"Don't get to ahead of yourself, Ryu." Lucy warned. "If it isn't the skulls and you decide to pick a fight with them without a plan in mind, consider that another day added to your punishment."

"What!?" Ryu asked. "But Lucy! This is a job we're doing here! A job!"

"I didn't say that the rumor was the job. I just said that I heard a rumor." Lucy retorted. "There's been a monster terrorizing the people here and we have to evacuate the people."

"That's our job!?" Ryu complained. "Why didn't you take the one where _we_ get to fight the creature!?"

Lucy just smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Because that's your punishment!"

Ryu sighed and began to follow Lucy who was heading to the mayor's house. She pulled her hood over her head and Ryu did the same. They didn't want to attract attention to themselves as people that are the peak of interest to others. People had been trying to find out just who Mystical Fantasies was and no one succeeded.

Once they had confirmed the job wit the mayor, Ryu and Lucy began to follow the mayor so that he could call the town. The mayor had already filled in the other guild that was going to deal with the creature so all that was left was to evacuate the town. Lucy had already told Ryu that if he were to see one of Skull's Fire, he would report to her and not run off. If he did, then his punishment would increase by 3 days.

Finally, the town had gathered at the main square and the mayor already explained the situation to the town in a calm manner. Once he was done with that, he gestured for Lucy to come up to the stage and explain the plans of evacuation to the town. Ryu nodded at her with a serious look and she did the same I return.

"Though the creature is being dealt with as we speak, we do not know if the monster will flee to this town. For such reasons, me and my partner here shall escort you to a safe clearing in the forest where we'll protect you." Lucy explained.

"Please head down the marked path at the entrance of the town and head in a single file. I shall take the lead to the clearing and fix up a barrier to protect all of you from harm." Ryu added.

The town nodded in agreement immediately, praying deeply for their safety. Ryu then began to lead the town toward the clearing that has been marked toward the clearing in the forest. Lucy was the last to leave, making sure that there were no kids or adults lingering in the town. Lucy was about to go meet up with the rest of the town when someone stopped her.

"Well, look who it is?" A deep voice asked sarcastically. "It's Miss. Guild Master."

The blonde guild master turned around with narrowed eyes and turned to see Dreymeil holding his ice scythe. "Dreymeil. What are you doing here?"

"I did exactly what I came to do." Dreymeil answered plainly.

"That's not specific enough." Lucy replied coldly, getting ready to attack. But then she realized what he was there for. "You're the person that summoned the creature here, didn't you?"

Dreymeil didn't answer and continued to stare at Lucy with a bored expression. She knew the mage in front of her was quite silent and undetectable. She hadn't even sensed his presence. He seemed smarter than what he let on and she could tell that Dreymeil was far more stronger than Sanzaru was, but he didn't use his full power at all.

"I will say this, though." Dreymeil suddenly spoke up. "Those fairies of yours... they're not the most logical people are they, Heartfilia?"

"What?" Lucy asked, unable to deny his words.

"Don't worry, my organization does not know of that information either." Dreymeil said. "They're far to busy trying to locate you without your help."

Lucy gasped as she was about to say something, but then Dreymeil immediately vanished. She gnashed her teeth as the words he said played over in her mind. Dreymeil knew that she was Lucy Heartfilia. Dreymeil had known all along. What's even more worse, by what Dreymeil said, Fairy Tail must be the ones battling the creature that Dreymeil summoned.

Lucy sighed as she began to hear the battle cries on the other side of the forest. "I wonder which group of fairies are here?"

* * *

"Dammit!" Natsu shouted. "Why won't this creature just give up!?"

"It's just a fox! Stop holding back!?" Gray relied, annoyed.

"What did you say, Stripper!?" Natsu asked.

"Will the both of you stop arguing and focus!?" Erza yelled as she and Wendy handled the creature.

"We could use a little help here!" Wendy added.

Lucy had finally arrived at the scene and sighed in frustration as she watched her nakama fight the creature so recklessly. The fox like creature had the advantage over the fairies, nothing less than what she expected of Dreymeil. Though she had to say, during the 6 years she hadn't seen her teammates, Lucy had to admit that their performance at that moment was out of shape.

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose and pulled her hood over her head. This was getting quite annoying and she had to meet up with Ryu soon as well. He must be pretty worried that she suddenly disappeared. Lucy's magic surrounded her fist as she aimed at the stomach of the creature. She could see that Wendy and Erza dealing with the creature the most, Gray and Natsu arguing when they're supposed to be battling while Happy and Carla just flew in the air.

"Vanish." Lucy said as a bright blast of celestial magic hit the creature straight in the stomach.

Team Natsu backed away at the sudden blast of magic and covered their faces as the fox creature began to fade back into whatever dimension or world Dreymeil summoned it from. Once they uncovered their eyes, they looked around in shock while looking around for the creature.

"What in the world?" Carla asked as she and Happy descended.

Lucy appeared from behind the bushes she hid in and massages her temples. "Honestly. Could you guys not cause trouble for once?"

By the sound of her voice, Team Natsu turned around and gasped as Lucy appeared. The blonde guild master placed her right hand on her hip, her blonde hair coming out from her hood. The fairies instantly knew it that it was Lucy standing in front of them. They had a relieved expression on their faces, but it soon changed once they could see her narrowed eyes from beneath her hood.

"Lucy?" Happy asked. "What are you doing here?"

"On a job with Ryu to evacuate the people so you could fight in peace." Lucy simply replied.

"Ryu?" Erza asked. "The dragon slayer of your guild?"

"However, I met Dreymeil while I was on my way to meet with the town." Lucy continued. "That fox creature was summoned by him and it was one of his weakest monsters."

"Dreymeil?" Wendy asked. "Wasn't he with one of those Skull's Fire guys?"

Lucy nodded and Gray sat on the ground. "Damn. That was one of his weakest monsters?"

"You all clearly need to train." Carla said. "If you even want to get a scratch on any other enemies."

"Why did that Dreymeil guy summon that creature anyway?" Natsu asked.

Lucy hung her head low and gnashed her teeth. "To look bring me into the open."

"What?" Team Natsu asked. "Why?"

Lucy brought her head up and looked at her old nakama in the eye. "There is only one thing I'll say about Skull's Fire and that is the fact that they are too strong for you. It is best you fairies stay out of our business."

"What do ya mean by _'stay out of our business'_!?" Natsu shouted. "What happened 6 years ago, Luce!? Why are you suddenly keeping secrets!?"

"I can't tell you that." Lucy said, trying to hold in her emotions.

"Why!? You suddenly leaving on a mission, not coming back and creating your own guild!?" Natsu continued. "I want to know what's going on Lucy and I want to know the truth! We're nakama!"

"God, for crying sakes Natsu! If you want to know why so badly, it's because I have magic could potentially bring destruction to not only Fiore but all of Earthland!" Lucy suddenly blurted out, not being able to contain her anger.

Her outburst immediately made the fairies close their mouths and their eyes widened. Lucy, realizing what she just said covered her mouth and decided that there was no point in denying what she just shouted. The blonde guild master took a deep breath and took her hand away from her mouth.

"What did you say, Lucy?" Gray asked.

"That magic... it can destroy Earthland?" Wendy asked in shock.

Lucy sighed and turned her back on Team Natsu. "If you so much as dare, try to interfere with my problems. I have no choice but to disappear along with my guild to lure Skull's Fire out of Fiore."

"What!?" Erza asked. "Disappear!?"

"You would go as far as to disappear!?" Carla added.

"Skull's Fire is a secret organization that's so secret the council doesn't know about it and they want something from me personally." Lucy explained. "My members have nothing to do with why Skull's Fire wants my power. I am their one true target and only I know the reason why they want my specific type of magic."

"But Lucy... we can help you." Happy said with a sad tone.

"That might've been true..." Lucy agreed, pausing for a minute. "If this wasn't a family matter."

Before Team Natsu could say anything in response, Lucy unleashed a bright light to blind them temporarily. She didn't want them to follow after her and soon found her way to where the people of the town stayed within Ryu's barrier. Once Ryu saw the blonde guild master, he sighed and took down the barrier. The people gathered closer to the guild master and felt relief at her reassuring smile.

"What happened!?" The mayor asked.

"I met with the guild that fought with the creature that was terrorizing your town." Lucy began. "It has been defeated and your town was not damaged."

The people began to cheer and the mayor led them back to the town. Giving Lucy and Ryu their reward for safely protecting their lives. As Ryu and Lucy headed back to their guild hall, the dragon slayer could tell that she was bothered by something but knew better than to question her in that state.

 _"Dreymeil... I wonder if you really are keeping it a secret from him..."_ Lucy thought.

* * *

Afterwards, Team Natsu returned to the guild hall with Natsu punching the door open. The rest of the guild turned around to see him panting and sweating. Mira and Makarov knew that they went on a job to defeat a creature in Fressia, but there was no way that a mere creature would make them sweat that much. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla rushed to the bar where Makarov sat and began to say words in between breaths.

"Dear Mavis!" Makarov said. "What kind of job did you 6 take?"

"It's... not... about the... job, Master." Erza said, out of breath. "It's... Lucy."

"What about Lucy?" Levy asked, who was sitting at a table in front of the bar and still doing research.

Gray was the first to catch his breath and sat on a seat at the bar. "She defeated the creature... and showed herself to us." He started. "Apparently, the creature was summoned by one of Skull's Fire's members."

"Skull's Fire!?" Romeo asked.

"That's right." Wendy confirmed. "But that's not the main thing. Lucy blurted out that she had a magic that could potentially destroy all of Earthland."

"All of it!?" Lisanna asked in shock, mirroring the rest of the guilds' expressions.

"That girl has that much power in her?" Laxus asked.

"That's just half of it." Carla added, crossing her arms. "Lucy mentioned that Skull's Fire is such a secret organization that it is even hidden from the knowledge of the council."

"Seriously?" Gajeel asked now. "Not even the council knows about'em?"

"No wonder we've never heard of them until now." Alzack added.

There's one more thing that Luce said about that organization." Natsu added as Mira brought him a glass of water. "Something that I refuse to let go."

"That would be...?" Juvia asked.

"Skull's Fire only wants to take Lucy's magic alone. She knows the reason but her guild doesn't know why." Happy said. "But the last thing she said before leaving, was that we couldn't help her because it's all a family matter."

The fairies were all shocked, having to hear that it was all a family matter. There must have been something that Lucy's parents did in the past that would have made Skull's Fire want Lucy personally. However, Fairy Tail was still missing a few pieces to find out the true motive of Skull's Fire.

* * *

 **And done! Again, so terribly sorry for not updating this story. I had major writer's block and all I could grab were ideas for the ending and climax for this story. If it weren't for me re-reading the novels and manga in my room, I don't think I would have updated at all today.**

 **But anyway, I've decided how I want to go about this story and thank you to everyone who put in their opinion if they wanted to have the GMG in this story or not. You'll find out where this story will go hopefully in the next chapter.**

 **But I might not be able to write the next chapter since I still have writer's block. I haven't been able to write down my ideas on pure paper and that backstory might not even appear way later. So please bear with me and wait for the next few chapters. So that's basically it.**

 **Ja ne~**


	7. Plans Coming Together

**Gheez it's been so long since I wrote something for this story! Anyway, the reason for that is because I finally found my source of inspiration for this story and I didn't think that it would be K-Drama. But there was a specific drama that I found and it's plot line was something very similar to what I want for this story. So, some things are about to happen in this chapter and I hope you enjoy^^**

* * *

Once Lucy and Ryu arrived back at Crocus to the guild hall, Lucy looked around to find the guild hall empty. She assumed that everyone else was still out on their own missions and were just about on their way back. She hung her cloak on a hook and immediately headed for her office. Ryu sensing her bad mood and didn't know how to relieve the tension surrounding the blonde guild master.

"Ryu..." Lucy suddenly spoke up.

"Y-Yes?" Ryu asked, slightly scared at Lucy's tone.

"Gather the others." She simply ordered. "I need to tell all of you something."

Before Ryu could say anything in response, Lucy slammed her office door. Leaving Ryu alone in the hall. Not wanting to make Lucy's mood even worse, Ryu began to make his way to a random rooftop and took a deep breath. Whenever Lucy told any of the mystics to gather the others, it was ideal for all of them to create a signal that wouldn't alert anyone in the city as urgent and be only identified by the guild members. Just like Yoru's howl.

Ryu took a deep breath and created a water bow and arrow, freezing it. He aimed the arrow for the sky and once it was pulled back to its max, Ryu let go. The arrow shot high into the afternoon slowly turning evening sky and the arrow broke, making crystal-like droplets fall down the sky like snow. The arrow broke with a loud pop thus alerting some people around, but they dismissed it after seeing the falling droplets of ice.

Ryu then went down from the roof, knowing that the guild members would come in a flash after hearing his signal. "They'll be hear in a few minutes." He murmured to himself.

Just on cue, the first one to enter the guild was Zero and Misaki. Zero having to teleport them to the guild hall. "We're here, what happened?" Zero immediately asked worriedly.

"Did you encounter the skulls?" Misaki asked.

Ryu shook his head and before he said anything else, Yoru and Corona entered the guild as well by travelling in Yoru's shadows. "We saw the signal." Yoru said tiredly.

"Are you and Lucy alright?" Corona asked.

"Yeah." Ryu replied. "But Lucy wanted all of us to gather. She needs to tell us something."

Right at that moment, Solori and Takeshi flew into the guild with Aria and Sora in their hands. Their wings disappeared as they landed and they let go of Sora and Aria. "A meeting?" Solori simply asked with worry in her eyes.

"It's the skulls, isn't it?" Takeshi asked in a serious tone.

"Did something happen to Lucy during the job?" Aria asked.

"Was it the fairies?" Sora added.

"Lucy wanted to tell us something. We all just got here as well." Misaki replied.

"I'll get her." Aria said, going to Lucy's office.

"Ryu." Corona spoke up. "Did something happen during your mission?"

The water dragon slayer began to think back on job and then got an idea. "She was supposed to be right behind the crowd we were escorting to a safe place, but she came back after the danger threatening the crowd passed. She took a long time too."

"It's because I encountered Dreymeil before following after you." Lucy replied from the entrance of her office.

The mystics were taken aback after Lucy's sudden entrance and then got surprised by the fact she saw one of the skulls while on the job. Aria followed behind Lucy as the 2 girls met the rest at the bottom of the stairs. Once they got to the ground floor, Lucy sat on a seat and massaged her temples. She was clearly thinking the entire time while waiting for the guild members to gather together.

"You encountered Dreymeil!?" Sora asked surprised.

"Did you guys battle!?" Zero added.

Lucy shook her head and placed her head on the table, sighing heavily. "He knows. He knew all along."

"Knew what?" Yoru asked, afraid of what may be.

"Dreymeil... he knows that I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy revealed.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"What's worse... is that he hasn't told his master about it yet." Lucy added.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Corona asked.

"No it's not." Zero immediately replied. "It's far more risky."

"Dreymeil knows Lucy's identity. That means if he wanted to, he could blackmail us. Using that information as bait." Takeshi explained.

"We need to act fast and cautiously." Misaki warned. "Especially since the fairies are trying to investigate us and Lucy's reasons for being here."

"What?" Solori asked. "How do you know that."

"I suggested it and I'm glad that we did." Yoru said. "They're trying to find answers on why Lucy's magic is the target of Skull's Fire and why she lost 6 years."

"Now, they've begun to research about Skull's Fire on their own." Misaki informed. "They want to assist us."

"That absolutely can't happen!" Solori said. "If they interfere, Dreymeil would definitely threaten to expose Lucy to make us stay put and take control."

"So what should we do, Lucy?" Sora asked.

The blonde guild master didn't say anything in response and was deep in thought. The guild members worried about how their plans might come crumbling down. All their hard work for 6 and a half years gone and wasted. But they were all brought out of their thoughts when Lucy got up from her seat, her expression was empty but her eyes screamed in fear. They all wondered what she was about to say or do.

"Lucy?" Takeshi asked.

"I have a plan. However, it's risky and I can't guarantee our success." Lucy said. "There's no doubt in my mind that we are going to encounter Fairy Tail and what's even worse, Sabertooth as well. Skull's Fire are sure to make themselves approved by the council too."

"Sabertooth and Skull's Fire!?" Zero asked, before he and the others realized what she meant. "You don't really mean-"

"The Grand Magic Games." Lucy interrupted. "5 of you shall participate in order to distract the guilds from our true purpose."

"But Lucy, Sabertooth is already suspicious of us. Fairy Tail know of your identity as a whole guild and Skull's Fire, they'll only try to attempt to capture you." Aria reasoned.

"The GMG is so that we can buy time for ourselves." Lucy explained. "Skull's Fire will not be able to attempt to capture me because they have to keep up appearances. Plus, Fairy Tail will definitely focus all their attention to the games rather than our affairs. For now."

"And Sabertooth?" Corona asked.

"The GMG is in 3 months from now." Lucy replied. "We rival Sabertooth because there was never a concrete winner whenever they asked for a fight between us. Similar to Fairy Tail, they will focus more on finally seeing who is better out of our 2 guilds."

The mystics look at each other and thought over the plan carefully, soon nodding their heads in agreement with Lucy's plan. "When do we leave, Lucy?" Misaki asked.

"We leave tomorrow. So pack up." Lucy said as she headed for the door. "I'm going to get air."

"What about our punishments?" Misaki also asked.

"During the games, they are invalid." Lucy confirmed. "But once the day is over, your punishment still stands."

Ryu slumped into a chair immediately while Yoru teased him along with Zero and Sora. The water dragon slayer was so excited to be able to pick fights again just in case days were added during the countdown to the games. But he immediately lost hope at the last bit of what Lucy just said. Solori and Takeshi smirked at each other, ready to see who will be picked for the team in the games while Aria, Misaki and Corona got ready to pack.

Once Lucy was out of the guild hall, she noticed that it was already night and went on a rooftop wearing her warm cloak. Breathing in the night air and looking at the stars. She reached her hand out to the stars and she felt the cold air brush against her skin. Lucy looked at the glove that covered her right hand and lowered her arm to take off the glove. Revealing Mystical Fantasies' guild mark. However, her Fairy Tail mark would occasionally appear.

"Just you wait." Lucy whispered. "I'm going to bring the war to you now."

* * *

The next day, Fairy Tail was in the middle of researching yet again and no one had gone on a mission just yet. Not only were they researching about celestial magic anymore, they were now researching on past records with the Heartfilia family along with Skull's Fire. However, Romeo suddenly dashed into the guild. Panting and holding the latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly in his hands, catching everyone's attention.

"Romeo!" Macao said. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry Dad." Romeo apologized, finally catching his breath. "But, look what was on Sorcerer Weekly."

Romeo handed the magazine to Macao and the old mage read the article while drinking his beer. But once he read the part Romeo was talking about, he choked on his beer and began coughing in disbelief. "Is this thing for real!?" Macao asked loudly in between coughs.

"Why? What is it?" Makarov asked.

Wakaba took the magazine from Macao, who was still coughing up a storm and read the article as well. His eyes suddenly going wide in surprise. "No! Not this again!" He complained.

"Hello! Can someone fill us in and stop keeping it to yourselves!" Gajeel said.

Bisca sighed and took the magazine from Wakaba and began to read the article as well. Alzack peaking from over her shoulder. Jet and Droy looking as well. All 4 adults looking away from the magazine, trying to collect their thoughts on how to explain what was written on the magazine without the rest of the guild going haywire. Once they did, they nodded to Romeo, who was probably eager to say something.

"First off, I know how we can be number one again!" Romeo started to say.

"Really!?" Natsu asked excitedly. "Why didn't you say so earlier, Romeo!?"

"It's the Grand Magic Games." Romeo continued to explain. "It's this big competition between guilds to see who is the best and strongest. It takes place in Crocus' Domus Flau Coliseum 3 months from now. Each guild sends a team of 5 with 1 substitute."

"The best and strongest?" Gajeel repeated, grinning. "I like the sound of that."

"So what are we waiting for?" Gray asked. "Let's sign up."

"Currently, the number one guild in Fiore is Sabertooth. It wasn't known 'til they got a new master and 5 mages joined, which got them most of their wins." Kinana added.

"Sabertooth, huh?" Erza said, smirking. "Sounds like the perfect challenge."

"But what was on the magazine that made you guys so surprised?" Lisanna asked.

"Well..." Bisca said nervously.

Alzack placed a hand on her shoulder and decided to be the one to share the news. "It's about Mystical Fantasies and Skull's Fire." He said.

"Lucy's guild and the skulls?" Happy asked.

Alzack nodded and handed the magazine to Makarov. "The article, it says that Skull's Fire is now an official guild and Mystical Fantasies is rumored to be joining the GMG as well."

"That means that we'll be facing Lucy's guild and her enemy in addition to Sabertooth." Makarov concluded.

That silenced the guild hall and everyone began to think about the situation. Team Natsu knew personally that they have to train a lot in order to catch up to the strength of Skull's Fire and Mystical Fantasies. They were confident enough about Sabertooth, but they knew that Skull's Fire had an advantage in strength. As well as the fact since Lucy's guild had been fighting them for 6 years, they knew the mystics had the upper hand as well.

"So what do we do?" Wendy asked.

"I've decided." Makarov spoke up again. "Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Levy will participate in the games and Elfmen will be the substitute."

"So we're going through with the games?" Erza asked.

Makarov nodded and looked at the magazine article again, looking at the picture of Lucy's guild mark. "I want to be able to talk to Lucy myself. Maybe I'll be able to convince her to let us help her."

"I hope you can Master." Carla said. "We couldn't even convince her so she might not listen."

"Nevertheless, Lucy is still a part of Fairy Tail and is one of my children." Makarov asked. "No one else knows that she is roaming Fiore except for us, so if you encounter her don't make her situation complicated and address her as a master."

"Master Lucy?" Natsu asked, reciting the title. "It sounds weird coming from my mouth, Gramps."

"Regardless, Master is right." Erza said. "We'll leave to train immediately."

"Agreed." Gray said. "If we even want to stand a chance against the skulls or the mystics, we have a whole lot of training ahead of us."

"Let's leave after lunch then." Wendy suggested. "We need to pack anyway."

"Alright!" Natsu trained. "Let's go training!"

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered.

Makarov grinned before turning away from the happy sight of his guild. Stroking his beard, thinking about what Lucy could be hiding. "Dear Lucy, I hope that things will turn out alright."

* * *

Meanwhile, late that night at Skull's Fire's base, Sanzaru had met up with Dreymeil and Averia. The 3 of them heading to their master's study to see the last 2 people who would be joining their team for the Grand Magic Games. Once the 3 entered, they were met with the faces of their master and their 2 teammates for the games. The 3 skulls recognized their faces from around the base, Averia and Sanzaru giving their approval with an evil grin.

The first was a woman that was the same age as Averia. She wore a white traditional kimono that was white with a light pale blue sash around her waist. Her skin was paler than Dreymeil and almost seemed white and was void of blood. Her eyes were blue like the afternoon sky and her hair black as night. Her hair was tied up, adorned with many hair decorations and pins. Dancing in the air around her were koi fish.

The one next to the woman was a man who was in his early 20's. He had lavender messy hair and dark purple eyes. His ears were pointed and on his face were markings that looked like cracks underneath his eyes. He wore a black leather jacket and his pants were ripped. One side black and the other white. On his shoulder was a purple Chinese dragon with wings and fangs like snakes. On his back were black feathered wings that faded to blue.

"I take that you agree with the ones I've chosen for your team?" Their master asked.

"Very." Averia replied.

"So, it's the fallen dragon angel; Amos and the crystal queen; Kailani?" Sanzaru asked smirking. "I like the sound of that."

"Dreymeil?" Their master asked, addressing the ice reaper.

The ice reaper shrugged in response and walked out of the room. "Fine with me."

"What's up with him?" Amos asked, in a serious tone.

"He's always like that." Sanzaru replied. "I still don't understand why he's the team leader."

"You know as well as Master and I that Dreymeil is far more stronger than us even though he doesn't show it." Averia reasoned.

"Well, we better prepare for the games." Kailani said. "There's a rumor already that Mystical Fantasies is going to be joining the games."

"Well then, looks like we're going to get the truth out of their master sooner after all." Averia said deviously.

"Averia, remember. I want their master alive." Their master warned. "She's the only hope I have if I want to find what I want."

"Yes Master." Averia replied.

"If everything goes according to plan, then Lucy Heartfilia will be in our clutches before the games even end." Sanzaru added.

"I trust that you're right." Their master said as he dismissed the group out of his study. He looked at the picture on his desk again of the 2 kids smiling and picked it up, scratching the glass. "The time has come, Lucy. There is nowhere for you to run anymore."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. So this chapter is all in preparation to start the GMG. Now, I know a lot of you think I shouldn't be doing the games because Lucy won't be a part of it, however, there is a reason why I'm still doing the games and you will find out about it probably during one of the battles on one of the days.**

 **I plan on taking out Raven Tail from the games and replacing it with Skull's Fire because I don't need 2 evil guilds lying about themselves in the games. As for how future chapters concerning the games will go, if you've read my _Light's Darkness, Remembering You_ fanfiction, it's going to be similar to that.**

 **So again, I'm sorry that you had to wait long for this chapter and if possible, I'll try to write the preliminary round and the first day of the games in one chapter tomorrow and hopefully it'll be uploaded by tomorrow night. Review, follow and favorite if you enjoy^^**

 **Ja ne~**


	8. The First Day

**Hey minna! Sorry for the wait... again. Still going through that writers block y'know? Anyway, this chapter is the preliminary round and the first day of the GMG combined so it's pretty long. There are also little hints here and there in this chapter about a certain thing that'll come up later in the story so you better pay attention. Otherwise, just enjoy^^**

* * *

Once Lucy came back into the guild, she was met with everybody already packed up and ready to head to wherever they were going to train. Ryu, Yoru, Zero and Sora all looked like they were ready for summer vacation and the blonde guild master couldn't help but laugh at how the boys looked like they were little kids waiting to get out of school. While the others prepared themselves for any situation in where their training will lead them.

"Okay guys, listen up!" Lucy said, the tone in her voice sounding very cheerful. "We will be going to a very special place to train and I need you all to take training seriously."

"What about who's going to be on the team?" Zero asked, excitedly.

"Yeah." Solori agreed. "I wanna know so if I'm chosen, I'll train 10 times more than I normally would!"

Lucy laughed at Solori's statement and just smiled. "While we're training, I'm going to be watching all of you. Remember, we also have the task of ridding Skull's Fire during the games. So one group will be dealing with the games, while the other is searching around Crocus for the skulls."

"So you're choosing based on how we train?" Takeshi asked. "As well as for who will fit the job."

"That's exactly what I'm doing." Lucy confirmed.

"So either way, we need to train for the upcoming battles we'll face." Misaki added.

"Sounds fun to me." Corona said. "It's been awhile since I let lose with my mechanical arm."

"Where are we going that's so special to train, Lucy?" Aria asked.

The blonde guild master smirked as she opened the door to exit the guild. "The very place that I went to harness my Star Magic." She simply replied.

* * *

3 months passed since Lucy led her entire guild to her special training place. She made them all work to the bone, much to the boys' displeasure, but they all definitely got an increase in magical power. They returned 2 days before the games started and were now heading to the inn they rented out specifically for the games. Lucy chose Misaki, Corona, Takeshi, Ryu, Solori, and Sora as the substitute as the team for the games. While the others were to investigate Skull's Fire.

Lucy decided to check in her guild while they explored Crocus some more. The mystics didn't really go out around Crocus since they were so busy with searches so it was Lucy's way for rewarding them for all the hard work they all put in for the past 6 years. But, they had to return to the inn by midnight. While the mystics were roaming around Crocus, they caught sight of Natsu, Erza and along with Levy and at the same time, both teams made eye contact.

Natsu and Happy went straight to the mystics with grins on their faces while Erza, Gray and Levy followed behind walking. "Wow! So it was true!" Natsu said excitedly.

"What's true?" Sora asked.

"You guys are joining the games, right?" Happy asked. "There was a rumor about it on Sorcerer Weekly."

"A rumor?" Corona asked, slightly surprised.

"Hmph, just because we didn't join since the games started people shouldn't be surprised that we're joining this year." Yoru reasoned with a pout.

"Wait, you never joined?" Gray asked.

"Blame the water dragon slayer for that reason." Misaki said with a sigh.

"Hey!" Ryu shouted in offense.

"Why is that?" Erza asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Before the very first Grand Magic Games, Ryu met up with the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth and got in a fight with them." Takeshi explained.

"It ended with a lot of destruction that both Sabertooth and Mystical Fantasies had to pay for damage." Aria added. "Lucy got so mad that she decided to drop out of the games for no further interaction."

"That sounds like her alright." Levy agreed.

It was silent for awhile, the 2 teams not knowing what to say next. Both for similar reasons. The mystics don't want to cause trouble and give away too much about Lucy or Skull's Fire. They already heard about Skull's Fire joining the games and there's no doubt that Fairy Tail knows too. The fairies, on the other hand, don't want to seem pushy when it came to asking the mystics questions about Skull's Fire and Lucy. However, the reason to speak came on its own.

Not too far from where the mystics and fairies were standing, a crowd had formed. Both teams could see men getting knocked out and flying as if they got kicked hard in the face. The mystics already knew who it was and sighed while massaging their temples. But Team Natsu and Levy were curious about the crowd and decided to check it out. Mystical Fantasies knew they were making a big mistake, but yet they followed the fairies anyway.

Natsu began to crawl through the crowd along with Happy while the others watched him. The mystics trying their hardest not to let Ryu follow after Natsu and Happy. Once the fire dragon slayer and exceed got through the crowd, they saw 2 teenagers with 2 other exceeds looking at them. One teen had blonde hair going every which way, while the other had black hair that covered one of his eyes. The first exceed was brown while the other was green with a pink frog suit.

"Well lookie here." The blonde said.

"Is that Natsu Dragneel?" The black haired one asked.

Erza, Gray and Levy watched curiously at the blonde and black haired teens. They were lost in thought until they began to hear Ryu's protests. "Dammit Misaki! Let me go! I need to settle the score with them!"

"Did you not forget you finished your punishment not too long ago?" Corona reasoned. "If you pick a fight with them, you're not getting out of it freely. Save your anger for the games."

"Hey, what's up with him?" Gray asked.

"Those 2 teens are from Sabertooth." Solori said with narrowed eyes. "The blonde is Sting and the one in black is Rogue."

Takeshi crossed his arms and nodded. "They are the Twin Dragon Slayers and those are their exceeds. The brown one is Lector and the other is Frosch."

"You've got to be kidding me." Natsu said after hearing what Sting and Rogue say. "You're both dragon slayers?"

"We would prefer you call us, 'true dragon slayers' instead." Sting retorted. "Cause unlike you, we could've easily slain Acnologia."

"They're all talk right now, but wait until they actually face that monster." Levy said under her breath.

"Seriously?" Zero asked to no one. "They're still bragging about that stuff with that cocky mouths?"

"Yeah, I bet they couldn't even beat Lucy if she's even really trying." Erza heard Aria agree.

"With the training she did before, I don't have a single piece of doubt." Takeshi added.

"Training?" Erza thought. "What kind of training did Lucy do?"

"It doesn't even matter if we were there." Rogue said in response to Happy's statement.

"What it all boils down to is that we're far more superior." Sting added.

At that, Natsu was confused at what Sting meant. Thus, letting Lector to explain the 3 generations of dragon slayers. Saying how those who were taught by actual dragons are 1st generation, those with a lacrima implant are 2nd generation and deeming Sting and Rogue 3rd generation for having been taught by a dragon and having a lacrima implant as well. Which made Ryu even mad.

"Okay that's it!" The water dragon slayer shouted, breaking free from Misaki's grip and confronting the Twin Slayers.

"Well, if it isn't the water dragon slayer." Sting said. "Here to lose again?"

"Whaddaya mean again!? We never even finished the last battle!" Ryu replied. "And how dare you don't consider me a 3rd generation dragon slayer when I was also taught by a dragon and have a lacrima implant too!"

"What's this?" Sting asked, with a cocky grin on his face. "You asking for a rematch?"

Before Ryu could even reply, a hand grabbed his ear with a tight grip and a powerful beam pushed both Sting and Rogue to the wall of a building at such a powerful force that their bodies formed marks on the wall. The mystics, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Levy, Lector and Frosch along with the rest of the crowd to look surprised at who just entered the crowd. Lucy had her arm up, aimed at the sabers and her hand tightening its grip on Ryu's ear.

Lucy's hood covered the majority of her face, however, there was no denying that you could see her angered eyes from under the hood. She stared straight at the sabers she just blasted to a wall with an imprint and slowly lowered her arm in an intimidating way.

"If you're done here, I suggest you sabers leave to your hotel." Lucy said before turning to Ryu. "You on the other hand, you're punishment starts again and extends to 2 weeks."

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay! Whatever you say!" Ryu agreed in pain. "Just please let go of my ear!"

Lucy slowly let go of the water dragon slayer's ear and Ryu immediately retreated to the mystics. "It's almost midnight. I suggest you head back to you're homes and inn's now." She commanded with her eyes suddenly glowing from under her hood.

Almost immediately, the crowd dispersed and the sabers fled from the scene with a terrible pain from the impact with the wall. The only ones left were the mystics and the fairies. Lucy was about to leave with just a word, but once her back was to the fairies. Natsu spoke up.

"Luce, wait!" He called, making her freeze on the spot. "Please let us help you with whatever problem you have!"

Lucy just stood still without moving or saying a word. The fairies could only see her back while her guild members were in front of her. They could see she was trying hard to not tear up, knowing that she was just keeping this façade up to make sure that her beloved nakama don't get involved in her problems. Then, their eyes widened when they saw a tear roll down from her face and fell to the ground.

"Did you not hear me the first time?" Lucy asked, her voice beginning to crack. "If you interfere, then I will disappear."

"Lucy..." Erza mumbled.

"I do not expect you... to heed my warning. But unless you want everything you know and love die out, then stay away." Lucy said as she began to walk past her guild members. "Solori."

"Right Lucy." The angel said as she grabbed Lucy from the torso and spread her wings, flying towards the inn.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

He nodded to Happy, who was ready to fly after him, but Erza stopped him as the other mystics disappeared from the scene. "Why'd you do that, Erza?" Happy asked.

"It's going to turn midnight soon, we better head back to the inn." Erza simply said as they all followed the requip mage to the inn.

* * *

Soon enough, midnight hit and the preliminary round of the games started with Sky Labyrinth. Misaki, Solori, Ryu, Corona and Takeshi had already left and began to find their way to Domus Flau. Lucy had also set out the rest of her guild members to search and spy on Skull's Fire. She needed to make sure that the room was completely empty for what she was about to do. She took out a communication lacrima from her bag and a face appeared from it.

It was figure clad in darkness, but Lucy already knew that it was Skull's Fire's master. "Hello... Lucy."

"I'm surprised you haven't found me yet, even with this lacrima with me." Lucy replied.

"I'll find you eventually, since the mystics' master placed a spell of secrecy on you, I can't really ask you now can I?"

"Why do you want my power so badly, you've never wanted it before." Lucy asked. She had encountered the skulls' master before and he had given her the lacrima before the rest of the mystics saved her the first time as an act. Lucy had to throw off the idea of her being the guild master of Mystical Fantasies by doing so. Even lying about the fact that a spell of secrecy had been cast on her. Luckily, the other members already know of it and supported the idea to pretend.

"All shall be revealed in due time. You'll be watching the games, I presume?"

"I was told not to say." Lucy replied. "Their master forbade me to say anything that involves my surroundings."

"Dammit. Well don't worry, Lucy. I shall save you eventually. So just wait a little longer." With that, the silhouette disappeared from the lacrima and Lucy placed it back in her bag.

"Save me?" Lucy asked before scoffing. "Yeah right. You want to just drain me of magic and kill me."

Lucy heard the door to the inn open and she could hear both of her teams' voices and assumed they had all finished their duties. She greeted them with a smile and was told that the team was in 2nd place to finish the preliminary round and that the other team was able to locate the skulls' inn. After that, Lucy informed the others what the skulls' master said and they all knew that they would have to proceed with the plan slowly and then faster later in the games.

The next day was officially the first day of the Grand Magic Games. Lucy was already at the booth for her and the rest of her guild to watch while Misaki, Solori, Ryu, Corona and Takeshi were waiting to be announced. She could see everyone from the Fairy Tail guild cheer and couldn't help but smile watching them cheer. It made it clear that Fairy Tail was one of the contestants in the games.

Soon Chapati, Yajima and Jenny from Blue Pegasus, who was the guest speaker for the day, began to introduce the teams that would be participating. Starting off from 8th place was Fairy Tail. Lucy watched as even though the crowd was booing, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy and surprisingly Elfmen was in replace of Wendy kept their head high with pride and Lucy silently cheered for them in her head.

7th place was Mermaid Heel. Solori had told Lucy that she and Takeshi met them once during a search and told the guild master that the strongest one was the brunette named Kagura. They were an all girl's guild and Aria had to prevent Sora, Yoru and Zero to not say a word of stupidity. It wasn't just Kagura that Lucy was unsure of. She knew that the other 4 girls accompanying the woman were to be a force to be reckoned with.

Next was Blue Pegasus. Lucy couldn't help but massage her temples at the all male group as she could tell Erza is getting shivers up her own spine. Lucy was cautious around the men because she almost got caught being Lucy when Ichiya mentioned that she had a familiar parfum, however, Hibiki, Ren and Eve made it obvious that it was some sort of weird pick up line. Lucy did wonder who was hidden in the bunny suit though.

Lamia Scale was right after Blue Pegasus and the blonde guild master couldn't help but smile at the memory of the other times she had partnered up with the guild. During Nirvana was a big experience on her part. Seeing Jura, Lyon, Toby and Yuka cause Lucy some nostalgia and even seeing Sherry's cousin Sherria was something that reminded Lucy of when she first met Sherry who was way different from back then.

4th place, however, made Lucy's expression grow dark and a frown on both her, her guild members and even Fairy Tail's faces appeared that weren't visible to the crowd. Skull's Fire had came 4th place and Chapati explained that they were just recently made an official guild and Lucy knew that somewhere in the crowd was their master. Averia, Sanzaru, Dreymeil walked up front while the other 2 Lucy and the mystics knew as Kailani and Amos walked behind them.

To the sudden surprise of the entire crowd and guilds was 3rd place. Fairy Tail B, as they called it, came in second and Lucy was dumbfounded that it was Mira, Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia and Cana in the team. Lucy watched in an amusing manner along with her guild at how Natsu was protesting about the additional team and how Chapati along with Yajima explained that it was allowed to have an extra team per guild.

Finally to Mystical Fantasies' pleasure, 2nd place was announced. Which was Misaki, Solori, Ryu, Takeshi and Corona. The 5 mystics coming out in a proper fashion. Sora, Yoru, Zero and Aria cheered loudly for their friends while Lucy smiled brightly at her team and nodded approvingly. While Chapati explained that it was their fist time joining the games, Natsu was looking at the 5 mystics with a dumbfounded look.

Lastly was first place which was Sabertooth. Sting and Rogue walked out proudly and Lucy watched as the rest of their team walked out. The blonde could sense that the only girl in the group was a celestial spirit user and hoped that she wouldn't be dragged into the problem Lucy was in now because of her magic. Once the introductions were done, Lucy and the rest of her guild sat back and awaited to see how the first game will be played out.

The first game was Hidden and Lucy already knew that it concerned someone being chased and hiding. Since it was something like that, she didn't know what the outcome would be. Seeing as she never watched the games in the years it had been a grand competition.

The game itself, though, ended with Sabertooth on top. Rufus had cleaned up the challenge and even went so far as humiliating Gray. Luckily for the mystic's, Ryu was able to dodge most of the meteors from Rufus' attack to get second place. Which was fine because all Mystical Fantasies cared was not really the games but more of what Skull's Fire was planning to achieve by joining the GMG.

Though it was the first battle, that made Lucy hurt most of the day. Levy vs. Kailani. The fairy and skull met at the center of the arena and awaited for the sign to start fighting. Lucy clenched her fists tightly, trying so hard not to yell something that could expose her identity. She knew what Kailani was capable of and she knew that she was far more superior than Levy. That much was a fact.

"They chose Kailani and Levy, huh?" Aria said with an icy tone.

"Kailani may be one of the weaker members of Skull's Fire, but considering her experience, she's far too strong for Levy." Takeshi added.

"They couldn't even beat Dreymeil's weakest monster. Levy has no chance." Sora recalled.

Lucy stayed silent as she watched the battle begin and Levy began to counter attack Kailani's ice crystals. Things like metal or fire, breaking the crystals to dust. Lucy admitted that Levy clearly got stronger for having to lose 7 years, however, Lucy was taken aback once Levy froze midsentence and everything that they were saying grew louder to hear. Something Kailani knew to trigger.

"I know..." She said. "I know that you know of her whereabouts."

"What are you saying?" Levy asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia..." Kailani said loud for the crowd to hear. "Where did you and the others hide her!?"

"What's this!?" Chapati commented. "Kailani from Skull's Fire is asking for Lucy Heartfilia!?"

"I know that there was a sighting of her in Hargeon, but I thought it was false." Yajima added. "Does that mean Fairy Tail has already encountered her!?"

"If Lucy is here, then why isn't she in the stands where Fairy Tail is?" Jenny - who was the guest speaker - questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Levy retorted, hesitating slightly.

"I'd rather you not lie!" Kailani said.

Ice crystal daggers shot their way towards Levy and every dagger cut her skin, leaving it with many wounds. Levy though, continued to stand and didn't intend to fall to the skull. Lucy turned her attention away from the battle and looked toward where Sanzaru and his team sat, seeing the smug look on their faces made her angrier. Since they couldn't get to her, they decided to draw her out using her nakama as bait.

"How dare they..." The blonde guild master growled.

But Lucy immediately shut her mouth the minute she made eye contact with Dreymeil. He looked at her blankly, like he didn't even care whether or not he knew the very information that could cause calamity. It made her furious and stressed. But before Lucy could even do anything, a painful feeling surged through her body and she knew exactly what it meant.

"Master?" Zero asked.

"I'm fine..." Lucy replied instantly. "Just going to get some air."

Sanzaru noticed Lucy leave and smirked happily. "Heh. Look at that, their master is leaving again."

"Just the coward she is." Averia added.

Soon, Kailani stopped sending ice crystals to Levy's way, the bluenette too injured to even stand. Levy fell full of bruises and wounds and Kailani was deemed the victor. Wendy went down to the arena and helped Levy get to the infirmary, while the skull only went back to her booth in silence and the next battle was announced. The mystics watched as Ren from Blue Pegasus fought against Arana from Mermaid Heel, which resulted in Blue Pegasus' win.

Lucy came back at the start of Ogra from Sabertooth and Cana from Fairy Tail B's battle. However, she, her guild and Fairy Tail sighed as Cana lost due to the fact she was drunk and passed out. It was a quick and short battle and Lucy couldn't wait for the day to be over. Though, the next battle was something to look forward to.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Get ready for a battle to look forward to!" Chapati announced. "Misaki of Mystical Fantasies and Jura of Lamia Scale!"

"We already know of Jura's strength, but there are rumors that Misaki is quite a force to be reckoned with." Yajima added.

"A beauty that can be scary as a ghost? Sounds weird to me." Jenny commented.

Misaki walked with her dark red cloak flowing behind her and met Jura at the center. Her purple hair peeked from inside the hood and Jura could sense that her magic power was something to not joke about. The gong rang and the battle was supposed to start, until Jura started talking.

"I'm sorry to say, but it's best to leave now. Miss. Misaki." He apologized.

"I'm sorry too, Wizard Saint." Misaki said as she reached into her cloak. "But I don't intend to lose either."

Jura smiled at her confidence and proceeded to create larger pillars of rock that headed directly towards Misaki, the latter not moving an inch. The crowd though she was crazy until they saw what she did next. The mystics smirked proudly as Misaki's scythe magically appeared from within her cloak and stood 3 feet above her head and the blade itself quite larger than what Fairy Tail remembered.

The necromancer held the scythe with 2 hands and with one powerful swing, the pillars of rock were destroyed into tiny pebbles. "Is that all?" Misaki asked, taunting.

"Amazing!" Chapati shouted. "Misaki just broke all of Jura's pillars with a simple swing!"

"She didn't even use any magic!" Jenny remarked surprised.

"There's more where that came from!" Jura announced as he began to make more rock pillars.

Misaki proceeded to continue slicing all the pillars with her scythe and gradually made her way to Jura, the Wizard Saint attempting to block the necromancer but was only met with a powerful kick to his stomach. Jura skidded a few meters back and looked to see Misaki smirking with the scythe over her shoulder. He smirked in return and made rock pillars go to Misaki in all directions, surrounding her.

"Misaki move!" Ryu shouted to the older woman.

"Calm down, Ryu." Solori said. "Misaki knows what's she's doing."

"What?" The dragon slayer asked.

Jura watched in confusion as the rock pillars drew closer to Misaki and it seemed the necromancer didn't intend to move. Once the rock pillars collided, the necromancer was nowhere to be seen. The crowd, the guilds excluding Mystical Fantasies and the announcers looked for the purple headed mystic but she was nowhere to be seen in the arena. Until Jura turned around.

"Looks like I'm going to have to use my magic, huh?" She asked.

Jura turned around in surprise and the entire crowd and guilds looked to see Misaki meters away from Jura. Her scythe was gone but instead she was surrounded by ghost-like figures with skulls as heads. A dark purple mist surrounding where she and her ghosts stood.

"What is this!?" Chapati asked. "Misaki has now appeared behind Jura completely unwounded!"

"I didn't even notice she was there!" Yajima added.

"Aren't my ghosts the best?" Misaki asked deviously.

Fairy Tail and Sabertooth got chills down their backs, clearly not knowing the woman's capabilities to summon ghosts. On the other hand, the rest of Mystical Fantasies looked at Lucy with gaping mouths and the blonde guild master only looked at them while raising an eyebrow.

"What? Her punishment is over, so she's allowed to summon her ghosts." Lucy stated. "Have a problem with that?"

Misaki smirked a devilish grin and raised her arm towards Jura, the ghosts surrounding her leaving her side and went straight for Jura. Their ghostly hands trying to grab his body as they passed by him. Pushing the Wizard Saint back. Misaki then brought her arm up, which made her ghosts start bringing Jura into the air. Once he was high enough, the ghosts separated and Jura immediately made a rock pillar to land and lessen the pain of his fall.

The necromancer was about to do her next attack when the gong rang, meaning that time was up and the battle was a tie. She dismissed her ghosts back to where they belong, a magic circle luring the ghosts into the ground and disappearing. Once her ghosts were gone, Jura's rock pillar descended and he was back on solid ground. The 2 mages faced each other and smiled. Both shaking hands from the good battle.

"It's finished folks!" Chapati announced. "It's a tie between Jura and Misaki!"

"What a thrilling battle indeed!" Yajima complimented.

"I got chills from watching that!" Jenny cheered. "It was so thrilling!"

The first day was now complete and Lucy was grateful that it was. It ended with Sabertooth in first place. Mystical Fantasies in second. Lamia Scale third. Blue Pegasus fourth. Skull's Fire in fifth. Mermaid Heel in sixth. Fairy Tail B seventh. Fairy Tail A last. 6 more days for Lucy and Mystical Fantasies to endure.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 8! Finally done that chapter! Anyway, who's excited for Christmas Break!? I honestly can't wait! I'm getting soo much manga this Christmas that'll hopefully give me more inspiration and I can't wait to get away from school and math! I'm freaking out!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and if you do please review! I love receiving reviews and if you want, recommend which one from the mystics and skulls do you want to see to participate in Chariots and the battles for the next chapter. That'll help me a lot. Thanks^^**

 **Ja ne~**


	9. The Second Day

**Hello minna! Consider this chapter a very overdue Christmas gift! A lot of things are about to happen in this chapter so I hope you all look forward to it. It took me all of my 2 weeks of vacation to actually piece everything together for this chapter so I hope you will pay attention to the small indirect things I placed in this chapter^^**

* * *

The games ended with the tie of Misaki and Jura. Everyone eager to leave the stadium and calm themselves from the first day of the games. Mystical Fantasies being the first ones out the door and left before anyone could look for them. Which disappointed both teams from Fairy Tail and Team Sabertooth. Both looking for the mystics for different reasons. Fairy Tail looking for Lucy and Sabertooth looking for a battle.

However, since neither team knew where the mystics' inn was, they quickly retreated to their own inns. Once night fell, the mystics decided to roam around Crocus and meet up after they've all ate dinner wherever. Lucy had asked Cancer and Virgo for a little style change so that none of the fairies would recognize her as Lucy Heartfilia, thus regaining her black clothes from when she went undercover with Solori in Hargeon and perfume to hide her scent.

She put on her brown cloak and began roaming the beautiful night streets of Crocus. Seeing many of the citizens roaming themselves talking about the games or just eating out. She felt at peace, for once not having to worry about being found out by Skull's Fire and not having to avoid the public eye in hiding. The guild master soon found herself at a garden plaza and decided to take a break from her stroll and sat on a bench.

"When was the last time I felt this peaceful?" Lucy asked to herself out loud.

Lucy found herself looking at the stars. Thinking about her training when she first started 6 years ago and then finding out about Skull's Fire's target for her a few moths later. It made her think would she ever be able to get away from all of these problems and return to her nakama even after the games. She bet that not even Crux would find the answer, there were too many possibilities for anyone to count.

Suddenly, Lucy was brought out of her thoughts when she heard laughing and teasing coming towards her direction. Other people walking by stopped to watch as the men along with their 2 exceeds of Team Sabertooth made their way down the streets of Crocus bragging about their wins during the day. Which made the blonde guild master slightly ticked off. She glared at the men, unconsciously giving off a small aura of her magic in annoyance.

The sabers immediately felt the energy and turned their pupils towards Lucy, who stood up in annoyance and sighed as she decided to move elsewhere. They didn't recognize her as Mystical Fantasies' guild master so when Sting heard her heavy sigh with his advanced hearing, he immediately assumed that she was annoyed at them. An assumption that is very much true.

"Hey!" Sting called at the cloaked guild master. "You got a problem or something?"

Lucy stopped and turned around, keeping her hood low and raising an eyebrow at the blonde saber. "Excuse me?" She asked annoyed, her aura fading as she did so.

"You heard me." Sting replied. "You got a problem with us just casually walking here talking?"

"Sting..." Rogue said, the white dragon slayer simply ignoring him.

Lucy crossed her arms, the other bystanders deciding to leave as they all could sense that the fading magic aura was Lucy's and didn't want to get involved as a witness to a fight. "I wanted to leave in peace, but now I do have a problem with you alone."

Rogue was about to interfere, until he caught Lucy's scent now that the perfume was fading away and recognized it as the mystics' guild master. Which made the dragon slayer want to stop this even sooner. "Sting-"

"You asking for a fight or something?" Sting asked, cutting Rogue off.

"I believe you are." Lucy quickly retorted.

Sting gnashed his teeth in annoyance and got ready to tackle her. Lector and Frosch cheering for the slayer. However, Rogue, Rufus and Ogra noticed that Lucy's hand began to glow gold and her magic aura resonating from it. The 3 sabers immediately recognized that magic as the magic of Mystical Fantasies' guild master. Before they could stop Sting, Lucy shot a golden beam from her hand, pushing Sting back to Rogue's feet.

"What...?" Sting asked to himself, trying to get up.

"Are you asking for a war?" Lucy asked, fully knowing what it meant if another guild tried to harm someone from another guild.

"What are you talking about?" Sting retorted.

"We apologize. He was just being careless." Rogue immediately apologized, standing in front of the blonde slayer.

Sting looked at Rogue, wondering why in the world he was apologizing to the girl. That was, until Lucy walked up to the group of men and exceeds and glared at Sting. Instantly, Sting knew that glare from when Lucy stopped his fight with Ryu from ever starting. The glare giving him chills and gulping as he looked at her with nervousness. Also realizing that he had practically attempted to attack another guild master.

"That magic..." Rufus spoke up. "What is it? I couldn't memorize it."

Lucy turned around at the question and looked behind to them slightly. "Of course you wouldn't... it is a magic not known to this world after all."

As Lucy began to walk away, Lector grabbed on the bottom of Lucy's cloak, wanting to ask another question. But instead, Lucy was pulled back and slightly choked and was pulled back. Her hood falling from her head and her blonde hair revealing itself. Once Lucy regained her balance, she kept her back faced to the sabers. She had to make sure they could not see her face. Lector letting go of the cloak, realizing what he had just done.

The blonde guild master was glad that there was no one to witness her exposed face and hid her eyes under her bangs. "Did you just do what I think you just did?" She asked, her cold guild master persona going in place.

"It... It was an accident!" Lector protested.

"Really?" Lucy asked as she pulled her hood back up to cover her face. "You're not sounding too confident like you always are cat. Are you afraid?"

"Hey! Leave Lector alone!" Sting said. "He said it was an accident."

"And I should assume that you trying to attack me, _a guild master_ no less, was an accident too?" Lucy asked, making the blonde shut up. "And if I were to tell your guild master let's have a war because of false attack against me, would you say it was an accident as well?"

"I-If you're talking i-in numbers of guild members... you would b-be at a d-disadvantage..." Lector added.

"Am I?" Lucy asked as she began to walk away. "Misaki has more than a thousand ghosts at her command that could even drag you to the underworld with a simple back hug. Aria has the potential to take away the oxygen around you and make people suffocate once threatened. Solori's weapon is something harmless at first sight, but she can command thousands of them to deadly weapons. Corona can make your nightmares into reality that is ten times worse than what it originally was, leaving her enemy paralyzed."

"Excuse me!?" Rufus asked in disbelief, not ever hearing those specific abilities before.

"Thousands of ghosts... suffocation... deadly and... nightmares leaving people paralyzed?" Ogra listed them mumbling.

Lucy stopped walking and turned to face the sabers with a glare. "Takeshi's fire is not normal fire. It's as strong as Natsu Dragneel's fire and can get so hot that it would turn a fiery blue. Zero may use only bow and arrows half of the time, but in reality he can make an explosion that size of a guild hall. Same with Sora, who usually uses requip but can actually absorb magic through his swords. But Ryu... there is a major difference that makes him stronger from you."

"What is that?" Frosch asked innocently.

Lucy smirked as she turned around to start walking around a corner. "He went through hell itself along with me. So would we be at a disadvantage? Because I'm pretty sure your guild just relies on your team, the master and his daughter." With those words, she left the sabers in their frightened thoughts.

* * *

The second day of the Grand Magic Games was even more packed in the stadium than yesterday. After people had seen the first day, everyone immediately wanted to see the events of the second day and anticipate what could occur during the battles. Once the mystics got to their booth, Lucy looked toward the sabers' booth. Reminding them with her glare of what happened just the night before. She saw them gulp and smirked, turning her attention back to the games.

Chapati announced that the second game for the day was Chariots. Lucy watched from the booth that she chose Takeshi which was a good choice in her opinion. She looked to the skulls and saw Averia going down to the stadium and with the smirk on her face, Lucy knew the snake was up to something. The rest of the participants were; Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Ichiya, Yuka and Risley.

Once everyone was there, the mystics watched as the game began. Averia immediately distracted everybody by letting a mist mixed in with a bit of non-lethal poison. It acted as dust or powder to cloud another's eyes. Takeshi, expecting something like that from the snake, immediately revealed his wings to blow the mist away and began to run afterwards. Which made Averia mentally scowl.

"Damn that Fire Demon..." Averia thought, transforming into a snake and moving at a fast speed.

"Did you see that!?" Chapati asked into the mic. "Not only Averia just get a head start, but Takeshi of Mystical Fantasies just spread wings from his back to get rid of the mist!"

"Amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" Yajima added.

"Cooool!" Jason cheered, writing things down in his small notebook.

The crowd began to cheer as the participants began to advance. Currently, Averia and Takeshi were fighting for first place, Ichiya, Yuka and Risley having their own battle to advance and the last 3 were the motion-sick dragon slayers. Ryu sighing in relief that he went for yesterday's game rather than Chariots. Not wanting to go through motion sickness.

"You're starting to really get on my nerves!" Averia said, turning back to human form while still running.

"Hard to believe since I wasn't really trying." Takeshi replied calmly.

"Why you..."

Averia immediately pressed her index and middle fingers on the red jewel on her forehead. The jewel glowing and her eyes glowing red. Takeshi's eyes narrowed as he reached for something in the light black and red trench coat he wore. A golden staff adorned with red jewels formed from the red jewel and Averia smirked, while Takeshi took out a dark red flaming sword. The 2 immediately clashing, making an impact that caused the participants to lose their balance a bit.

"Go Takeshi!" Ryu and Solori cheered from where they were.

"Amazing!" Chapati yelled. "Team Skull's Fire and Team Mystical Fantasies have engaged in battle, running to the finish line while doing so!"

Averia looked back to see the finish line behind her. She smirked as she pushed Takeshi back with her staff before it disappeared, turned into a snake and tripped him, making him slip off the chariot. But he didn't completely come off as he flared his wings out last minute and got back on the vehicle. Averia slithered her way to the finish line and got first place, while Takeshi ran to be second.

"Heh, better luck next time... Demon Prince." Averia said deviously.

"Next time... you won't be so lucky." Takeshi warned.

Soon Ichiya, Yuka and Risley arrived at the finish line. Now only 3 participants remained, which were the 3 dragon slayers. Lucy watched, silently cheering Natsu and Gajeel to make it across the finish line. she watched how they never gave up and how Natsu began to tell Sting the reason why he and Gajeel do this despite being one of the now weaker guilds. How they needed to make up for those who were humiliated and who waited for them. It brought the crowd and Fairy Tail to tears.

"But most of all..." Natsu began to add. "We do this to show Lucy... that we won't give up! We won't ever give up on this tournament and we won't give up bringing her home!"

The mystics turned to their blonde guild master, who his her face under her cloak. But they all could feel the truth in those words and they knew Lucy did too. When they created Mystical Fantasies, Lucy had told them after their job was done, she would return to Fairy Tail and they were welcome to join as well since they were now all nakama. They knew she never wanted to leave, but she had no choice once she decided to protect them.

Lucy unconsciously gave off a warm aura. Not of her usual power, but the aura she would give off when she was just a celestial mage. Averia, Takeshi, the rest of the mystics, Natsu, Gajeel and the rest of the fairies also recognized the aura as the celestial mage's and gave off different reactions.

"Lucy... grab ahold of yourself..." Takeshi said as he looked toward the blonde in the booth.

"That aura..." Averia said that caught Takeshi's attention. "She's here! Her power is growing and we're sure to find her!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Takeshi said. "Our master hid her in a place you would never find her."

"Please, spare me the speech." Averia said as she smirked. "So long that power of hers keeps growing, it would soon be easy to track her without the need of your master."

The fairies looked to the mystics' booth where Lucy was and smiled at the soft aura she was giving off. At that moment all of them, even Natsu and Gajeel, could feel that she was still silently cheering them off. Even though she was pushing them away from her problems, they knew Lucy was still a part of their nakama.

After that, Natsu passed the finish line in 6th place and Gajeel in 7th place. Leaving Sting to be last. Erza, Gray and Wendy then took the 2 dragon slayers to the infirmary. Lucy calmed herself, thus the aura she was resonating faded quickly and made the skulls lose track of where it was coming from.

Then, the battles began. Lucy clenched her fists as she watched Toby from Lamia Scale and Amos from Skull's Fire made their way to the stadium. Yesterday was that ice woman and Levy, now Toby and that dragon angel. Kailani and Amos were not as strong as Sanzaru, Averia and Dreymeil, but that was only in the perspective of the mystics. To others, they could be one of the strongest they've seen.

Amos was lost in the book he was reading, not paying any mind to Toby and his rambling. The gong rang as Toby went to attack. But Amos spread his wings and flew up from a great height. Lucy could see Solori gnash her teeth in anger. Toby began to complain from the ground and Amos closed his book annoyed. The feathers on his wings soon became sharp like knives and with a powerful flap, the knife like feathers began to aim for Toby in all directions.

"Can you shut up?" Amos asked, opening his book again. "You're annoying me.

As Chapati began to commentate on Amos' wings and his unusual attacks against Toby. Lucy tried to calm Solori down. The angel was mad that Amos continued to keep copying her attacks and her abilities. Solori was a light angel while Amos was a fallen dragon angel. The 2 have met before and became rivals, however, Solori was always superior in their battles. Even if there was no clear winner.

After Lucy calmed Solori down, she sensed her communication lacrima lighting up and when no one was looking, she ran out into the hall to answer it. When she did, the silhouette of the skull's master met her eyes as she took off her hood. They both nodded to each other before he spoke up.

"Lucy... I felt you're aura." He started. "If you're in the stadium, don't go anywhere after it's over."

Lucy laughed to herself and put on her best disappointed face. "Sadly I can't, the mystics' master brought me here to see the games, but they're going to escort me back to my hiding place."

"That damn woman... always somehow a step ahead of us." He mumbled.

"I'll try to leak my aura a bit when I leave, maybe that way it'll be easier to find me... if I don't get caught." Lucy added.

"Alright then... I shall find you soon, Lucy." He said

Lucy's lacrima then turned off and she punched the wall hard. Gnashing her teeth, she went on her knees while small tears fell from face. The plan was taking longer than she expected. She needed to get rid of Skull's Fire before the games ended and things were not going as planned. Lucy soon heard cheering and assumed the battles have come to pass and it was now the next battle.

"You and Skull's Fire will never find me... my dear-"

"Master Lucy!" Zero called, interrupting her. "Amos won, but Solori and Elfmen are going against each other!"

"What!?" Lucy immediately placed her hood on and rushed back in her booth in quick haste.

Though, unknown to Lucy and the rest of the mystics, there was someone who had heard the entire conversation between Lucy and the skulls' master. Even so far as hearing Zero yell 'Master Lucy' to the blonde. They, like most of Fiore, didn't know that Lucy was still alive. Believing the rumors of her death 6 years ago. But to see her in the flesh, while eavesdropping, it was hard to deny at that point.

"Her of all people... is their guild master." They thought in astonishment. "She's hiding from Skull's Fire, so that means... I can't tell anyone." With those thoughts, the person left without a sound.

* * *

Once Lucy made it back to her booth, she watched as Solori met with Elfmen and the 2 got into battle stance. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want neither to lose. She just wanted both her nakama to do great in the games and always silently cheered for both of them.

She watched intensely as the gong rang and she wondered what kind of outcome it would be. She watched as Solori stood there in a sassy manner and Elfmen began to transform. Lucy kept her eyes on only Solori. The blonde guild master knew that Solori wouldn't hold back on a battle like this and her sassy manner and calm composure only supported that fact and sighed as she sat down.

"Beast Soul: Weretiger!" Elfmen chanted as his skin turned into one that resembled a cheetah.

Solori smirked as she only stood still, not having any intention on moving. The crowd watched as Elfmen began charging towards Solori in fast speed. A bunch of people, including the announcers, trying to tell Solori to move before she got tackled. But Mystical Fantasies knew better. By the time Elfmen was a split second away from Solori, her large feathery wings spread out and she flew high in the air.

"Whoa! Solori out of nowhere is now in the sky with also a pair of wings!" Chapati exclaimed.

"I didn't even see her move!" Yajima added.

"Soooooo coooool!" Jason cheered in excitement.

Lucy turned to look at Sabertooth's booth. Everyone, except for Yukino, began to shudder just a bit. Lucy smirked, since it was so obvious that they remembered what she said about Solori's wings. The wings that differentiate her from Amos in more ways than one. The one thing about her wings that Amos will never copy and the one thing that makes Solori powerful.

"Hey! Get down here and fight like a real man!" Elfmen shouted.

"Who are you calling a man, huh!?" Solori asked, slightly offended.

Suddenly, she turned to look at her right wing. A part of it began to glow and transformed into something made out of some metal. Solori grabbed it and plucked it from her wing without a second thought. She smirked from above and began to aim where Elfmen stood.

"Say hello to my friendly blaster." She said. "It doesn't hurt... much."

Solori then proceeded to shoot blasts of light magic from the large blaster. Elfmen dodging the blasts quickly thanks to his Beast Soul. Solori then, having to much fun, went down to get better aim at a decent range and making her blaster disappear. Elfmen began to circle her slowly, but then Solori smirked. She raised her arms above her head a light orb forming and throwing it at Elfmen. Which Elfmen did not dodge this time.

The Takeover mage rolled back at a perfect distance for Solori. Her wings flared out wide and as a whole began to transform itself into metal looking wings. Everyone was surprised by this. They had thought that Amos' wings were amazing, but Solori was definitely taking that attention. But what surprised the audience next were the fact the wings have become detached and just hovered on her back.

"What kind of magic is that!?" Elfmen asked.

"Is it requip?" Levy asked Erza.

"I have never seen a type of requip where wings turn into that." Erza replied astonished.

"It's pretty, right?" Solori asked. "Master's hell of a training paid off."

The angel soon began her attack. She began moving her arms in various movements that seemed like water and one by one, parts of the wings began to disappear and detach itself from the whole. Elfmen looked around to see the separated wing parts behind him, and pushed him back. But as he did, once one part went toward him, Elfmen caught it. But the difference was that his skin was now different. It was green and had lizard-like texture.

"Beast Soul: Lizardman." Elfmen said as he threw the piece of the wing back.

The mystic then commanded her wings to come back to her and they turned back into their white feathery state. She smirked as everything was getting interesting. Solori dismissed her wings and got into a stance. Her hands surrounded by light and Elfmen got ready to tackle again. Which the 2 did. They kept attacking each other with smirks on their faces. Neither one having the desire to lose.

But they were brought back to reality when they heard the gong rang and was put to a dead stop. "It's over! A tie between Elfmen and Solori!" Chapati announced.

"I didn't even notice how much time passed." Yajima added.

"Suuuuuupeeeer cooool!" Jason screamed through the mic.

Elfmen undid his takeover and he gave a smirk to Solori who was very satisfied with the battle. However, Elfmen was pretty beat up. Having to take most of Solori's shots and had many bruises to get rid of. Mira came and congratulated Elfmen and nodded to Solori for the good match, before she and Lisanna took Elfmen to the infirmary.

* * *

Afterwards, day 2 of the Grand Magic Games had ended. After Solori and Elfmen's battle, it was Mira against Jenny. Which Mira obviously won. After all the model choices they posed for and half of the men's nose bleeding, Mira ended it with one attack from her Satan Soul. The last battle was Kagura vs. Yukino. Which ended in Kagura's win and Yukino's despair. Lucy couldn't help but feel sorry for the fellow celestial mage.

Once everyone was dismissed from the stadium, Lucy was taking another peaceful stroll around the streets of Crocus. She wouldn't be doing this if she wasn't in that booth throughout the entire games. She wanted to be out on the stadium too but she couldn't due to being guild master. Lucy was then brought out of her thoughts when she recognized the familiar light gray hair in front of her and tapped Yukino's shoulder.

"Yes?" The saber asked as she turned around.

"You're Yukino, right?" Lucy asked, giving a smile from under her hood.

"Yes... but who are you?" Yukino asked.

"Me?" Lucy asked pointing at herself. "I'm Mystical Fantasies' guild master!"

"Guild master!?" The saber asked surprised again. "What business would you need with me?"

"I just wanted to talk with a fellow celestial mage is all."

"Huh?" Yukino asked.

To not draw any attention to herself, Lucy brought Yukino to a place not too crowded and was usually empty during the night since it was a neighborhood. The lights in the houses were all off and Lucy sat Yukino on a bench and looked at Yukino from under her hood. She didn't feel like revealing herself just yet, so she just had herself sit down beside Yukino.

"So... why did you want to talk to me?"

"I wanted to know how you were holding up with today's battles." Lucy replied looking at the night sky. "You seemed pretty beat up when it ended."

"Please don't pity me." Yukino suddenly said. "I don't want or need your pity."

"I'm not pitying you." Lucy retorted. "I just want to know if you're alright, purely because I want to know."

Yukino looked at Lucy. Though the celestial mage didn't know she was talking to Lucy and recognized her only as a guild master, she thought it would be okay to get the things she's hiding off her chest. She stood up and gestured for Lucy to walk with her. Lucy smiled at this and followed the celestial mage as they strolled Crocus' streets.

They walked passed people, Lucy being patient with Yukino who was gathering her thoughts. She didn't really want to pry, but Lucy knew the look in Yukino's eyes. They were exactly like hers when she found out everything about Skull's Fire when she was still in Fairy Tail and gave that same look before she went to Mira to get the job she disappeared on. It was hard for her to even speak about it without gathering her thoughts. So she waited.

Soon, the saber stopped walking and had her face hidden behind her bangs. Lucy was about to say something when she and Yukino hear Natsu and Happy running towards them. When they finally caught up. Natsu and Happy saw that Yukino was there and immediately stopped themselves from addressing Lucy like they usually would. But they also could sense Yukino's gloomy aura and wanted to know what was wrong.

"Hey, are you okay?" Happy asked.

"Is it because of the battle with Kagura?" Natsu asked, before grinning. "Don't worry about it, so you lost one battle. You can always get back up and get another win!"

Yukino then suddenly went to her knees and started crying. Natsu and Happy start questioning if it was something they said that made her start crying and began to argue over who said what. Meanwhile, Lucy went to place a hand on Yukino's shoulder. That's when the ex-saber spilled everything. How she was kicked off the guild for being weak and how she was never allowed to go to Sabertooth again.

Lucy at first was silent. She clenched her fists and began to shake. She hated that. More than anything she hated what they did to Yukino. All worries of Skull's Fire disappeared from her mind and was replaced with anger of unreasonable judgement against Yukino.

"How dare they..." Lucy said as she released a stronger aura that was fueled by her Star magic. "That place deserves no right to be a guild!"

"I agree!" Natsu said, finally grasping the situation and hitting his fist with the palm of his other hand. "A guild that makes a friend cry, doesn't deserve to be even considered a guild!"

"A friend?" Yukino thought.

Natsu and Happy then headed toward the Sabertooth inn in a rush. Lucy leaving after saying farewell to Yukino and the celestial mage promising to still watch the games from the crowd. Lucy's aura continued to resonate through Crcous, the guild master herself not giving a single care about it at the moment. Her aura soon resonated to the inn the skulls were staying and they immediately contacted their master.

As soon as Lucy arrived at the Sabertooth inn, she could see Natsu face to face with Minerva. The other members of Sabertooth weren't intimidated by Natsu or Happy in the slightest, but they shivered slightly when they saw Lucy's glare from under her hood when she entered. The sabers could feel her aura and were intimidated by it. Especially Team Sabertooth. Still the other night's events fresh in their minds.

"Well, if it isn't the mystic's master." Minerva greeted deviously, turning her attention to Lucy. "What do we owe the presence?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes and increased her aura more than she ever did in 6 years. Surprising the sabers in the room. In the time since their first encounter thanks to Ryu and the Twin Dragon Slayers, Lucy had never interfered with stopping the fight and let Misaki do all the work and every encounter afterwards, Lucy had only ever used just a bit of her power to put the slayers in their place.

"Why?" Lucy began with an icy tone. "Why did you do that to Yukino?"

"E-Excuse me?" Minerva stuttered from trying to get used to Lucy's strong aura.

"She only had one loss and you kick her out? What kind of guild does that?" Lucy asked.

"Who are you to question the way we run our guild?" Jiemma asked. "Our guild only value the strong and kick out the weak. You have no right to question us."

"If that is your way, then you have no right to be called a guild." Lucy retorted. "A wizards guild is a place where people gather to make a family and watch each others backs. A place full of warmth and without fear. That's what defines a great guild, not this."

"Say what you like." Minerva replied. "In the end, it's about power and who is superior out of all."

Lucy gnashed her teeth and clenched her fists from underneath her cloak in anger. She was about to say something until she could feel the light buzzing from her communication lacrima. She scowled at herself before looking at every saber present in the room, then grabbed Natsu and Happy by the ear.

"You have no idea what path you're putting Sabertooth. If you don't stop this quest for power, you'll end up corrupted and lost." Lucy explained before turning around to drag the 2 fairies out of the inn. "Just like him. Exactly like _that_ coward, traitor and low-life."

* * *

Once Lucy, Natsu and Happy were outside and far from the Sabertooth inn, Lucy threw Natsu and Happy in front of her. As they were recovering from Lucy dragging them by the ears, the guild master turned around to look at her buzzing communication lacrima and sighed as she didn't answer it. Her aura had completely faded and she knew that she had to be somewhere else other than her guild's inn for the night.

She couldn't go elsewhere and knew she had to settle in the only place she could. She turned to Natsu and Happy and sighed as she did so. She felt like she was going to regret doing this in the near future and summoned Gemini. The twin spirits dancing, catching Natsu and Happy's attention.

"What can we do for you, Miss. Lucy?" Both asked in unison.

"I need you to go back to our inn and tell the others I'll be staying elsewhere tonight." Lucy replied. "I released a quarter of my magic on accident, so I'm going to need to hide."

"We understand, Miss. Lucy!" Gemini replied.

"If they ask you to, transform into me and give them the story." Lucy also added. "Thanks Gemini."

The twin spirits nodded and began to make their way to Mystical Fantasies' inn at a fast speed. Once that was done, she turned to Natsu and Happy. Who were patiently waiting for her to speak after recovering. She sighed again, knowing that it would cause a bit of reaction. But for now it was her only option.

"Look-"

"Wow Luce, I could tell that you were stronger. But knowing that the energy before was just a quarter of your magic is pretty impressive." Natsu said grinning.

"Yeah Lucy! I thought that was most of it, but clearly not!" Happy agreed.

Lucy smiled while rubbing her arm. "Thanks guys... listen I need you to bring me to your inn."

"To our inn?" Happy asked, slightly shocked. "Why?"

"It's my power." Lucy replied. "I-"

The blonde guild master didn't reply as she began to sway. She closed her eyes as she got a headache and fell to her knees. Natsu and Happy got concerned and went to her side, trying to help her calm down. Small tears began to fell from her eyes as she tried to suppress her headache, but in the end, it was too much for her and she fainted. Natsu caught Lucy and immediately nodded to Happy. The dragon slayer then carried Lucy and headed back towards their inn.

* * *

The master of Skull's Fire immediately slammed the table when he got no answer from Lucy's communication lacrima. He had felt the magic aura of Lucy's grow since he stayed at the skulls' inn and wanted to tell Lucy to stay put from wherever she was so that Dreymeil could find her, but Lucy didn't answer. She had never answered the lacrima when he called and was suspicious as to why she didn't answer.

"Whatever the reason for you not answering is to me Lucy... you better hope it has nothing to do with those pitiful fairies." He said to no one. "I believe it's time to finally capture the mystics' guild master."

Meanwhile, outside the door, Dreymeil stood with his arms crossed. He had heard everything that his master said and became lost in thought. He walked away quietly in silence and went to his room where Sanzaru and Amos were sleeping peacefully in the dark.

"Be prepared Heartfilia... it's almost time to end your charade."

* * *

 **Yes! This chapter is finally done! I hope you liked it since it literally took me all of my Christmas Break to piece together to my satisfaction. I hope you all had a great wonderful break in general and I hope you all got what you wanted.** **Sadly, I probably won't write in a long while. Exams are coming up for me and I need to start focusing on my studies again. Especially math! I can't math if my life depended on me.**

 **So anyway, a lot of things happened in this chapter. I personally liked how Lucy scared Team Saberooth at the beginning. Who do you think was the one eavesdropping on Lucy's conversation with Skull's Fire's master? What do you think she was about to say before Zero called for her? And finally, who do you think Lucy was talking about when she left Sabertooth with Natsu and Happy?**

 **All these answers will be revealed really soon so I hope all of you can be patient with me. I'll most likely be able to update around the end of January and start of February. I'm not sure which. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and good luck to those who are already back to school and are going to be back in school!**

 **Ja ne~**


	10. The Third Day

**Guess who's back with another update? That's right, finally, after all the stress of exams and trying to get used to all my new semester classes. I finally finished writing this chapter 2 months after the last. Which was way before exams so I had no worries. So I hope you're excited because I'm proud of this chapter and enjoy~!**

* * *

Natsu and Happy soon arrived at Fairy Tail's inn. The other members still all talking about and drinking as such. But when Natsu entered the inn, Asuka saw him carrying Lucy on his back. On their way there, Natsu had ran and Lucy's hood fell while doing so. Exposing her face as Asuka smiled at the sight of the blonde. Though the tiny cowgirl was born way after Lucy disappeared, Bisca had shown her photographs of Lucy when she asked who they would look for on missions.

"Mama!" Asuka called. "Natsu brought back Lucy!"

The members that heard the young girl, which was practically everyone, looked at Natsu with concerned and shocked eyes. Besides Team Natsu, who had actually seen Lucy's face since she disappeared, everyone was shocked to see that Lucy did look like she never aged a bit. She looked only a year older than when she disappeared, having to been 18 when she did and she only looked about 19. They were happy to see her, but looked at Natsu suspiciously concerned.

"Uh... Natsu?" Wendy asked slowly. "Why is Lucy sleeping on your back?"

"That's... uh... kinda a long story..." Natsu replied awkwardly.

"Don't tell me you kidnapped her!" Makarov shouted in assumption.

"Hey! I want her back as much as you do, but I ain't gonna kidnap her!"

"Then start explaining yourself, Natsu." Erza demanded.

Natsu nodded as he carried Lucy over to a booth in the inn so she could lay there. Once she was comfortably in the booth seat, Natsu began to tell everyone the story from the start. How he and Happy encountered Yukino and heard of her being kicked out. How Lucy also stormed in with him to Sabertooth. When she left after releasing a quarter of her magic and finally when she told them to bring her to their inn and fainting.

"Interesting..." Makarov noted.

"Why would Lucy want to hide here of all places?" Gray asked aloud.

"Yeah... it doesn't make sense." Levy added.

"I asked her why and she said it has something to do with her power, but she fainted before she could say anything else..." Happy explained.

"If only we knew what her magic was, maybe we could find the answer if we knew." Mira said.

"Then why don't we just wake her up?" Natsu blankly suggested.

"Do you want her to kick your face, Natsu?" Gray asked.

"We might as well let her sleep." Wendy said. "We can ask her questions tomorrow morning."

"Wendy's right." Makarov agreed. "We should all rest for the night."

"I'll put Lucy in the extra rooms." Erza added. "Wendy come help me."

"Alright." Wendy replied.

The next morning, Lucy woke up in a spare room of the fairies' inn. She massaged her head from the headache she got last night and looked out the window to see it was just passed dawn. She sat up and got her cloak, that Wendy and Erza took off before laying her in the bed. Then, Lucy made her way downstairs quietly. Once she was downstairs, she looked around pretty sure that she was alone and took out her small communication lacrima and contacted the skulls' master.

He immediately replied and looked at Lucy worriedly through the lacrima. "Lucy? What happened?"

"Sorry... when I released too much magic, I fainted." Lucy apologized, lying in the process.

"Nothing to do with Mystical Fantasies or Fairy Tail?"

"It had nothing to do with them. I just stayed in my hiding place." Lucy replied.

"I see. It seems you haven't quite mastered your magic."

"I already mastered it." Lucy retorted. "It's sometimes too much magic to contain after all."

"That's true... you did create it yourself."

Lucy nodded and continued the conversation like that. Just him asking questions to her and herself replying with a simple lie compared to what really happened. She knew that the skulls' master was naïve. Or he just couldn't tell if a person is lying or not. Once the questioning was done, Lucy pretended to look out as if she noticed something. She then looked at the lacrima with a slightly troubled face and nodded.

"The mystics have come to get me. I need to go." Lucy said.

"Alright then Lucy. Talk to you again."

Once Lucy turned the lacrima off, she hid it in her cloak and opened the door to the entrance of the inn and left without a sound. However, what she didn't know was one of the fairies overheard the entire conversation from up the stairs and sat in silence, hearing everything from when the call started to the end of it. They had seen everything thanks to Lucy's back being turned and couldn't believe what they heard.

Once they were sure that Lucy was gone, they stood from their sitting position and went downstairs to where Lucy had been sitting just a few moments ago. They placed their hand on the table and looked outside the window. They began contemplate what they should do with they just heard. But they decided to leave the matter alone for now, wanting to see how it would go later.

* * *

The 3rd day of the Grand Magic Games, thankfully Gemini explained everything but Misaki and Corona did scold Lucy just a little bit. The boys excluding Takeshi however, thought it was unfair and protested that Lucy get a punishment she did something so irresponsible. But Misaki immediately made them shut up by bringing out her ghosts and listing out the amount of irresponsible things they had done in the past while this was Lucy's first.

The game for the day was Pandemonium and Misaki decided to participate in this one. But Lucy narrowed her eyes when she saw Dreymeil go right after. Then Erza went down too. Lucy prayed that this game would be short and thanks to Erza, it really was cut short in the end. Erza was the first to go and she chose to battle all 100 monsters inside Pandemonium, succeeding and shocking the crowd. Taking first place.

So Mato decided to bring of the MPF to rate the powers of each mage to determine the ranks. Millianna was next and did her attack, getting 365 as her score. But, the audience and some of the guilds didn't know how to react since they didn't know if Millianna's score was good or not. Which was to be expected since the MPF was never really brought out before until these games.

Lahar - the guest speaker - then began to explain how the MPF scores were tallied and soon explained that Millianna's score was that of a captains. Then it was Hibiki's turn. Making all his fangirls cheer for him. But sadly was disappointed and started to hug Cana since he got a score of 95. Next was Ogra as he shot his Lightning God Cannon which exceeded everyone else's scores with 3825 points.

"Look at his smug face after that, Misaki didn't even go yet." Yoru said.

"He doesn't even know what she's made out of." Zero added.

"Oh believe me, he does." Lucy said crossing her arms as Jura went. "I made sure he and those sabers knew who they were dealing with."

Dreymeil soon went towards the MPF. Lucy narrowed her eyes from beneath her hood and a pure black scythe that looked like black ice formed in his hand. He extended his arm that held the scythe so that it was aimed directly at the MPF. Suddenly, out of nowhere, ice that could also be mistaken for crystals collided with the MPF, giving him a score of 5395 points. Blowing Ogra's score in dust. Which made the mystics frown.

"That's not even his full power." Aria noted.

"We all know that." Sora said as Jura went up next.

After Jura casted his spell, he got a score of 8544 points. Which made the crowd and guilds dumbfounded. Fairy Tail wishing the best for Cana who had yet to go and the sabers looking at Jura like he was monster like they did Lucy when she told them about the potential in her guild members. Finally, it was Misaki's turn. The necromancer walked to the MPF, pushing her cloak out of the way and pulling out her scythe out of nowhere from inside.

"Whoa! Misaki from Mystical Fantasies has just pulled out her scythe from nowhere, we might just get to see just how powerful the second in command of the mystics truly is!" Chapati announced.

Misaki stared at the MPF and raised her scythe so that it would be right above her and slightly behind. A dark black purple magic aura surrounding her body. Then it gathered into her scythe, once it was done, Misaki made a slicing movement and a large slash along with ghosts came into contact with the MPF. Everyone looked at the MPF to see that her score was 8547 points. Just barely passing Jura's score.

"Amazing! Misaki has surpassed the Wizard Saint Jura's score!" Chapati commented.

"This just proves how equally matched the 2 wizards are." Yajima added.

"Indeed, if we had known her power was like this, she might be qualified to be a Wizard Saint." Lahar noted.

Finally, last but not least, it was Cana's turn. By this time, she was swaying side to side. Completely drunk from the liquor she just drowned down her throat. Fairy Tail B face palmed and thought for the worst, until Cana took off her white cover up and revealed red markings on her left arm. All of Fairy Tail gawked at the markings, knowing what it was. Lucy could see all of Fairy Tail turn to someone.

However, Mystical Fantasies could not see who it was. Everyone was looking at thin air on a part of the balcony. Lucy on the other had, could make out a faint shape of a long blonde haired girl sitting on the balcony. But she soon disappeared once Lucy stared long enough. The blonde guild master looked down to the back of her right hand that was covered with a glove. The one that had her Mystical Fantasies guild mark over her Fairy Tail one.

"Is it because of my Fairy Tail guild mark that I could faintly see what was there?" She wondered.

Her eyes went back to Cana, who emitted a bright light from her arm and aimed at the MPF. Everyone watched the brunette mage with anxious looks as she chanted 'Fairy Glitter', Lucy recognizing it as one of the 3 major fairy spells from the guild. Then, a massive explosion collided with the MPF and everyone closed their eyes, not wanting to be blinded. When the light died down, the crowd and guilds were in awe as the MPF was broken with a score of 9999 points.

"Whoa!" Ryu said leaning over the balcony where he stood. "She just destroyed that thing!"

"Impressive." Corona said, not expecting anything less from Fairy Tail.

"There's no stopping us!" Cana declared. "Fairy Tail will always come back stronger!"

After Cana's breaking of the MPF, the rankings were Erza in first place, Cana second place, Misaki third, Jura fourth, Dreymeil fifth place, Ogra sixth, Millianna seventh place and finally Hibiki is last. Fairy Tail cheered for their win and Mystical Fantasies greeted Misaki with proud words and smiles. Then Chapati announced the first battle of the 3rd day. Which was Millianna vs. Corona.

Corona jumped from the booth where the mystics team was and walked to meet Millianna, who was waiting patiently for the knight witch. They both greeted each other and then the gong rang throughout the stadium. While her guild members cheered for the older woman, Lucy could feel someone watching her from the crowd. She scanned the stadium and knew it was someone other than the skulls and fairies. She decided to dismiss it and watch Corona's match.

"Get ready to lose!" Millianna said, dashing to Corona rapidly.

Millianna began to go hand to hand combat with Corona. Throwing kicks where she saw she might land and punches to add some damage. However, Corona dodged all these attacks then jumped farther back for some room. Millianna smirked as she began using her magic, ropes heading straight for Corona. The knight witch, in a fast motion, cut the ropes with her left gold mechanical arm. No one noticing as she stood up straight.

Corona smirked as she flipped her hair with her right hand. "I believe you should be the one prepared." She said.

The older woman's eyes glowed a darker shade of pink and red. Millianna immediately halted, stopping just a few meters away from Corona. The mermaid sensing the older woman's aura grow from what it was just 2 minutes ago. With her right hand, Corona covered her right eye and her hair began to float. A bright magenta light covered the stadium and when it died down, Corona smirked at her change.

"What the-?" Millianna asked in a hushed voice.

Corona's skirt was now a high low skirt, showing off the golden armor boots she wore. Gold armor adorned her shoulders, chest and right hand. Her hair in a high pony tail, drifting to her knees. But what was the most noticeable change on her was her left arm. No one had noticed it before, since left hand would usually be covered by the ruffles on her sleeve, but now Corona's left sleeve disappeared. Leaving a large black mechanical arm that had sharp claws, replacing it.

"Amazing!" Chapati commented. "Corona of Mystical Fantasies has transformed into some sort of armor."

"Is this a form of requip?" Yajima questioned. "I've never seen it before."

"Her left arm, it's been completely replaced by that mechanical one." Lahar noted.

"It's been awhile since I let out this arm... I'm just dying to use it." Corona said.

"What...? What is that thing?" Millianna asked, intimidated.

Corona only smirked as she raised the mechanical arm. "Your worst nightmare."

The knight witch immediately struck the ground with a loud boom, the pavement around her and Millianna shaking as Corona dashed for Millianna and stopped just far enough to encase Millianna's head with her claws for a split second. Then flipping over behind her. Millianna scanned herself over and then jumped away from the mystic. Corona smiled as she looked at the mechanical arm that glowed bright dark magenta.

"What did you do to me!?" She asked, shouting.

"Forgive me for acting so harsh, but I need to win for my guild." Corona first apologized. "As for what I did... I just took in your fears and nightmares."

"Her what!?" Natsu asked, listening closely.

"Is that even possible?" Gray asked.

"Even I haven't heard of magic like this." Erza replied.

"Alright!" Ryu cheered. "That's Corona for you! Once she gets ahold of those fears and nightmares, she doesn't have to do a damn thing!"

"All she has to do, is let that Devil's Arm of hers do the work." Takeshi added.

"Of course." Lucy agreed. "After all... she wouldn't be a knight witch without those nightmares."

At Lucy's words, Corona raised the Devil's Arm as it's claws became sharper and longer. Sting and Rogue had heard the mystics and Lucy speak about Corona. Sting shivering at the thought of facing his worst nightmare and fear in front of such a large crowd. Rogue himself not really showing emotion like usual, but just concentrating on what the knight witch would do next.

"Don't hold it against us." Corona said with a smile that shivers down the fairies' backs, reminding them of how Mira could do the same. "After all, it is just a friendly game, right?"

Millianna nodded slowly and the claws from the Devil's Arm extended, circling around Millianna. Black mist surrounding the mermaid. The lacrima vision tried to get a glimpse to what was happening. Millianna was frozen in place, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Everyone wondered why she just stood there, but then Corona dismissed her black mist. Changing back into her normal attire and her Devil's Arm disappearing.

Millianna slid to the floor, falling to lay down defeated and frozen as she covered her eyes. The tears finally falling from her eyes. Erza and Team Mermaid Heel was about to go help the cat girl, but Corona had already gave her a healing potion like Ichiya's healing parfum. She gave Millianna a sorrowful smile, having to seen her fear and nightmares too when she took absorbed them with the Devil's Arm.

"You've had a rough life, huh?" She asked, holding her hand out for Millianna to take. "Believe me, I know how that feels."

Millianna gnashed her teeth and crying more as she nodded. Chapati then announced Corona as the fair winner for the first battle. The mystics cheering for their guild mate, the mermaids smiling that in the end it was a fair win and the fairies cheering for the 2 mages. Sabertooth on the other hand wondered what Corona had shown Millianna and wondered if she was able to do that, what would stop her from showing their fears too?

It sent shivers down their spines. They went to look at the cloaked guild master of Mystical Fantasies, who planted the worries going through their head, Lucy's arms were crossed and she smirked as she met eye contact with the sabers. Immediately making the 4 boys turn back to face the arena like nothing happened. Lucy chuckled, seeing their baffled expressions and went to watch the next fight.

After Eve and Rufus' fight, that ended with Sabertooth's win, the next battle made all of the mystics and fairies narrow their eyes in total disapproval. It was Sanzaru of Skull's Fire vs. Laxus from Fairy Tail team B. The rest of fairy Tail team B looked at Laxus and the lightning dragon slayer only closed his eyes as he walked to the arena. Sanzaru already waiting for him impatiently.

"So, I finally get to battle a fairy after all this time." The fallen angel kitsune said, holding the hilt of the sword to his right.

"Don't get to cocky, skull." Laxus said getting into battle stance. "You're gonna regret messing with Fairy Tail."

The gong rang and Laxus immediately started the battle off by using his Lightning Dragon's Roar. But Sanzaru just smirked as he drew his sword on the right side of his waist, holding it upright so that the lightning can collide. Ryu gnashed his teeth, remembering how the skull did the same thing when they battled in Magnolia. The sword literally cut the lightning in half, reflecting both halves to other sides of the stadium.

"Whoa! Sanzaru of Skull's Fire cut through Laxus' lightning with just a mere sword!" Chapati commented.

"I don't recall ever seeing this type of weaponry in my life." Yajima added.

"Fascinating, not even the Rune Knights have such a weapon either." Lahar noted.

"What the heck is that sword?" Laxus asked as lightning swirled around his body to the ground.

"Please, you didn't even see the rest of my abilities." Sanzaru replied.

The white kitsune's tail swished to the side and he sheathed the sword in his hand while he took out the sword to the left of his waist. Mystical Fantasies' eyes widened, knowing full well what that sword - specifically - is capable of. Lucy desperately wanted to scream and warn Laxus of what that sword's ability is, but she knew that she would give herself away and rolled her balls into fists.

"Dammit all..." She mumbled to herself.

Laxus began to dodge all the swings coming his way from Sanzaru's sword and he soon regained stamina and surrounded his fist with lightning. He was able to land a Lightning Dragon's Fist on Sanzaru's back, but the skull only laughed. He straightened his back and cracked his neck for relief. Suddenly, black feathery wings spread from his back and black feathers fell from the air as he flew.

"Prepare to be cursed!" Sanzaru declared as the rest of the skulls at the booth smirked at what was about to happen.

"Cursed?" Laxus asked, voicing practically everyone - except the mystics' - thoughts.

Sanzaru then threw his sword at a fast pace, Laxus dodging the sword but not completely. The back of the blade had grazed Laxus' arm, making a slight stinging pain on him. Lucy and the rest of the mystics saw the blade graze the lightning dragon slayers' skin and knew that it had begun. Lucy grabbed her hood and tried to block her view along with the sounds of the crowd cheering for someone to win.

"Stop it..." She mumbled, a darker aura from her magic leaking fast at her negative thoughts. "Stop it, stop it..."

"Whoa!" Chapati said, feeling Lucy's magic power. "Do you feel that energy?"

"I don't think I have ever felt such strong magic energy in so long." Yajima noted.

"This magic aura, I cannot identify it." Lahar added.

The mystics looked to Lucy worriedly, ushering her to sit so that the skulls didn't see her in such a state. Fearing it might give away who she is. The skulls on the other hand smirked at the feel of the dark magic aura. Knowing full well that it was Lucy and that it was her negative emotions making her aura this way. A silhouette of someone else with the group smirking as they let the magic energy grow.

Natsu turned to where the mystics' booth was, turning just in time to see the members ushering Lucy to sit and hide herself as being the source of the magic aura. The pink haired male growled and turned to look at the skulls cocky faces like they had already won. He gnashed his teeth, seeing that Laxus looked up at Sanzaru angrily. The lightning dragon slayer's magic not producing as much as it was before.

"What did you do!?" Laxus demanded.

"I simply just placed a curse on you." Sanzaru said still in the air. "Don't worry it's not permanent, the curse was just to simply stop you from using magic is all."

"What!?" Makarov asked. "I didn't know that such a thing existed."

Sanzaru immediately dashed down and tackled Laxus. The blonde slayer being pushed back as he crashed into the wall. He wiped his sweat and tried to use Lightning Dragon's Talons, but there was just not enough magic for him to use because of the temporary curse. The fallen angel kistune continued to treat Laxus as his punching bag, the hits and damage taken not giving the blonde enough time to recuperate.

Lucy trembled, trying to calm herself and her overwhelming magic power. She could tell that the skulls were scanning the crowd for her, she could tell that Sanzaru was purposely making her feel bad for Fairy Tail's pain. She knew it all too well. Lucy looked to her worried guild members and turned to the wind spirit. Aria understood the look she got from her blonde guild master, having done this before and lowered the air levels around Lucy. Only so she would pass out.

When the magic power disappeared, Misaki turned to look at the booth the skulls were in and they still had the same smirks. The necromancer narrowed her eyes, she knew they were planning something but focused on the match at hand. "I have a bad feeling about this..." She thought.

Natsu himself was also getting angry at the way the fallen angel kitsune was just treating a guild member of Fairy Tail like trash and he rolled his hands into fists. "Laxus! What the hell you doing!?" He shouted. "Stop holding back and kick that guy's butt! You really wanna be beat up like trash!?"

Suddenly, Laxus grabbed Sanzaru's foot out of anger. Clearly hearing Natsu and pushing the skull to the far end of the arena. Sanzaru looked at Laxus in shock as lightning sizzled around his body, ready to electrify anyone that dare to come near him. "You're gonna regret making me of all people a punching bag." He said growling.

Without a second thought, Laxus began to dash towards Sanzaru at lightning speed. Sanzaru unable to dodge and fall to the ground as Laxus continued to go back and forth. Occasionally sending lightning attacks from afar using his dragon slaying magic. While everyone was busy cheering for Laxus' comeback, Misaki turned to look at the skulls to see all of them smirking, except for Dreymeil who was not there. Which made her even more.

"Is Sanzaru being given punishment?" Misaki wondered. "Hmm..."

Once Laxus dashed through Sanzaru for the final time, the fallen kitsune fell over. The gong ringing as it was Laxus' win. The lightning dragon slayer panted exhausted from both his beating from Sanzaru and from using up so much magic. But as people cheered and Chapati commented on the battle with the other MC's, Sanzaru began to laugh. Making Laxus turn around with a raised eyebrow.

"What're you laughing about?" Laxus asked.

"Hehehe..." Sanzaru laughed. "It's all going according to plan..."

"What?" Laxus asked again, hearing his mumbling. "According to plan?"

But before he could ask anything else, Dreymeil appeared and silently took Sanzaru back to where his team was. "Congratulations on _your_ win." Sanzaru added, as he and Dreymeil disappeared to where their team was.

"Hmm..." Laxus hummed in suspicion.

He went back up to where Fairy Tail Team B was waiting for him and immediately took him to the infirmary where Porlyusica is waiting for them. No one had seemed to notice what Sanzaru had said, including Gajeel and Natsu, so Laxus decided to keep the information to himself since he wanted to get more info. Not wanting to raise suspicion without proper evidence about some plan that Skull's Fire might have.

* * *

After the battle between Laxus and Sanzaru, it was finally Wendy and Sherria's battle. It was a great battle like the others and ended with a tie between the 2 slayers. Which concluded day 3 of the Grand Magic Games. Of course right when the games ended, Mystical Fantasies' team went dashing to where the others were to check on Lucy and sighed in relief that she just passed out thanks to Aria.

Once everyone was dismissed from the stadium, Ryu carried Lucy on his back since she was still passed out and then placed her in her room in the inn before heading out with the others to go around Crocus again. Wanting to go shopping for anything that could help their beloved master and to go sight-seeing in the city of flowers. After a few hours, sundown was nearly over and Lucy finally woke up. Getting out of bed immediately and going around Crocus without a second thought.

She wandered around, her hood covering her face perfectly and looking as if she was some foreigner from another past of Earthland. She ate at a small restaurant, paid and then sensed a familiar magic aura that belonged to a certain crystal ice mage in Skull's Fire. She followed it silently and soon enough found Dreymeil leaning on a tree crossing his arms looking bored with his own hood on.

He turned around, sensing the blonde celestial star mage and looked at her with a blank stare. Yawning as Lucy approached him with her guild master persona in play. "What are you doing out here in the open?" She asked simply.

"I could be asking you the same thing, Heartfilia." Dreymeil retorted. "Usually when a person doesn't want to be found, they simply stay in their hiding place."

"Hiding isn't my style." She replied harshly.

At the same time as the guild master and skull were talking, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla were also taking a stroll down Crocus. But the 2 dragon slayers soon caught Lucy and Dreymeil's scents along with hearing them in the distance. They stopped walking, the remaining mages and exceeds noticing the curious and alarmed looks of Natsu and Wendy. Tilting their heads in confusion.

"It's Lucy." Natsu answered, as if reading their minds.

"But she's with that Skull's Fire guy... Dreymeil." Wendy added. "And they're... talking?"

Erza looked at the others, everyone nodding to each other, which she returned. Then the scarlet haired mage turned t the dragon slayers and narrowed her eyes. "Let's see what's going on."

They hid behind a few bushes that were nearby, close enough to hear both Lucy and Dreymeil. Saying they were surprised is a bit of an understatement. Team Natsu was shocked to see the 2 talking. They knew Mystical Fantasies and Skull's Fire were enemies, so why would Lucy be meeting up with Dreymeil especially alone? The fairies decided to stay quiet and just listen in on the conversation.

"Well then, we just might capture you ahead of time if you keep at it." Dreymeil added.

"Like my guild members would let you and I'm pretty sure your master would want to wait for the right time as well." Lucy replied.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Heartfilia." Dreymeil said, shocking the fairies. "Master isn't that predictable."

"Heartfilia?" Happy whispered, quiet as a mouse. "Dreymeil knows that she's Lucy?"

"Be quiet, Happy. We might miss some important information." Carla hushed.

"Oh believe me when I say, I know your master more than you think." Lucy said, surprising not only the fairies but Dreymeil too. "I've known your master more than anyone in your organization."

"This is crazy..." Gray whispered. "What else has Lucy been hiding from us."

"Hush Gray!" Wendy whisper-yelled. "Lucy is still talking!"

"Your master would want to wait exactly for a moment when I'm vulnerable, when I can't call for anyone's help." Lucy continued. "But there's no way that I'm going to be alone."

Dreymeil smirked and then turned away. "Go ahead, Heartfilia. Talk like that while your peaceful lifestyle lasts. We're going to break your precious mystics fast and then we'll go for Fairy Tail next."

Natsu was about to jump out of his hiding spot after hearing Dreymeil's threat towards Lucy, her guild and Fairy Tail. But luckily, Erza had held him back without much struggle. "Silence! We need to hear this so we can tell the others! Is that understood?" Erza whisper-yelled sternly.

Natsu gulped and immediately stayed still and obeyed. "A-Aye..." He replied.

"I would never let your filthy guild touch my nakama." Lucy immediately replied. "I did not vanish for 6 years and sacrifice those 6 years of my life, to have you guys take away what I love most. _You will lose_."

At those words Erza dragged Natsu, covering his mouth from any noise he would make, back to Fairy Tail's inn to tell them everything that they've heard. Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla following close behind them in silence. Lucy and Dreymeil didn't notice a thing and the blonde guild master watched as Dreymeil disappeared into the shadows of the now pitch black dark sky in Crocus before making her way back towards her own inn.

* * *

Team Natsu barged in the inn, panting from the running they did to get there and the rest of the fairies looked at them very concerned and worried. "You've been out awhile, what took you guys so long?" Mira asked.

Natsu raised his hand as he panted, gesturing for the others to wait until they caught their breath. Mainly Natsu, who Erza didn't let go until they were a fairly far distance from before so that Natsu wouldn't run back to see Lucy still there. Happy and Carla were the first to catch their breath. Mira handing them a glass of water, which they drank in relief and the 2 exceeds flying for the most part of the way.

"We... we saw Lucy..." Happy said, looking down.

"But... she was with... Dreymeil... from Skull's Fire..." Carla added.

"What!?" Makarov asked. "But you said they were her enemy."

"Master there is more to the story than just that." Erza spoke up, finally catching her breath. "Dreymeil knows that she's Lucy."

The reveal sent some shocked gasps, fully knowing that Lucy had been keeping her identity a secret from the skulls but now one of them knows. "What are we going to do!?" Levy asked.

"It was weird. Luce seemed to not mind, that means she must've already knew that Dreymeil knew of her identity." Natsu said.

"Why didn't she do anything about it then?" Cana asked, drunk. "It just doesn't add up."

"Dreymeil also seems to sound like Skull's Fire has a plan that Lucy won't be expecting." Wendy replied. "But apparently, Lucy knows something more than she lets on."

Laxus narrowed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Lucy... she has had a past with Skull's Fire master." Gray revealed, sending more shocked gasps. "And it sounds like it was way before she met any of us."

"What could that mean?" Lisanna asked, thinking.

Suddenly, a young girl that was in her early teens walked through the crowd. She was barefooted and had long wavy blonde hair that went to the floor and green emerald eyes. Though she was younger than those present in the bar, she carried herself with a serious manner as well as a child aura around her. It was Mavis Vermillion, the first master and founder of Fairy Tail. However, it was just a type of hologram that can only be seen by the Fairy Tail guild members.

"I knew it." She said with a stern tone. "I had my suspicions."

"First?" Natsu asked. "Whaddaya mean by that?"

"I need to fill you in on some things." Mavis replied. "Something I've wondered about that celestial mage."

"Me too." Laxus added. "I have my own concerns about all of this."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Lucy, the blonde guild master was almost back at her inn. She was about to take a turn when someone tapped her shoulder. She stopped and turned around, expecting to see someone from her own guild or Fairy Tail. However, she was taken aback when she found Rogue from Sabertooth right behind her. She looked around behind him. Not seeing Sting or their exceeds anywhere either.

"Mystical Fantasies' Master?" He simply asked with his usual tone.

Lucy nodded slowly and tilted her head. "You're Rogue from Team Sabertooth, right? Where's the rest of your loud group?"

"I left them back at our inn." Rogue simply replied. "I wanted to talk to you about something ever since yesterday during the games."

Lucy raised an eyebrow and looked at Rogue curiously. "What? Is it about how I-"

"It's about how I know you are Lucy Heartfilia." Rogue said making Lucy freeze on the spot. "The supposedly celestial mage that died off on a mission 6 years ago."

"Wha-What?" Lucy asked, unable to deny his claim.

"You can deny it all you want, but I saw you while talking into that small communication lacrima with someone from Skull's Fire and I also heard your guild member Zero call out your name." Rogue added.

Lucy gnashed her teeth and looked around. She saw a park in the distance and gestured Rogue to follow her. "Let's not talk here."

Rogue followed Lucy at a certain distance. The blonde celestial star mage feeling his eyes on the back of her head. Once they were at the park, there was no one there so Lucy sighed and removed her hood from her face. Taking a deeo breath before turning around so Rogue could see her face. Rogue was surprised to say the least, he had heard of Lucy's disappearance along with the news of the fairies' core members but he knew she was way later on after that.

So he didn't expect to see her look just a year older than she should have been when she had disappeared. "What?" Lucy asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Nothing... you just look _similar_ from 6 years ago is all." Rogue replied.

"Well, I can't deny that. But I had to sacrifice some things."

"Sacrifice?" The shadow dragon slayer asked. "Sacrifice... what exactly?"

"Well... since you figured me out... I guess I could tell you." Lucy said, sighing as she sat on a swing and reached for the stars. "It started like this..."

* * *

 **Oh my lord! I finally finished this chapter after updating this story literally 2 months ago, I have now finished chapter 9 and I can finally start writing the backstory and hopefully finish it by this week since I have it all planned out and I'm on March Break as of the time I publish this. So yes! More time for me!**

 **So anyway, there were a lot of things that happened here today, that I'm pretty sure you fellow readers will pick up almost immediately. You better make sure to read carefully and try to think about all the small hints that's I have given from the 9th chapter and this chapter. But, I'm sure you can figure out the gist.**

 **Finally, yes it was Rogue that listened in on the conversation during the second day. At first I was going to make it Sting, but I thought that would be a bit more obvious, so hence the change. But which of the fairies do you think overheard Lucy's talk. I feel like it's fairly obvious. But you never know. So thanks for reading this chapter! Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Ja ne~**


	11. It All Started Here

**Hello everyone! I hope you liked last chapter and now here is the overall backstory that happened to Lucy. This is where I (obviously) reveal who the master of Skull's Fire is. Even though all of you probably already had a basic idea of who it might be. I also included how Lucy met her guild members so that's pretty much it. Fair warning: there are a lot of time skips here^^"**

* * *

In the gardens that belonged to the Heartfilia estate, a 6 year old Lucy was running around without a care. She laughed as she jumped over stumps and stones, hid behind trees and ran through the terrain. She turned to look back and made a fun face while laughing at the person that was chasing her. It was a boy with light brown hair, that spiked every which way, and eyes that were red auburn. It was Lucy's brother... Ren.

Ren was 10 years old at the time, 4 years older than Lucy and by then he had already gained his light magic. The young boy wasn't really Lucy's brother, having to be adopted by Layla before Lucy was born, but Lucy still thought of him a part of her family and admired Ren greatly. The 2 children were playing in the gardens like they always did after their homeschooled lessons and were playing tag. Ren being the one chasing Lucy and the latter trying to hide from the former.

"You can't run from me forever Lucy!" Ren said.

"Just try and catch me, Big Brother!" Lucy said as she hid behind another tree.

"Just watch me!" He said determined, looking around.

The young blonde giggled quietly, waiting and listening for Ren. But after awhile, Lucy couldn't hear his footsteps anymore and took a peak from her hiding spot. However, Ren was nowhere to be found. The brunette on the other hand had climbed the tree Lucy was hiding behind while she was giggling. He was looking down at her and laughing to himself at Lucy's silly antics and jumped down right behind her. Lifting her up and swinging her around.

"Found ya, Lu!" He cheered laughing.

Lucy laughed as she kicked her feet in the air, but not so much to the point she kicked Ren. "Big Brother! That's cheating! You climbed the tree!" She whined as she realized where he'd been.

 _'We were so happy then...but it all changed after he turned 15.'_

* * *

"Big brother?" Lucy called down the halls of her mansion.

The blonde Heartfilia heir was no 11 years old, her mother passed and her father turned cold. After Layla passed away, Lucy only had Ren to comfort her. Though she was still shaken and sensitive to her mother's death, Lucy sought to find comfort in spending time with her brother. However, after Layla's death, Ren found more interest in expanding his magic. Soon finding comfort stuck in the library to read books on all types of magic. The 15 year old thought if he was stronger, he wouldn't lose anyone close to him again.

Lucy opened the door to the library. Normally, Ren wouldn't allow anyone in the room if he was present. But he made an exception for Lucy, of course having a soft spot for her and her alone. When the teen heard the door open, he looked up from the book he was reading and stood from the chair which he sat. He smiled at her, something he rarely did around the staff, and patted Lucy's head gently. The young girl smiling back.

"Is there something wrong, Lucy?" He asked, crouching to meet her eye level.

Lucy shook her head and went to grab one of her favorite book in the library. It was book about celestial spirit magic. Ever since Layla entrusted her keys to her, Lucy wanted to learn more about the origins of celestial magic and how to get stronger if possible. She loved her spirits as friends and would often play with them if Ren was busy. Once she got her book, the young girl went to sit on the chair beside her brother.

"I just wanted to read with you, Big brother!" Lucy replied as she opened the book.

"You're really getting good at celestial magic, I'm actually learning a new magic that can make my light magic even stronger."

"Really? What kind of magic?"

Ren smiled and let out his hand in front of him for Lucy to see. Then, a light energy appeared. But soon, it began to mix with black and red streaks. Lucy herself thinking that the colors were pretty and amazing. "It's called blood shadow magic." Ren said.

"Whoa..." Lucy said, feeling it's strong energy.

"And from what I learned, your celestial magic combined with this will be invincible."

"Invincible?" Lucy asked, not noticing the shift of tone her brother took.

Ren nodded and Lucy began to rapidly flip through the pages of her book. Trying to find any sort of information and proof of her brother's claim. Once she got close to the back of the book, before she knew it she could see a series of pictures and info on the subject her brother talked about. However, Lucy looked closer into the book and though the magical energy is not as invincible Ren made it sound like, the book also said it's a very dangerous thing to control by just one person.

The young 11 year old swung her legs back and forth, humming a happy tune as she read. The more she read, the more dangerous she thought the entire subject sounded. But, not wanting to hurt the teen's feelings, Lucy kept everything she read a secret and read it over and over. Trying to get a better understanding as to why Ren would want power like that when his light magic was the strongest she'd seen so far.

"Big Brother wouldn't become bad... he wouldn't..."

* * *

Finally, as the days turned into months and the months into years, Lucy and Ren's relationship became just as distant as she and Jude. The blonde girl was finally turning 16 years old and she hoped to rekindle her relationship with Ren, but Lucy didn't keep her hopes up. Nowadays, Ren had locked himself in his room and in the library. Just as how Jude would lock himself in his own study. Both men not wanting to interact with Lucy after she was done her lessons for the day.

Lucy had also been meaning to tell Ren about her plan of running away from the Heartfilia estate. Though she didn't want to be separated by the happy memories she had of the estate, she knew being confined in the mansion would drive her insane from all the business talks and the cold shadow that was upon them. Lucy had fully packed her things and was now on her way to the library where Ren was already locked in.

"Brother?" She still called quietly.

But instead of a reply, she realized that Ren hadn't heard her call. When Lucy was about to call him again, she was put to a stop immediately. Hearing her brother's eerie laugh. "I can feel her power grow stronger." He said as Lucy could hear him pace around the room. An eager kid walking around excitedly, only this one was now a full grown 20 year old.

"Power?" Lucy thought, pressing her ear against the door.

"Her tutors are teaching her well, however, it's taking too long." Ren added.

"You must be patient, the girl will soon achieve it in due time." An unrecognizable voice replied.

"Who is that?" Lucy wondered.

"She better. Without Lucy's celestial magic combined with my blood shadow magic, I will not be able to get rid of any foe that dare stands against my way."

Lucy mentally gasped, having to suddenly learn of her once kind and caring older brother's dark side. He sounded so evil to her. So... foreign. It was as if Lucy was listening to another person talk. If the blonde didn't know any better, she would have thought that it wasn't Ren inside, rather she would've thought that it was someone else entirely. But Lucy knew his voice well and there was no way she would have mistaken his voice for anyone.

"What?" Lucy thought, not liking her older brother's intentions.

"You are aware that if you take all her energy for yourself, the child will most possibly die right?" The voice stated in a-matter-of fact manner.

The 16 year old blonde gasped softly, she couldn't believe what she heard from the unknown voice that spoke to Ren. She was scared to think that the older brother she love,d and the one that was always by her side since childhood, would even think of draining her magic from her and most probably make her die. She just couldn't see it as something Ren would have the slightest thought about. She begged in her mind that Ren change his mind after hearing that.

But all she heard in return of her silent pleas was a sigh from Ren's mouth. "If it comes to that... I might have no choice unless she grows stronger."

Lucy's eyes went wide, she just stayed in that position for a few moments. Not even the unfamiliar voice in the room with Ren said anything after. After a few more seconds just sitting there, quieter than a mouse, Lucy ran back to her room. Not eve the sounds of her footsteps being heard. She just couldn't believe anything anymore. She felt betrayed by the last person she considered her blood. She was already neglected by her father, now it's her brother.

"I need to get away from this place... I just keep getting hurt..." Lucy thought as she grabbed her roller bag, whip and keys. Then she headed for the back entrance. That way, no one would notice she left until she was long gone.

Lucy ran as fast she could. Occasionally turning around to look at the estate that began lost in the distance. It was all she ever knew and as she ran, the blonde mage thought of the happy times. Every good thing that happened at that estate ended when her mother died. Lucy could feel tears well up in her eyes, however, she blinked them back. Swallowing her pain and burying it deep in her heart.

"No more crying Lucy..." She thought to herself. "It's time for a new start."

 _That was before the fateful encounter reignited this panful past._

* * *

Lucy was hanging out inside the Fairy Tail guild hall. It's almost been a year since Fairy Tail's core members disappeared on Tenrou Island when Acnologia attacked. Lucy looked to the calendar on the wall. In just 2 days, it will have been a year since her best friends, team and guild mates have been missing. No trace of them whenever and wherever they searched. But no matter, she still held hope that they would miraculously appear.

They always managed to pull through somehow and some way. Those were Lucy's thoughts. However, she knew her nakama thought otherwise. They were slowly losing hope, even though they didn't look like it. It was most obvious in Macao's eyes. But she knew Romeo would continue to protest and believe they were alive, just like she did. She just hoped to find Tenrou Island soon enough.

As she sat in silence, Lucy suddenly was met with a familiar feeling in her heart. She bowed her head, She knew what she was feeling. It was the same feeling she had when she ran away from her estate. The doubting feeling she had when before she heard Ren's cruel answer. During the year the core members were gone, Lucy had got in touch with Jude and was surprised to hear that Ren left the estate during the first few months she had been gone.

That alone made Lucy suspicious. She wondered of Ren's whereabouts and realized this was the first time she ever thought of her older brother during her time in Fairy Tail. She shook her head, she knew Ren the most even if she hadn't seen him in over a year and a half. She knew Ren was the type of person to wait for the right moment and the one to hide until he knew he had the advantage.

"There's no way he'd barge in here looking for me." She mumbled to herself.

"Lucy?" Romeo's voice cut in.

Lucy changed her expression quickly before Romeo could see her worries and smiled. "Oh Romeo? Is there something you need?" She asked.

"Are you going on a job today?" He simply asked.

"Probably." She replied. "Rent isn't due just yet, but it wouldn't hurt to have extra cash."

"I'd come too if Dad wasn't away."

"Don't worry Romeo." Lucy reassured, standing up. "When I come back, how about we get a boat and look for any clues for Tenrou."

Romeo smiled and nodded at the blonde, taking a boat and looking for clues out in the ocean was something the 2 did often nowadays. Since everyone was losing hope and the guild was becoming smaller by the day, Romeo and Lucy would often team up during to do missions and search for any clues about Tenrou Island and their missing nakama. Though they were successful on their missions, they were not when searching for clues.

"Promise?" The fire mage asked, sticking his pinky out.

Lucy giggled and looped her finger around his. "You know I never break my promises."

After that, Romeo went to the bar to ask Kinana for something to eat. Whereas Lucy went to the request board. She found a simple job of clearing some bandits at a town called Asakura. The price was decent to let her have a bunch of jewels left over after paying her rent and she took it. She grabbed her whip, celestial keys and placed a bag over her shoulder, then made her way to the train station so she could hurry back.

Once on the train, Lucy opened her back and took out a book. It was the same book that she read as a child. The book about celestial magic and the same book that revealed to her the dangers of combining both her magic with Ren's blood shadow magic. She opened to a page that was bookmarked and bit her lip, knowing full well what the page contained. The information on the magic energy that Ren wanted.

* * *

After a few hours, Lucy soon finished her mission in Asakura. The bandits were no match for her and Taurus, making it very easy to complete. The blonde mage stretched after tying the last bandit with a very hard knot and ridding any of them with any hidden weapons. Which were obviously hidden in their boots, sleeves and shirt collars. The celestial spirit also knocking the bandits out cold.

Afterwards, Lucy and Taurus handed the unconscious bandits to authorities. The bandits soon awakening after they were thrown in the carriage cell. Threatening Lucy, but the blonde girl didn't think twice of it and ignored their cries. Once she was done with that, she and Taurus went to the client's home to collect her award. Lucky for Lucy, she still had plenty of time to head back to Magnolia and search the sea with Romeo.

"Thanks for the assistance, Taurus." Lucy said gratefully as she reached her limit after having Taurus out for so long.

"You're welcome Miss. Lucy." Taurus said before fading back into the spirit world. "Anything to protect that sweet body."

The blonde was about to head back to the train station when she was stopped by someone clapping from behind her. "Well, I have to say... not really what I was expecting." A male voice said.

Lucy stopped and turned to meet with a man that seemed older than her. He wore a cloak that covered his body, but his face wasn't covered. Letting Lucy seeing his long white hair, red piercing eyes and white fox ears. The mage knew he wasn't there to begin with and wondered what he was talking about. From the small gap on his cloak, Lucy could see 2 hilts near his waist.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked right away.

"My name is Sanzaru, Lucy Heartfilia." He replied bowing slightly. "I'm here to bring you back to your dear brother."

"What? Bring me to Ren!?" Lucy thought. "Why now?"

"Now come with me and we can meet Master right away."

As Sanzaru stretched his arm to grab hold of Lucy, she backed up and had a cautious face. The man immediately thought that she was just being cautious of him since he just came out of nowhere. However, it was quite the opposite. Lucy did not want to be anywhere near the person she once called Big Brother and she certainly didn't feel any stronger than she was just yet. Luckily, she used the obvious impression she had on Sanzaru to her advantage.

"There's no way I'm going with someone who claims they know my brother. I haven't seen him in almost 3 years."

Sanzaru sighed and massaged his temples. "Listen, I don't want to do this by force. Master told me to get you no matter what, but he preferred you to not be hurt."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Listen here Heartfilia, I did not travel this far to go back empty handed. You brother wants nothing more than to see the girl he thought of as his precious little sister. So just come with me and I'll take you to Master."

Lucy glanced at the watch on her wrist. another hour passed, if this keeps up she wouldn't make it back to the guild in time like she promised Romeo. She narrowed her eyes and placed her hand on her celestial keys. "No way."

Sanzaru sighed. "I was afraid it might come to this."

Next thing Lucy knew, the man before her threw off his cloak. Revealing the 2 swords attached to his waist and drew the one to his right. Before she could even take one oh her celestial keys, Sanzaru stretched his now visible black angel wings and made a large gust of wind blow Lucy back and hit a tree. She placed a hand on her back in pain and saw her celestial keys had fallen.

"He's too close..." She thought. "He'll probably blow me away again."

Sanzaru then walked up to the golden keys and picked them up. Throwing them in the air, smirking. "Hm... I wonder what would happen to these if I break them?" He asked aloud.

Lucy gasped as she narrowed her eyes and gnashed her teeth. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would, unless you come with me quietly." He threatened.

"You better let them go. If you dare even put a finger on my precious keys, you'll regret it." Lucy threatened back.

Sanzaru smirked as he just opened Lucy's pouch and took out Aquarius' key, dangling the key from his finger tips. Lucy had an angered look on her face and clenched her fists tightly. A golden aura slowly forming around her body. Sanzaru was slightly surprised by the sudden aura, but kept his smug look in place. Suddenly, he held both ends of Aquarius' key, ready to snap it in half.

"Make me." He simply said.

"I said...Let. Them. Go! I will not let your filthy hands touch my friends!" Lucy shouted raising her right arm, as if by instinct, and a blast of celestial energy shot out of her hand.

Before Sanzaru could even move, he was blasted away by Lucy's attack and dropped her celestial keys too. Lucy's eyes widened at what she just did, but she didn't waste time and ran to her celestial keys immediately. Lucy stood in a defensive stance as Sanzaru recovered from the attack. Lucy then took ahold of Virgo's key and got ready to summon her if Sanzaru dares to attack.

But instead, she was met with Sanzaru's menacing laughter. "Finally, you've awakened your own magic." Without another word, Sanzaru spread his wings and began to fly away. "He will find you Heartfilia! Just watch, and he will defeat anyone in his way!"

Lucy gnashed her teeth, realizing that doing whatever she just did was what Sanzaru was really after. She took Virgo's key, summoning the maid celestial spirit. "Virgo!"

"Punishment time, Princess?" The maid asked.

Lucy shook her head as she stared at her right hand that had produced that unknown golden light. "No Virgo. I'm going to need a cloak... and a magic restrainers. I can't have Ren looking for my magic energy."

"Very well, Princess." Virgo said as she disappeared and reappeared again, handing Lucy the items. "May I ask why you need these?"

As Lucy placed the cloak over her shoulders and the magic restraints on her wrists, making it seem she had little to no magic, she looked to Virgo and sighed. "I need to hide from my brother who wants to take my magic from me and Fairy Tail isn't the best place to hide. They already have enough going on with the others missing."

"So what do you intend to do?"

"I'm going to have to get them off my track and travel in hiding." Lucy said, placing the hood over her face. "I need to make sure they can't find my magic and then after I'll train in the celestial world."

"You are aware that one day in the celestial world is 3 months on Earthland, correct?" Virgo asked.

Lucy nodded, having to read about it earlier on the train. "Before I do go to the celestial world... I have a plan. My brother may be older than me... but he was always naïve and oblivious to recognizing people without getting a clear look at their face." She said. "I need to create my own organization."

* * *

"Are you sure about these rumors, Lucy?" Loke asked crossing his legs, sitting on one side of a booth in a train.

"How many times must I say that we never know unless we try." Lucy replied.

It had been little over a week since Lucy disappeared and she knew Fairy Tail was still looking for her. One of the members would always be somewhere she was. But the last time she saw one of her friends was back at Hargeon. Lucy had been wearing her cloak and hid her face, but it hurt when she saw Romeo with Kinana looking around the area. Seeing Romeo's serious face, she could only assume that they were looking for her.

The blonde had to swallow her emotions, not wanting to have to ask her questions about what she was doing or where she had been. Involving them with Ren while they're losing hope about the rest of their nakama would only put more stress on them and she was not about to let her nakama get hurt. Especially if her brother's numbers are still unknown to her. So she went out searching for strong people or people with remarkable power to help her.

Right now, Lucy was heading to a town far from any town she had been called Izumi. Lucy had heard that there was someone with very a unusual type of magic and that they had scared off a lot of people due to their magic. The blonde girl saw this as her chance. To give someone a place to belong and to recruit someone to help her in her certainly long mission. She summoned Loke to keep her company and gather a plan just in case.

After awhile, Lucy sent Loke back to the spirit world then got off the train at her destination. She began to ask people around the area about the mage she was looking for, but everyone she asked told her the same thing. They didn't want to associate themselves with someone they think is dangerous and Lucy just groaned. She was not having much luck and decided to search the area on her own.

"This town is so large though." Lucy thought as she wandered. "Plus this forest near the town it might probably take a day or 2 at least to find this guy."

"Dammit!" Someone shouted loudly.

Lucy became startled, not expecting that someone else was in this forest with her. "Who?"

The fairy began to head toward where she heard the shout and to her surprise she saw a boy that looked only of 11 years old. He had messy dark blue hair, green eyes and fair tanned skin, also wearing just worn out clothes too. However, his distinguishing feature was the fact he had blue wings, tail and smaller versions of his wings above his ears. He was attacking a large tree with water like attacks. But attacks that are far more advanced than Juvia's.

The celestial mage was still taking note of the boy, but was surprised when he stopped attacking the tree and looking around. He seemed as though he was sniffing the area and that was when it hit Lucy. The boy was a dragon slayer just like Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel. Plus by the looks of his attacks he, obviously, was a Water Dragon Slayer and Lucy couldn't help but look in awe as she hadn't seen another slayer in so long.

The boy must've found her scent because the next thing Lucy knew, the boy turned around and flew to the tree with a defensive look on his face. Lucy's eyes widened in joy as she came out of her hiding place to look at the boy more closely. The slayer thought this to be very weird and softened his look just a bit and tilted his head, confused by the celestial mage's behavior.

"W-Who are you?" He asked, stuttering.

"My name is Lucy." She replied. "Why don't you come down?"

The boy leaned back and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you being so nice?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did the others tell you to get rid of me? Newsflash, the answer's no." He added.

Lucy crossed her arms and gave an unamused look. "I didn't come here to get rid of you." She replied. "I came here to ask for your help."

"Why would someone like you need my help?"

"You could say I'm looking for people of unusual skill." Lucy explained. "You're the first ever dragon slayer I met that has wings like that."

The boy was taken aback by Lucy's statement. "You know about dragon slaying magic?"

"Of course. I knew 3 dragon slayers once." Lucy said, raising her hand out. "I can help you train. I'm trying to create a guild so I can protect my nakama. You can be a part of that. But only if you take my hand."

"Are you telling the truth?" He asked.

Lucy nodded and he flew down slowly, folding in his wings and swishing his tail. He felt a sense of trust towards Lucy and her aura didn't seem bad. "Good. Now we better try and help you control these. After all, this can be your secret weapon... uhm..."

"Ryu." He replied, looking away pouting. "My name is Ryu."

Lucy smiled as she ruffled his hair. "Well then, nice to meet you Ryu." She said. "You are now a proud member of Mystical Fantasies."

Ryu blinked at her greeting, but nevertheless, smiled and nodded. "Yeah!"

* * *

After bringing Ryu into her care, Lucy went to the spirit world to help train both herself and Ryu with her spirits' help. While Ryu was left to train with Crux who provided the necessary teachings of dragon slaying, Capricorn to help with his hand-to-hand combat and upbringing and finally Aquarius to help with control of water, Lucy had asked Loke and Virgo if she could learn magic to get stronger too. Which led her to the Celestial Spirit King to enhance her new found magic.

Loke and Sagittarius were to teach her how to use her new magic to her advantage, whether it be close combat or ranged attacks. The Celestial Spirit King on the other hand, helped Lucy learn to control her new found powers. Lucy had already explained to the king that the magic she unlocked was that of the same description that Ren wanted to combine his with and she was surprised that the king did not know of such magic knowledge.

Thus having Lucy and himself to come to the conclusion that she had to find a suitable name for the magic she suddenly unlocked or created out of the protection of her spirits. Keeping that in mind, Lucy decided to call it Star magic. She spent the remainder of her time learning how to actually get the stardust, as she called it, to work through her body and how to control it. By the end of the day, she was able to control it in a basic manner.

Ryu on the other hand, had learned to control the strength of his attacks and thanks to the help of Crux and Virgo, Ryu was able to learn how to conceal his wings, tail and the smaller wings above his ears. After being satisfied, Lucy grinned and ruffled the boy's hair and nodded to her spirits. They nodded back at her, knowing that whatever Lucy does next was something she thought long and hard about.

"Well, let's go find ourselves some more friends to come with us!"

* * *

After going back to Earthland, Ryu was surprised to hear that 3 months had passed since they've been in the spirit world for a day and Lucy thought that his expression was just hilarious. After words, she gave Ryu his own cloak and they began to go into town to find some more suitable clothes for him. Of course, during their shopping spree, Lucy told Ryu of her situation and that if he were to ever meet any Fairy Tail members he had to pretend he never heard of her.

Ryu obviously understood the situation more easily than Lucy had thought and sighed gratefully. Once they were done, Lucy and Ryu headed off into another neighboring town where Lucy had wanted to go next after finding Ryu. There was a story she heard people saying that there was a necromancer and a witch travelling from town to town and Lucy immediately became interested in the 2 rumored people.

Both celestial mage and dragon slayer then learned that it was just 2 women of the same age of 14, Misaki the necromancer and Corona the knight witch. The 2 were confused just as much as Ryu when Lucy just approached them without a second thought and was even more surprised that she had offered them a spot in her soon to be made guild. However, like Ryu they sensed a trusting aura in Lucy and agreed. Not used to having people reach their hand to them.

Plus, Misaki and Corona saw this as a way to improve themselves and agreed to Lucy's proposal. Once that was out of the way, and Lucy informed Misaki and Corona of her plans and reasons of her creating the guild, they began to build the guild hall with the help of Virgo and Taurus. Luckily, Misaki and Corona knew the perfect spot to hide the guild hall from any outsiders beside the council and Lucy couldn't be anymore grateful.

Finally their guild was built. However, Lucy knew that she wanted more people before she got the paper work to make the guild official. So she and the others began to take jobs from merchant guilds to gain some extra jewels and search for any rumors or meet people that have great potential in their source of magic. That's when they met the remaining 6 of their guild members on separate occasions.

Ryu was the one to find Sora, Yoru and Zero. Sora was 11 at the time like Ryu, Yoru was 10 and Zero was 12. All because he was picking fights with them to keep on texting the skills he learnt with Capricorn, Crux and Aquarius. Much to Lucy's pleasure and displeasure. She felt like she created another Natsu, however, Ryu doesn't typically go and pick fights with every enemy on the street and doesn't have a one track mind like Natsu. Thankfully, the 3 agreed to joining.

Ryu immediately became friends with Yoru the minute the 3 boys agreed to join, only because not only were the 2 alike in so many different ways, but because Ryu and the others found out that Yoru was also half wolf and sported wolf ears and a tail in his human form. That's when Ryu revealed his own secret trump card about his wings and tail. Making Lucy happy that she chose good people to join her guild.

"Lucy..." Misaki said, walking alongside the blonde. "What do you plan to do after we deal with your brother? Are you going to return to Fairy Tail?"

Lucy smiled softly at Misaki and ruffled the 14 year old's hair. "Well of course, they're my nakama and I belong with Fairy Tail. But after I disband the guild, I want all of you to join too. Since we are nakama now too."

* * *

By the time 3 more months passed of the group taking on merchant guild jobs for more jewels, Lucy was finally satisfied with her number of guild members. There were 9 members, plus herself which made 10 in total, and the remaining 3 were Aria the wind spirit, Solori who was a light angel and Takeshi a fire demon. The ones who made the guild name _'Mystical Fantasies'_ much more sense.

Aria was found through an abnormal storm rising near the harbor of Hargeon. She was losing control of her powers since she was only 10 and she had no other superior spirits to guide her and properly teach her to control her element. However, with the help of her own spirits, Lucy and the others were able to calm Aria down and she agreed to join the guild to learn to control her powers better. Thankfully, no one knew it was Aria who caused the storm.

Solori and Takeshi on the other hand, was a different story. The large group of 8 with the addition of Aria were going to have a picnic in a nearby forest when they could hear attacks colliding and felt powerful magic auras in the area. When they went to check on it, Solori was attacking Takeshi from the sky while Takeshi would attack from below. Lucy was immediately impressed and nodded towards Misaki, the rest knowing what was going to happen next.

The necromancer then revealed her scythe from within her cloak and a magic circle appeared under her feet. Without a second longer, her ghosts came from the ground and took Solori and Takeshi by the arms and legs. Binding them so they wouldn't move. That's when Lucy learned that 12 years old and Takeshi was 13 years old. Making Lucy even more impressed with the amount of magic power they had even as children.

After that event, Lucy brought Solori and Takeshi back to the guild with her and the others. Which brought them to this very moment, the day after the mystics became an official guild. "WHAT!?" Everyone shouted at what Lucy just said. The blonde guild master smiled sheepishly as she laughed.

"This is not a laughing manner!" Misaki said.

"Yeah! You expect us to run the guild for 4 years!?" Solori repeated for Lucy.

"On our own!?" Yoru added.

"Will all of you just listen and calm down!" Lucy shouted seriously annoyed with their protests. "First of all, the reason I'm leaving is to get my brother off my trail. I need to control my aura without having to use magic restraints or limiters."

"But where will you go?" Corona asked. "Surely the minute you take off those limiters to try and control it, your brother will sense the source since it's still strong."

"That's true, however, I'm not going to be on Earthland in those 4 years." Lucy said, earning confused looks from everyone except Ryu. "I'm going to be training with the Celestial Spirit King. As you all know, I have a close bond with the celestial world and there 1 day is 3 months on Earthland."

"So you'll be there for around 2 weeks if not more." Sora concluded, crossing his arms.

Lucy nodded and looked to her guild members. "I want you all to train while I'm gone, stick to the routines I set for all of you. When I come back, all of you will be older. So I expect that you all become the strongest you can, alright?"

"You can count on us, Master!" Zero declared.

"Don't worry about us too much." Takeshi added.

"Please don't overwork yourself either." Aria said.

"Say hi to the others for me, will ya?" Ryu asked.

* * *

"After that, I went to the spirit world and trained to perfect my magic." Lucy finished as she looked to Rogue.

The shadow dragon slayer's eyes were wide and his expression told just how amazed her was at the story he just heard. As Lucy said, she made many sacrifices. However, those sacrifices were far different than what he had imagined. Everything Lucy did, was too make sure that Fairy Tail did not get more things to worry about in the past 6 years. She loved her nakama so much that she would just disappear for their sake. It was something Rogue found admirable.

"Unbelievable..." Rogue said.

Lucy laughed and stretched her arms. "Yeah, it does sound unbelievable right?" She asked. "But I came back earlier than expected and I was surprised to see my members all grown up and stronger than before. That's when we found out about Skull's Fire."

"Excuse me?" Rogue asked confused.

"After I returned, we immediately went down to business and thought of a plan to trick my naïve brother." Lucy explained. "So I used myself as bait and lured my brother to the open and gained his trust as if I knew nothing of his plans."

"The communication lacrima..." Rogue suddenly remembered.

Lucy nodded and continued. "He gave me that lacrima after I told him that I was sorry for running away from him years ago. At that point, my guild acted as though they were on a job and the information of his plans was leaked through a traitor and they took me away. After that, I have been working as a double agent."

That's when Rogue realized the real truth of the story. "So, the master of Skull's Fire is-"

"That's right..." Lucy said, cutting him off before he could say anything else. "The skulls' master... is my older brother, Ren. The one I thought had the most kindest heart I have ever known."

"All of that... just for the sake of Fairy Tail? To keep them safe from your brother's harm?"

Lucy tilted her head and nodded. "Well of course, they're my nakama. How could I not do anything for them?"

Rogue just stayed silent. Processing everything he just learnt about Lucy. He found himself envying the way she didn't hesitate sacrificing her life with Fairy Tail just to protect because they were already suffering from the loss of their core members at the time. If it were any other guild, the dragon slayer did not know if someone would do the exact same thing just for their guild.

The blonde guild master then looked at the clock near the café around the corner and saw how late it gotten, she brought her hood more forward so that it would cover the rest of her face from the crowd and waved to Rogue. "We should both head back to our inn's now. It's getting late." Lucy said.

"I look forward to the games tomorrow."

* * *

 **Yes! After so long of writing and stopping and then writing again, I finally finished this chatper! I made it nice and long for all of you so I hope you liked how it went. I know I went kinda lazy on how Lucy met the others except for Ryu so forgive me if that was not to your liking.**

 **Moving on, so how did you like that backstory? I planned a lot for this backstory and had to re-read all of the small details I myself had hidden within the chapters. I nearly wrote how Lucy gained Star magic wrong as opposed to the 1st chapter so thankfully I fixed it.**

 **Anyway, yes Lucy's big (adoptive) brother, Ren, is Skull's Fire's master. I've had that in my head for a long while since chapter 3 and I made it my priority to hurry up and reveal him. More things are going to start happening thanks to this chapter so I hope you all look forward to that.**

 **Finally, what do you all think will happen now once Team Natsu tell the rest of Fairy Tail of the conversation between Lucy and Dreymeil. What do you think will happen to Rogue now that all this information was revealed to him? Or maybe I should be asking... What do you think will happen when Ren finds out about Lucy? Follow, Favorite and Review!**

 **Ja ne~**


	12. It's Time

**Hello dear readers! I'm so sorry that this chapter was really overdue. I've been trying to get my chapter longer for all of you and I've just finished all my exams so I'm free for the next 2 months. Hopefully, I can get more chapters out efficiently with all the time I have to spare. Anyways, enjoy^^**

* * *

The fairies gathered around Mavis. After she had appeared in front of them saying that she had suspicions towards Lucy, they all wanted to hear what she knew. They made a semi circle around her and waited patiently with concerned expressions. Makarov sat on the bar counter, looking at the First Master's face as she gathered her thoughts. He knew that if she had any sort of suspicion towards Lucy, to bring it up meant it was something quite concerning.

"The morning the celestial mage disappeared from her room, she had woken at dawn and went downstairs before she left. I saw her and would have greeted her, but I stopped myself when I saw she had taken a small communication lacrima from her cloak and a voice spoke." Mavis explained.

"A communication lacrima?" Levy asked. "Was she perhaps contacting her guild, First Master?"

Mavis shook her head and closed her eyes. "I listened to their conversation, the voice that spoke to her was that of a man that seemed to be older than her and he kept asking different questions as to her magical aura. They seemed quite familiar with each other since he referred to Lucy by name, from what I could tell."

"Well, Lucy is older than most of the guys at her guild so it can't be them." Happy noted. "So who else would be close to her if it wasn't us or Mystical Fantasies?"

"He also asked if it had to do with any of us or the mystics, which she denied immediately." Mavis continued. "It continued just like that, with him answering questions and her replying from what I can gather as makeshift lies. Whoever she was talking to in that lacrima, she clearly didn't want him to know she was here with us."

"By the sounds of it, it could have been one of the skulls." Gray concluded.

"I agree. Could it have been Dreymeil?" Erza suggested.

"Hmm... I don't think so." Wendy cut in. "If it were Dreymeil, I don't think he would care about her releasing too much magical energy."

"What about you, Laxus?" Makarov asked. "You said you had something to say?"

"Yeah." Laxus said as he crossed his arms. "I think Skull's Fire is planning something more than just trying to get their hands on Blondie. When that ice guy was bringing Sanzaru back, I noticed that he was unscathed and had a whole lot of energy left in him to fight longer. If anything, he could've beaten me if he tried his strongest."

"You're saying Sanzaru threw the match on purpose?" Mira asked.

Laxus nodded and narrowed his eyes. "What's even more concerning is that he said that everything was going according to plan. Like there was one more step before everything that's been happening falls into place."

"Dammit. This is hurting my head." Natsu complained as he tried to process all the current information.

The air in the room suddenly became thick and all the fairies stood in silence trying to understand what Lucy was trying to keep them from. They didn't understand the circumstances as to why Lucy had left, seeing as she wouldn't tell them, but the things they found themselves hearing and seeing made things all the more confusing. They wanted to help their beloved celestial mage and try to understand her predicament. Yet they had no way of knowing how.

"Did Lucy say anything to you Romeo?" Bisca suddenly asked, making the entire Tenrou team confused. "You did go on missions with her to watch for a year."

"You did?" Carla asked, slightly surprised. "Lucy took you with her?"

Romeo thought for awhile, thinking back on the many missions Lucy had taken him to watch during the first year of the fairies' disappearance. Then it clicked in his mind. "She didn't tell me anything. But whenever she thought I was asleep on the train, I'd see her read this really old book about celestial magic."

"What about the book, Romeo?" Lisanna asked.

"On every mission she took me with, Lucy never read any part of the book except for one page that had a sticky note on it." Romeo explained. "It was near the end of the book and when she read it, she'd have this sad expression on her face. Maybe it has something to do with all this."

"Did the sticky note have any sort of writing on it, Romeo?" Levy asked. "Maybe she wrote something that could give us a clue to her new magic?"

Romeo thought again and sighed, ruffling his hair. "I do remember there was writing, but it was too long ago that I can't remember the exact words. All I remember is that it was 2 words, one started with a B and the other started with an S."

"That's enough information Romeo, thanks." Levy said as she turned to everyone else. "You guys keep focusing on the games. For now I'm going to try and see if any celestial books have any sections that start with B and S."

"That's our Levy for ya!" Jet and Droy cheered.

"Alright then, it has been decided." Makarov said as he jumped off the bar counter. "Levy will look for the section Lucy has been reading and hopefully it will give us a definitive clue about the situation. Freed, you will assist Levy. Everyone else will focus on the games to avoid any suspicion."

"Alright then, I'm all fired up now!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye sir!" Happy added.

"I then suggest you all go to sleep now." Mavis said as she sat on a table. "You all should be at the top of your game tomorrow and while you participate in the games. Make sure to keep an eye on the skulls and the mystics just in case something happens that will help us in this situation."

"Right!" Everyone said.

Meanwhile, Rogue had finally arrived at Sabertooth's inn, Lucy's story fresh in his mind. He was feeling all sorts of emotions despite his calm manner. He was amazed by Lucy's sacrifice; she had left Fairy Tail in order to protect them from her brother, going as far to make Fairy Tail think she didn't love them anymore. He envied their guild for having such a loyal member such as her. He wondered if Sabertooth would be like that one day.

However, the shadow dragon slayer was brought out of his thoughts when Sting ran up to him along with Frosch and Lector. Both Sting and Lector having expressions that wondered where he was. Unlike Frosch, the green exceed just smiled as Rogue lifted him up so he could carry him. Rogue sighed and massaged his forehead, his night not going how he wanted it to. But he was just going to have to deal with that.

"Dude where have you been?" Sting asked.

"Yeah, we were looking all over for you!" Lector added.

"Let's just say... I wanted to confront the master of Mystical Fantasies about something." Rogue said.

"What!?" Sting asked, his eyes going a bit wide. "You confronted her about something and you're still standing!?"

"I didn't battle her, idiot." Rogue said. "Now let's go to bed, I want to be rested for tomorrow's games."

"Hey you gotta tell us, Rogue!" Lector said. "What did ya confront that lady about?"

Rogue didn't answer at first, but when Sting and Lector caught up, he just looked forward with narrowed eyes. "Let's just say, that woman isn't someone we should take lightly... she's much more than what she says she is."

"Huh?" Sting asked. "What do ya mean, Rogue?"

"You'll find out eventually, so don't worry about it." He simply replied.

* * *

Day 4 of the Grand Magic Games had finally arrived. Lucy yawned as she leaned over the booth to get a better view of the games. She watched as Ryu got himself ready for any battles he was going to fight and the rest of the team talk about any battle strategies for the upcoming events. However, the guild master didn't worry for her guild mates. She was more concerned for Skull's Fire, who was absent from today's games.

She didn't understand why they weren't present, but she knew there had to be a reason. Her brother, though naive at times, was good at waiting for the right moments to strike. Being able to create uneasiness in the person waiting, taunting them. He had been good at things like that. While she excelled in her magical abilities, managing money and different types of knowledge; Ren had been good at all his studies and excelled at all of them.

Though she had told Dreymeil off, saying how Ren would wait longer for her to finally be alone, in reality that's what she feared most. Lucy may have known Ren the longest and knew of his tactics well, but if there was one thing that got to her it would be him giving her anxiety in waiting. Waiting to the point she would desperately look back and try to find out where he was or what he was going to do. It ate at her nerves. Both the anxiety and the taunting she always fell for.

She didn't like it, not at all. She wouldn't let him touch a single hair on both her guild and Fairy Tail's heads. She vowed to protect them from her brother during her 7 year wait for the core members to return. That if she were to find out that her own brother was targeting Fairy Tail, just like what she had told her father long ago, she would not hesitate to protect her nakama with her life. Fairy Tail and Mystical Fantasies had done so much for her, now it was her turn to return the favor.

At that moment, Chapati began to announce the start of the games and Lucy was brought out of her thoughts. Aria looked at her worriedly, but the blonde only gave the wind spirit a smile back. It reassured her, but Aria knew that whatever was making Lucy to get lost in her thoughts like that was something that she knew that they didn't. The girl had learned long ago that it was Lucy's way of protecting them, but at the same time she wanted Lucy to open up to them more.

"Welcome back to Day 4 of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati announced. "Let's get right to it and start the event for the day, Naval Battle! Guilds please pick your participants!"

One by one, girls from each guild went down. It seems the organizers didn't want to talk about the reason why Skull's Fire was absent and that gave the fairies and the mystics a distant uneasy feeling. Risley went for Mermaid Heel, Jenny for Blue Pegasus, Sherria for Lamia Scale, Juvia and Levy for both Fairy Tail teams. What surprised Lucy was that Minerva had volunteered to participate for Sabertooth while Solori had flown down and stood with Juvia and Levy.

"Well, this will surely be an interesting match indeed." Zero said aloud, voicing her thoughts. "Solori and Minerva in the same battle is something I can't wait to see."

"Hehe... Minerva, the daughter of the Master of Saberbooth." Sora said. "She won't stand a chance against a real angel."

"I just hope that she doesn't kill the lady." Yoru said crossing his arms. "The last time she went all out was when we first met her after all."

"Have faith in your guild mates, will ya?" Lucy asked, shaking her head while smiling.

"Hey look guys!" Aria finally spoke up. "It's starting."

At that moment, a water dome hovered a few feet off the stadium floor and all the girls standing were changed into bikinis or one-piece swimsuits. Causing a few men in the crowd to have slight nose bleeds. Mato then explained the rules for Naval Battle and all the girls went inside the water dome. The gong rang and the audience cheered as the girls immediately started their battle, starting off with fierce attacks.

Levy was in the middle, using water spells mixed with spells she had that had the advantage in the water, against Risley. The mermaid herself holding her own ground as she dodged a bit of Levy's attacks. But then, a large water cyclone started to rush through the dome and the girls had to swim for their lives to stay within the dome. Levy was able to cast a sheild in time to block the water from pushing her off and watched as Juvia did her best to produce her new spell.

"You won't be getting me that easily!" Solori said as she spread her wings, some of the feathers turning to metal blades.

The crowd watched as Solori held her ground, the mixture of metal and feathers on her wings keeping her balanced from Juvia's attack. One by one, Risley, Sherria and Jenny fell out of the water dome and landed on the stadium floor. Suddenly the rest of the crowd, including Solori and Levy, were surprised to see Juvia being pushed out of the water by a mere shove. It could be because of herself being distracted by Gray, or the fact Minerva had kicked her right out of the dome.

The 3 stared at each other, having an equal amount of distance between them. Solori had dismissed her wings and narrowed her eyes as she looked back and forth between Levy or Minerva. The saber smirked as she brought her hand up, while Levy felt Minerva's eyes on her. The bluenette getting ready to cast a counter spell if Minerva decided to attack her instead of Solori.

After what seemed like minutes, Minerva summoned 2 orbs into her hands and shot them towards Levy and Solori. The fairy and mystic being quick and dodging while blocking with their own methods. Once Solori was in the clear, she beckoned a light beam to hit Minerva. However the saber noticed and used her magic to move away just in time, but Levy had shot another spell. It grazed her arm just as Minerva reappeared and left a burning sensation.

"You're going to regret that." Minerva said in a calm manner, but Solori could hear the hint of anger in her voice.

Solori then sensed a growth in Minerva's power and being the angel she was, the mystic spread her wings wide and made some of the feathers turn metal before completely surrounding herself as if it was a barrier. Levy noticed this and turned her attention away from Minerva. Her confusing expressions exactly the same as the crowd except for Mystical Fantasies, who knew exactly what Solori was doing.

Lucy silently worried for Levy, being able to guess what Minerva was going to do with her short temper. Lucy desperately wanted to yell out to Levy, to warn her about the attacks that would occur. But she knew, that if she did so, Lucy would most definitely blow her cover and everyone in the stadium will most likely be in danger. Her hard work in protecting Fairy Tail from the threats Ren had said, would've been all for nothing.

"Please help her, Solori... and soon..." Lucy thought as she watched.

At that moment, Levy immediately turned back to Minerva, her eyes hidden from the bluenette's sight because of her hair. The saber's magic energy now resonating out of the water dome, making Levy tremble. They stayed like that for what seemed like minutes to an hour. Solori just floated in silence while Levy and Minerva just stared at each other. The silence killing the stadium, not even Chapati or Yajima saying anything.

Suddenly, Minerva's widen eyes became visible and she immediately shot a spell and Levy was too late to counter it. She got hit and, without mercy, Minerva continued to attack Levy. Paying no mind to Solori's vulnerable form. Everyone watched in shock as Minerva ruthlessly attacked Levy with her magic, the latter not being given time to recover from the attacks that the fairy also unable to counter as Minerva just did attack after attack.

"Come on, Levy!" Natsu shouted from his booth, making Lucy and the rest of the mystics to turn to where he stood.

"Show them how much we can withstand!" Erza encouraged.

Lucy turned to Levy and could see the slight nod of the solid script mage. She leaned over the railing just a bit to try and see what would happen next and the blonde could see the determination in Levy's eyes behind all the pain. She watched Minerva's movements and can see the saber's actions became more reckless. Then, she looked to Solori, the angel's aura now reaching its peak. But no one else noticed, too busy watching Minerva and Levy.

Lucy knew this and she knew what it meant. Lucy pushed herself so that her torso was over the railing and her legs kept her from falling. "Solori!" She yelled, gaining the crowds attention. "It's now or never!"

It was at that moment that the crowd took in the aura the angel had been building up. However, Minerva was too busy attacking Levy to notice. As Minerva pushed her back near the edge of the water dome, Levy was trying to recover from the endless attacks. But the saber wasn't going to let her. Minerva gathered an orb of her magic in her hand and then got ready to deliver to Levy.

"Time to lose... fairy." Minerva said in a high-class manner.

Levy, unable to gather up the strength to block, could only close her eyes and wait for the impact that would surely kick her out of the dome. But the attack never hit. The bluenette only hearing silence from both within the dome and the crowd. She opened her eyes slowly, only to gasp in surprise, seeing that Solori had blocked Minerva with her right wing. Then, while Minerva was distracted, the angel pushed the woman back and everyone took in Solori's appearance.

Solori's pink hair, now a pale off-white color, was no longer in their high pigtails but in a braid. Instead of reaching to her elbows, the angel's hair now reached to her thighs and it was decorated with different jewels that adorned her head. Hovering above her head was a halo of stars and in replace of her ears were tiny feathered wings. But what took the crowd and the guilds aback, was how her friendly persona was replaced with one of authority.

Minerva was able to stop herself from moving all the way to the other side of the dome and Lucy immediately released the breath she had been holding. She knew that Solori had been practicing this transformation with Aria, but she was afraid that it had yet to be fully mastered. But now, she could easily relax, trusting her angel completely. The other guilds themselves, wondering what just happened to the happy-go-lucky mystic.

"Ah, that felt great." She said as she turned to Levy. "You alright there?"

Levy nodded slowly, still not completely aware of what just happened. "More or less." She replied.

"Good." Solori said as she turned back to face Minerva. "I suggest you get out of here."

"Huh?" Levy asked about to protest but then remembered her wounds. "Are you sure?"

"Believe me... that woman is nothing compared to me." The mystic replied. "Well, _something_ like me anyway."

Levy looked at Minerva and then faced Solori. "Alright then, good luck."

"Thanks." The angel said.

Levy swam to the edge and jumped out of the dome, landing on her feet with Juvia helping her slowly sit on the ground. Sherria also coming over to help heal Levy's bruises as best as she can. Chapati then announced that Levy had come in 3rd place and explaining that if either Solori or Minerva got kicked out from the dome before the 5 minute timer runs out, they will be put in last place rather than second.

The 2 mages didn't say a single word, much like Levy and Minerva before. They just stared at each other, the tension rising as the seconds ticked by. By the time 10 seconds had passed, Minerva threw an orb towards Solori. However, the angel was faster and she aimed a light beam that hit Minerva. The saber's attack being nullified after colliding with the light beam. Solori lowered her arm and just floated in place, her intimidating demeanor sending chills through the arena.

Minerva recovered and began to charge towards Solori, the latter just staring at the saber with her piercing green eyes. Her braided hair swaying in the water as her aura grew. When Minerva was about to collide with Solori's body and tackle her, at the speed of light, Solori grabbed Minerva's wrist and pushed her down while she rose so she was above the saber. Solori smirked and then did a somersault before kicking Minerva on the back with her heel.

The territory mage stopped herself from falling out of the dome, but didn't notice that Solori was getting ready for her final attack. "Oh Minerva." Solori called.

The saber's eyes narrowed in anger as she could feel the mystic taunt her, her sight went towards the timer and there was only 4 minutes and 30 seconds left. There was no way that she would allow herself to lose to one of Mystical Fantasies. Just thinking about losing to Solori aggravated her even more and that's exactly what the mystic wanted. She knew that if Minerva had lost her composure, it would give Solori the upper hand.

"You will never defeat me!" Minerva declared.

"Wanna bet?" Solori asked as the orb of light in her hand grew larger and larger until it was the size of a beach ball. "Purifying... Light!"

The sphere began to glow and Minerva attempted to teleport to another side of the dome, thinking that another beam of light would just head her way. However, Solori had already thrown the large sphere and it collided with Minerva, the sphere itself completely surrounding saber. Trapping her with no way out. The light expanded and everyone, but Solori, covered their eyes from being blinded.

When the light dismissed, everyone could hear the splash of water, meaning someone had fallen out. They all opened their eyes, one by one and was able to see the winner through the lacrima vision. There Solori floated, her fist in the air, claiming her victory. The crowd yelled in excitement, the rest of the guilds screaming. All except Sabertooth. They were in shock. That their strongest female had just fallen, to the mystics. The guild that had never participated in the games until now.

"Amazing! Solori of Mystical Fantasies had just done the unthinkable!" Chapati shouted.

"She has bested one of Sabertooth's strongest! Minerva!" Yajima added. "Who now comes in last place!"

"Way to go, Solori! I never doubted you for a second!" Ryu shouted as the angel descended from the water dome. Once she was on the ground, her hair went back to being pink and in pigtails and her halo and smaller wings disappeared.

"Solori that was amazing!" Sherria said very amazed. "What kind of magic was that?"

"Well you can say that it was... a type of divine magic." Solori said. "One must never underestimate an angel after all."

"Well I can say for sure that you are definitely one of the strongest mages I have ever seen." Risley said. "The battle with Elfman was not even close today."

Solori smiled and watched as Minerva trudged her way back towards her booth, paying no mind to even celebrate or even acknowledge the fight. "Well someone, or some guild, is being a sore loser." She thought.

"That concludes Naval Battle folks!" Chapati announced.

* * *

Once the excitement from Naval Battle subsided, Chapai began to announce that Skull's Fire had forfeited the games. Leaving only 7 guilds left participating. Lucy immediately became suspicious and turned to her guild mates. They all shared the same knowing look. Skull's Fire was about to set their plan into motion, a plan they intend to destroy. Lucy knew Ren was planning something, but she and the others will have to look into it after the games.

The fairies, on the other hand, were concerned under their calm expressions. They were supposed to keep a watchful eye over the skulls, seeing if any of their actions could lead to a clue about Lucy's relationship with the skulls and what more they might be after. But the fairies were snapped out of their thoughts when Makarov told them that they had to combine their teams to balance out with the other guilds.

"What are you planning now, brother?" Lucy wondered as Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel and Laxus stepped onto the arena as the new team representing Fairy Tail. Then, she felt her lacrima buzzing.

"Lucy?" Sora asked, seeing his master's stressed face.

"It's him." Lucy simply said.

Sora, Zero, Yoru and Aria nodded and gave a comforting smile, which Lucy returned gratefully. She went into the hallway and took out the lacrima, removing her hood. Instead of seeing the shadowed silhouette of Ren, Lucy could see her brother in full daylight. Meaning that he was not in his secret hideout and outside, probably within Crocus' walls. She kept her composure calm and sat on the ground so that it didn't look like she was in Domus Flau.

"Lucy?" He asked in an excited tone, which Lucy didn't expect to hear.

"Hello brother." She greeted, her voice sounding as if she held no emotions.

"I presume you've heard of the skulls' quitting of the games?"

Lucy could only nod, wondering how this conversation would go. When it came to things like this, Ren was always unpredictable and it just made Lucy even more irritated. "Why did you quit?" She asked, channeling her little sister persona as best as she could manage.

Lucy watched as Ren's innocent grin turned into a satisfied smirk as it sent a shiver down her spine. "Our plan to finally be one step ahead of the mystics' master's is already underway. We will soon be reunited little sister and everything shall be as it should be." He explained. "Just wait for me. I'll come get you soon."

Before Lucy could say anything else, the call had ended and Ren was gone. "What?" She thought.

The blonde guild master stood up and put her hood back on so it covered her face, only to slam her fist against the stone wall. Dust and pebbles falling as she did so. She could hear that the first tag team battle, Kagura and Millianna vs. Lyon and Yuka, had been a draw. Her anxiety building up. Aria had rushed out to look at Lucy worriedly and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lucy looking up to meet eye contact with the wind spirit.

"What did he say, Master?" She asked softly.

Lucy took a deep breath and calmed herself, patting Aria softly on her head. "I'll tell everyone when today's games are over. It's important that everyone is present."

Aria nodded as she followed the star mage back onto the booth to watch Ryu and Corona's match against Blue Pegasus' Ichiya and Nichiya, the latter having been disguised as a bunny before. Lucy pointed out to the others to look at Erza and the boys had to stop themselves from laughing when they saw the S-Class mage's face go pale in discomfort. However, before they could burst out laughing, they began to cheer as Corona and Ryu made it an easy victory.

"Now, for the final match of the day, Sting and Rogue vs. Natsu and Gajeel!" Chapati announced.

"WHAT!?" Ryu shouted in pure annoyance. "I wanna fight them too! This is totally unfair!"

Yoru began laughing at his best friend as Corona dragged the water dragon slayer away to their booth, the bow glaring at the wolf boy with distaste. Lucy lightly slapped Yoru on the head and while the wolf boy pretended to be hurt, she gave Ryu an approving smile. When he saw that, he gave Lucy a smile back and willingly followed Corona back to the booth. Where the rest of their team congratulated them for their win.

The blonde guild master then turned her attention back to the dragon slayers who had finally made it to the center of the arena. Natsu, Gajeel and Sting already in battle stances while Rogue just stood straight, his eyes unwavering. She watched as Natsu took on Sting and Gajeel took on Rogue. Natsu and Gajeel currently having the upper hand as they continued to deal damage to the 2 sabers.

However, Lucy couldn't concentrate as she could only think about what Ren was planning and what he meant when he said he'd be one step ahead of her. It her brain just thinking about every possibility as she did with everyone of Ren's plans. Ever since she made it her top priority to protect Fairy Tail from her untold brother, she began overthinking. Began thinking about what he would do. Because Lucy knew him best. She'd known Ren longer than anyone.

But what he told her just minutes before. _'We shall soon be reunited little sister and everything shall be as it should be.'_ It worried her. Worried her about what he might do once he took hold of her. Those years after she'd run away from Ren, the conversation she heard long ago, it taunted her to death. That her kind older brother, the one that cared for her since she was born, would risk her life to gain power.

That wasn't the Ren she knew. And Lucy had already accepted that. But she wanted to find another way. Another way to resolve all of this. To try and get Ren back to the light, back to when he and Lucy were happy, not diverged from each other when they were once so close. _'A time everyone was happy.'_ She once thought.

"My one request..." Lucy thought.

"Master look!" Zero said, pointing down at the arena.

When Lucy looked to where Zero had pointed to, the blonde could only sigh and roll her eyes. Watching as Natsu pushed Gajeel onto a mining cart so that he could fight Sting and Rogue all on his own. The 2 slayers, that were currently in Dragon Force, looking at the fairy in confusion. While everyone else guessed the pink/salmon haired boy, Lucy knew that her best friend would've done something like that sooner or later.

She silently cheered for Natsu in her mind, her worries disappearing slowly as she smiled as Natsu fight. Aria noticed this and smiled that she could see Lucy smile genuinely. "Hopefully we'll be done with all of this soon... Lucy." The wind spirit thought as she turned back to watch the battle.

Natsu began to fight both Sting and Rogue with ease, both starting run low on magic energy. Their Dragon Force also diminishing as well. Natsu, being the dense guy he is and not noticing any of this like everyone else, just smirked as he was having a blast at fighting. Throwing a punch to Sting and a spell to Rogue. The fire dragon slayer letting loose as his opponents kept on giving him a battle that fed his excitement.

"I'll always believe in you... Natsu." Lucy thought. The blonde mystic's heart warmed, she herself closing her eyes as she could hear Natsu, Sting and Rogue collide attacks one last time. She listened as the crowd went silent, but then began to cheer out of pure excitement from the battle. At that moment, Lucy knew, that Natsu had won. When she opened her eyes, she could see Natsu cheering like a little kid and she couldn't help but laugh at his childish antics.

"I can't believe he won!" Sora said, while the others agreed with him.

Lucy was glad that everything turned out in Fairy Tail's favor. But when Chapati began to announce that was the end of Day 4's games, the stellar mage's eyes went cold and serious. Ready to roll out her plan to stop everything before damage could be done. Tomorrow would be the one day all the guilds do nothing. And that would be when Lucy confronts her brother... and stop his madness.

 _"It's time."_

* * *

 **I FINALLY FINISHED! I'm sorry again that ya'll had to wait for almost 4 months for this chapter! I'm now on summer vacation so I am most definitely going to try my best to give you all the next few chapters. I already have the "second arc" (I guess you could call it that) planned and ready. I just didn't know how to go about this chapter specifically.**

 **BUT... I thankfully got inspiration from a book called Flame in the Mist. (This is shameless promotion btw). I definitely recommend to red that book if you need something new to read. I'm now going to stop before I just talk about this book all day.**

 **So yes, it's now time for this part of the story to reach it's climax and let me tell you... I may or may not have planned specific plot twists to this story. You all will never guess. I say that, but you all are pretty good at guessing at what's going to happen in most of my books. Oh and I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed towards the end, I just wanted to get this out as soon as possible.**

 **Anyway, what do ya'll think is about to happen in the next chapter. I'm going to do a time skip to the final day so it can be longer and around that time should be when all the plot twists begin to happen. I don't know if the final day will be written similar to Light's Darkness', but I'll try my best to make it different. Unless you want me to skip all the battles that you all know and focus on Mystical Fantasies only.**

 **That's about it. Review your ideas and feedback please^^ I like reading your ideas since it gives me the creativity flowing y'know? Who knows? Maybe your idea might end up in the story. Anyway, hopefully you won't have to wait for another 3 or 4 months for the next chapter.**

 **Ja ne~**


	13. Starting Point

**Hello again minna! (Wow, never said that in awhile.) This chapter is going to be a short filler, because it's going to create the basis for what I have planned for the next chapter, which is the final day of the games. After that chapter, it the second arc will start. So enjoy waiting^^**

* * *

Once the guilds were told to leave the arena, Lucy and the others met with Ryu, Misaki, Corona, Takeshi and Solori. As Yoru, Sora, Zero and Aria congratulated the team for their efforts in the games, Lucy met eye contact with Misaki. The necromancer taking in her guild master's expression. Lucy closed her eyes for a second before lowering her head slightly, Misaki understanding that they all needed to return back to their inn immediately.

The second in command began to usher the others to start walking, Lucy walking beside her and whispering a thanks. Misaki gave her a reassuring smile and continued to lead the way back to the inn so that Lucy could make her own announcement. The purple headed girl could only guess what Lucy needed to say to the others, but it was clearly about Skull's Fire with their sudden quitting of the games. Which worried her.

When they arrived at their inn, before they could go rest in their rooms, Misaki stopped them with her scythe and gestured toward Lucy. The rest of the mystics turned to their guild master and could see the serious expression on her face. They immediately knew that it was one of their important meetings about Skull's Fire and, one by one, sat down on seats around the room. Waiting for Lucy to speak.

The blonde crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Her uncertainty reaching the members. "I just received word from my brother." She started. "It seems the skulls' plan is now going underway."

"What?" Everyone else asked.

"Apparently they plan on being one step ahead of me, meaning that they plan on capturing me sooner or later. However, that's not what troubles me." Lucy continued to explain. "What I'm really worried about is how they plan on going about capturing me. I've been able to predict my brother's movements, but something like this... I cannot predict."

"But Lucy, you were able to be one step ahead of him since the beginning." Ryu protested. "What part of this situation makes a difference from the other times?"

Lucy didn't say anything at first, but she rolled her hands into fists and sighed. "You all may have not noticed this, but all those other times, my brother wasn't trying his hardest. I was able to guess all of their plans because my brother wasn't trying his best to take me back."

"How can you be so sure?" Solori asked. "For all we know he could be toying with us."

"That's because he is." Lucy added. "Toying with me and you. Ren excels in taunting, feeding everyone with doubts and anxiety. In the past, he's always let more on his plan with me. But now, all I know is they plan to strike soon. Either during the final day of the games, or even as early as tomorrow."

"Hm..." Takeshi hummed, letting the information sink. "That leaves us with a dead end, doesn't it?"

Lucy nodded and everyone could see that she was thinking about what Ren was going to do. Searching for the most likely approach Ren would take to try and get Lucy to be alone and separated from her guild. Now that they thought about it, before they ruined another attempt of the skulls, Lucy had always gotten a call from Ren and he always gave her some sort of insight on the plan. Which she would relay onto the others afterwards.

Zero ruffled his hair in exasperation. "Dammit!" He said. "For once we don't know what to do!"

"That's not true." Corona spoke up as she stood. "All we have to do is make sure Lucy is not alone. The other guilds might not stand a chance with the skulls, but we can hold our ground. We can search through Crocus all through tomorrow and try to track down the skulls."

"Corona's right, if we can track them down and try to get even a clue as to what they're doing, we can make a plan from what we know." Sora agreed.

"We should also go in pairs so that if they catch us, we won't be alone to fight them off." Aria said. "Especially Lucy."

"Alright!" Yoru cheered. "Let's kick some skull butt!"

"Is that a plan to you, Lucy?" Misaki asked the blonde guild master.

Lucy thought about it, the plan was no different to what they've been doing for the past years after she'd return from her training in the celestial spirit world. However, her mind drifted to if one of them encountered Ren. None of them know his strength and for all Lucy knew, he would be hiding in the shadows and try to outnumber her with whomever she was partnered up with. She didn't want to endanger them before the final day, yet it had to be done.

The blonde guild master sighed as she nodded in confirmation. "Remember, if you encounter any one of the skulls. You _must_ use your signal. I cannot guarantee if Ren will appear so be extra cautious."

"Right." They all replied.

* * *

The next day, right after eating breakfast, everyone had split up into their usual pairs so they can cover more ground. Takeshi and Solori. Sora and Zero. Ryu and Yoru. Misaki and Corona. Lucy and Aria. Saying Crocus was quite large is an understatement, it was very large. But with the time they had for the day and spreading out into 5 pairs, everyone would be able to search their assigned areas more quickly and thoroughly.

Takeshi and Solori would search through the skies of central Crocus, Sora and Zero would go the east side, Ryu and Yoru the south side, Misaki and Corona took the west side, while Lucy and Aria looked around the north side. It was Lucy's hope that she would be able to best her brother. She'd never done it before in her life, even their simple games of playing hide and seek in the garden she could not best him.

Lucy knew that she would have to probably be the one to defeat her brother. But the stellar mage could not help but hope that she had another way to stop Ren. She knew that his kind self was somewhere in his consciousness and she desperately tried to see an alternative. A way to bring him back to his senses. Deep in her heart Lucy knew that she could not strike down the brother that had taken care of her. Even if she had to protect everyone from him.

"-ster... Master!" Aria's voice broke through Lucy's thoughts and the blonde looked at her guild member alarmed.

"Sorry Aria..." Lucy said as she walked down the streets of Crocus with her hood covering her face, looking like a traveler that wasn't from Fiore.

The spirit sighed and she looked towards the blonde. "Is there something bothering you? You've been spacing out since your brother called."

"Nothing gets past you, does it Aria?" Lucy asked as she gave an empty laugh. But then her expression grew weary and it was clear to Aria that Lucy was stressed.

"You don't have to say anything." Aria said, turning her head so she didn't bump into anyone. "I just want to make sure you're not stressing yourself out. You tend to overthink things too much when it comes to him."

Lucy sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, collecting her thoughts. "To be truly honest Aria, I'm... afraid."

"Huh?" Aria asked, taken aback. "You've never been afraid before, what happened?"

"It's just... ever since I met Sanzaru on that day, I worried that the skulls would attack my nakama without notice. Whether it be us or Fairy Tail. I left so I could protect Fairy Tail, I created Mystical Fantasies to defeat them and give all of you a home. I did it so _I_ could defeat Ren. But now, I'm afraid... about what happens if... I fail."

"Master Lucy..."

Aria was always fully aware of the reasons why Lucy had done everything she did up until now. Even everyone in Mystical Fantasies knew that Lucy planned on being the one to truly fight the final battle with Ren... and her alone. But hearing Lucy openly say _'what if she failed'_? The wind spirit never expected her master to have that kind of doubt. To even think about the consequences of if she couldn't finish the objective they strive to complete.

"Sorry." Lucy said as she ruffled Aria's hair while chuckling. "You shouldn't worry about me. Whatever happens, I'll make sure that everything turns out as it should be."

Aria sighed, but returned a smile to Lucy. "Alright, if you say so Master Lucy."

* * *

It was soon nightfall and the mystics had all finally met back at the guild for dinner. All except Aria and Lucy that is. The mystics had found nothing, not even a single clue as to what or how the skulls plan on capturing Lucy. Misaki already concluded that they still had to be in Crocus, seeing as Lucy was here. But it seemed the skulls had just vanished. No sign, not even so much as a bit of a magical aura.

But that was not the point of their thoughts right at the moment. Everyone sat in different areas of their inn, waiting for Lucy and Aria to enter so that they could eat. But the pair was taking way too long for comfort that Ryu, Yoru and Sora had started eating. Mumbling, saying that it was their loss if the others continued to wait for their guild master and wind spirit to just walk through the door.

"Lucy did say that they were taking the northern side of Crocus, that's far from here." Corona said.

"Yeah, that's true. But knowing Lucy and Aria, they would've turned back earlier and be one of the first ones here." Solori pointed out.

"She has a point y'know?" Zero agreed. "Lucy especially hates being late."

"And Aria would most definitely have urged her to turn back even if they found out any sort of lead." Takeshi added.

"Let's just wait a little longer for them." Misaki said.

Suddenly, a poof was heard within the room. Everyone turned to see Virgo appear before them and the celestial spirit bowed. "Greetings, sorry to suddenly pop in." Virgo said in her usual monotone voice.

"Virgo? Where's Master?" Sora asked, swallowing his last bite for dinner.

"Master has told me to inform you that she and Mistress Aria had wandered a bit too far from Crocus and could not make it back to the inn tonight. They are currently staying at an inn near Mercurius and Domus Flau and advise you all to not worry about them." Virgo said.

Ryu had noticed that Virgo hadn't referred to Lucy to 'Princess' as she normally would. "Virgo, are you alright? You never call Lucy 'Master'." He said.

"I'm perfectly fine, Master Ryu." Virgo replied without hesitation. "It might just be me making a mistake. Should I be given punishment?"

Ryu nearly choked and just brushed it off. "No... it's fine Virgo. Must've been a slip up."

Yoru laughed and patted his best friend on the back. "You totally asked for her to say that, dude. In my opinion, you definitely walked into it."

"Shut up." Ryu said as he finished coughing.

"Anything else we should know?" Zero asked. "Is there a plan for tomorrow while the others are at the games?"

"Actually there is." Virgo said. "Sora, Zero and Yoru are to continue to search together and meet Master and Mistress Aria near Domus Flau by evening. Then, once the games are over, you shall meet the others at the arena."

"Understood." Solori said. "Tell Lucy we'll do our best to win the games."

The celestial spirit bowed and began to fade back to the Celestial World. "Very well, I wish you all the _utmost_ luck... in tomorrow's games."

* * *

 **So that's that chapter! Well, it's more of a filler. But, I'm eagerly planning out how the next chapter shall go. I'm going to be doing a massive time skip at the beginning of the next chapter and I've decided not to include the narration for the last game besides the end with Fairy Tail, Sting and Mystical Fantasies. You'll see what I do with it.**

 **Please look forward to it and I'll try to have it out as soon as possible. Maybe around the end of this month, if not around the first week of August. I can't wait for all of you to read it, so wait for it anxiously.**

 **Ja ne~**


	14. Betrayal

**Hi minna! This the final chapter of this arc of the story. Starting next chapter, everything is going to change and I hope you all look forward to that. Here comes the first small plot twists I keep mentioning, so please enjoy this chapter and try to figure out in which direction I'm going^^**

* * *

The next day, Misaki, Corona, Solori, Takeshi, Ryu, Yoru, Sora and Zero woke up. The team for the games excited to finish the final day and thought to maybe even win. Meanwhile, Sora was requipping his swords one by one and making sure that they were in good condition, Zero was tightening the string on his bow and gathering as many arrows and Yoru just exercised to bring up his stamina.

Once the boys were done, Misaki called them over to go over the plan for the final games one last time. The final game was a battle royal between the teams and points would be given if you defeat a member from the other guild. The leader of the team being worth 5 points. However, they had to alter the plan due to Sora, Yoru and Zero looking for the skulls and the battlefield for the games would be Crocus itself.

Because the battlefield for the final day was going to be the entirety of Crocus, that means other guild members from the teams were not allowed to roam Crocus. So it was decided that Team Mystics would go to the arena alone while the other 3 would watch from a lacrima when they were clear to leave their inn. Then, it was decided that Solori and Takeshi would look around Crocus for the other guilds together, Corona and Ryu in a pair and Misaki on her own.

So, once Team Mystics was gone, Zero handed both Sora and Yoru their own mini vision lacrima and all 3 turned them on. Seeing a view of the arena. The crowd was so loud that it was almost deafening to Yoru's sensitive wolf ears, but he managed once it dialed down. After at least half an hour passed, they jumped up when they heard Chapati starting the games. Explaining the battle royal and the guilds being transported to different areas of Crocus.

Sora opened the window ever so slightly, so that Yoru could smell if people were coming or if there was a battle happening close to them. Yoru then peeked behind the curtain, Zero turning off their lacrimas and following after him. The wolf boy stayed like that for awhile and his ears twitched, trying to hear even the slightest bit of sound. When he backed up from the window and swished his tail, Sora and Zero knew that it was their opportunity to take action and the 3 mystics left the inn.

"So..." Sora asked as he ran in sync with Zero while Yoru led the way, having to transform into a wolf and running on all fours. "Where should we look? Should we go where Master and Aria went?"

"That might be best." Zero agreed. "Virgo said they wandered too far near the edge of Crocus, so we should just keep heading north and once it starts getting dark, we can go head towards Domus Flau and Mercurius. They should be around there."

"Roger that!" Yoru said as he howled softly, not loud for anyone but them to hear. "Let's go look for some skulls!"

* * *

After the day was coming to an end, the boys had no luck trying to find the skulls. Throughout their search, they watched at Corona and Ryu defeated Hibiki, Eve and Ren, Takeshi and Solori defeating Ichiya, Toby and Yuka, while Misaki defeated Risley, Jenny and Ogra before Laxus could defeat Jura. The necromancer having to flee before Laxus could engage battle with her. Putting the mystics in second place, right in behind Fairy Tail.

They also watched Erza defeat Minerva, Gray outsmart Rufus, Laxus somehow beating Jura, Gray and Juvia besting Sherria and Lyon and Gajeel take Rogue down. The 3 boys fully knowing they'd have fun in Fairy Tail after Lucy disbands the guild once her brother is defeated. But that didn't stop them from hoping that their guild would best the fairies, seeing how bruised up they'd gotten.

But on their way to meet Lucy and Aria near Domus Flau, they stopped when they saw a shocking sight. Not too far from them, they saw a girl with hair so long and black that it could resemble a dark abyss. Her red piercing eyes showing her dark intentions that went along with her devious smirk. Her skin pale, almost deathly white, like she had no blood in her that could give her a colored face.

She wore a a white dress shirt that had bell sleeves going down her arms, shorts that went down to her mid-thighs with 2 large gold buttons, she wore black stockings that went past her knees along with white Victorian high-heeled booths that was adorned with a purple cloth. Over all that was a black sleek high-low jacket that went past her ankles from the back and ended near her knees from the front. On her hip, a sword with a metallic rose where the hilt and blade meet.

Beside the girl was the man that they only had met once face to face. On the day Mystical Fantasies first encountered Skull's Fire and on the very day Lucy had been given the communication lacrima that would be able to contact the skulls' master. Beside that mysterious girl was Lucy's brother, Ren. His light brown hair had grown down to his neck and he bore a serious and unfeeling expression. His eyes, now looked like he had a darker shade of red.

But seeing Ren and the other girl wasn't what made Sora, Yoru and Zero freeze. What really made them freeze on the spot was what the new girl was doing... to Aria. The wind spirit was beaten and injured beyond what they have seen. Their own guild mate tied up tightly with a rope and magic restraints on her hands. She was on the ground, laying on her side as the midnight haired girl kicked and stomped on her body in amusement.

Right behind Aria, doing absolutely nothing, was Lucy. Her cloak on her shoulders but her hood down to show the empty look in her eyes, she herself just looking down on Aria's pain. Much like what Ren was doing. It looked like Lucy was willingly watching Aria get beat up. Which made the 3 mystics' blood boil. That their guild master was a traitor and that she betrayed them for her brother. The same brother that didn't care if he drained all her magic and kill her.

"No..." Yoru whispered as his eyes went wide in his wolf form.

"It can't be..." Sora added, his heart breaking seeing Lucy not do anything to stop it.

"Lucy... she's betrayed us." Zero said in sorrow, which quickly turned to anger.

The archer gnashed his teeth. He grabbed his bow and an arrow that would spread a cover of smoke when shot. He pulled it back and let it land right in front Aria's body. When the girl saw this, she grabbed Lucy's arm and jumped a good distance away with Ren right beside them. Sora and Yoru immediately went to Aria's side and placed her on Yoru's back, untying the ropes and breaking the magic restraints with Sora's elemental sword.

Once they got Aria in a comfortable position, before the smoke could reveal them, Yoru dashed towards the area the others were in with the fairies and Sting, Sora and Zero right behind him. Regret and hurt in their hearts. They could hear Ren laughing in a low voice and tears threatened to fall from their eyes. The image of Lucy following _him_ and not them to safety, feeding the hurt and seeing Aria so brutally beaten... that took the straw.

"We have to hurry and warn the others." Zero instructed. "Ren has Lucy now, that means he can combine both of their magic to defeat any foe in their way."

"Knowing the skulls..." Sora started. "They're going to head for the other guilds."

As Yoru ran, he began to feel Aria stir. He turned his head slightly and saw the girl lift her head. "Aria, you shouldn't move too much. You're badly injured."

Aria obediently listened to Yoru's words and held onto his furry neck as she buried her face in his fur. He could feel the tears falling onto his fur and hear Aria speak. "Master Lucy... she just... stood there... why...?"

* * *

Meanwhile everybody from the other guilds had been defeated, whereas Fairy Tail and Mystical Fantasies had all 5 members still in play. The last remaining member of Sabertooth being Sting. The white dragon slayer being confident in beating Fairy Tail, seeing as they were the ones with wounds and injuries, he wasn't so confident in winning against Mystical Fantasies. Whatever hell their master had put them through, Sting could only imagine since they themselves weren't massively wounded.

Soon enough Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and Laxus arrived where Sting awaited them. Not even a few minutes after, Team Mystics arrived. Out of breath, but anyone can tell they had a lot of fight left in them to continue. Misaki took in a breath as she looked at everyone present while Chapati began to commentate, then she took her scythe from within her cloak, Takeshi and Solori had their wings out, Corona's Devil Arm was on standby while Ryu had water surrounding him.

Sting began to speak, as he talked about how it was his dream to fight the Fairy Tail mages and how it was great that he got a challenge out of fighting with Mystical Fantasies. That he would make Lector proud by beating all 10 of them on his own. However, he was brought out of his thoughts and fantasies of 'when' he would win when Misaki and Erza scoffed at his words. Both having an unimpressed look.

"So just defeating us will suffice?" Erza asked.

"You honestly think that that alone will make you happy?" Misaki asked.

"If that's what you want fine." Gray added.

"We shall take you on with all our strength." Corona declared.

Sting watched as the moonlight reflected off of the mystics and fairies, their determination radiating off of the mages. Sting shook his head and gathered as much magic energy as he could. But, he couldn't. He couldn't seeing all of them stand together, deep inside Sting knew that he wanted to win the games as a team. With Rogue, Frosch and Lector with him. But they weren't with him, they were defeated.

"I surrender..." He said, bowing in shame as Fairy Tail gained one point.

When the fairies saw this, they were confused and turned to the mystics. "Why didn't they add onto your points?" Juvia asked.

"Oh don't be so oblivious." Solori spoke up chuckling.

"With those wounds, a fight between you guys and us would just be unfair." Ryu added, crossing his arms.

"We shall save our battle... for another time." Corona said.

"I'd rather fight you fairies on equal terms, rather than for a title." Takeshi admitted.

"Besides... you deserve this much more than we do." Misaki said as 9 more points were added to Fairy Tail.

The booth where the rest of the fairies sat began to cheer loudly for their victory. The crowd going wild in congratulations on Fairy Tail's amazing comeback. Makarov began to cheer for the grand prize award. Alzack and Bisca cried for joy, along with the rest of the fairies that stayed behind for the last 7 years. The Tenrou team hugging each other in accomplishment and the other guild congratulating them from afar.

Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, the rest of the guild, Team Blue Pegasus, Team Lamia Scale, Team Sabertooth minus Minerva and Team Mermaid Heel went down to where everyone else was to celebrate and cheer. Millianna delivering a sleeping Lector to Sting, which both slayer and exceed cried at being reunited. All the teams accepting and acknowledging the fairies' win.

"Guys!" Sora called as he, Zero and Yoru began to run up to their teammates.

When Team Mystics turned, they were surprised to see a wounded and terribly injured Aria. Ryu and Corona began to surround the girl's wounds with water and medicinal lotions to disinfect them. Wendy and Sherria gathering around Aria as well, who was still weeping on Yoru's back. The lacrima vision, luckily, was still focused on the other guilds celebrating that it didn't notice the fairies and mystics gather around Aria and Yoru.

"What happened to her!?" Corona asked. "Were you attacked!?"

"Did you encounter the skulls!?" Ryu asked.

"When I get my hands on them, I'm gonna strangle their necks!" Solori declared.

"How could someone do something so brutal?" Mira asked.

"You weren't followed were you?" Makarov asked. "This child needs the utmost care."

Natsu looked around and knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Where's Luce?"

At his question, Sora and Zero bowed their heads in anger and sorrow. While Yoru's tail hit the floor and he began to whimper. The fairies and the mystics taking that whatever news they had about Lucy. It was not gonna be good. Sora rolled his hands into fists and requipped a earth sword into his hand, slicing a stone bench in anger. Tears were now falling from the 3 boys' eyes. Tears they tried hard to hold back.

"Master..." Yoru started.

"She betrayed us!" Zero said in anger. "She joined the skulls and watched Aria get hurt!"

Everyone had stopped celebrating, hearing the archer's outburst. The fairies' eyes widened and so did Team Mystics. The rest of the guild teams murmuring about what Zero had said. The lacrima vision turning to show the anger on the boy's face. Chapati began to comment as the lacrima spotted Aria's injuries and the crowd waited for Zero, Sora or Yoru to continue. Aria's silent cries being the only source of sound.

"Master isn't our master anymore..." Sora said, swallowing his tears.

"I don't want to believe it... but she's a traitor." Aria managed to say.

The words hit the fairies like a bullet. They just refused to grasp what they claimed and so did Team Mystic. Ryu, Misaki and Team Natsu especially. They just couldn't imagine Lucy, the most loyal person they knew, to be a traitor. To betray their trust and sell someone out to what she made clear was her enemy. It didn't make any sense. But, they would soon get their confirmation yet as clapping could be heard.

"I'm glad that you said it for me." An all too familiar voice said. "Leave's me less work to do."

"No way..." Happy mumbled.

Suddenly, Yoru felt something cut his stomach and he winced as blood fell from his stomach area. Not deep enough for it to harm his internal organs, but enough for him to fall over and transform back into his human form. Aria fell off his back and rolled away, Wendy and Sherria immediately stopping her to see someone with a brown cloak. Everyone else then noticed the figure and could clearly see the evil smirk from under the hood that covered their face.

She laughed in a low creepy manner, the lacrima vision zooming into her face as she grabbed her hood. Then everyone, both the crowd and the guild teams, gasped in shock as Lucy revealed herself. Her long blonde hair blowing in with the cool night breeze and her Mystical Fantasies guild mark in full view for those to see. Everyone was speechless at Lucy's sudden appearance after 6 years, unlike the mystics and fairies that just witnessed what the blonde guild master did.

Lucy laughed as she swiped her right hand horizontally, Yoru glowing as he disappeared from the other before Wendy and Sherria could heal the large cut on his torso. Then, the blonde stellar mage jumped away before the others could tackle her. Regrouping with Ren, the rest of the skulls team and the girl that had beat up Aria who appeared from the shadows. The guild teams growling towards them.

"Yoru! What did you do to him!?" Ryu demanded.

"Nothing, just be glad that darling Lucy didn't kill him." Averia said.

"If anything, he has about a day or 2 left in him." Sanzaru taunted.

"Why you-" Takeshi said.

"What do you think, Big Brother?" Lucy said, making the fairies and the other guilds besides Mystical Fantasies gasp.

Ren smiled approvingly towards Lucy, patting her head. "Wonderfully."

"Big... Brother?" Natsu asked as he stared at Lucy and Ren.

The skulls' master turned to them and smirked as Lucy followed him. "That's right. My name is Ren Heartfilia. I was adopted by Jude and Layla, making me Lucy's older adopted brother and I am Skull's Fire's guild master."

The fairies were dumbfounded. The entire time... Lucy's relationship with Skull's Fire, the reason why she was entangled in their situations. It was all because that Ren was Lucy's brother. But what they didn't understand was _'why'_? Why would Lucy go join him, when the first time Team Natsu had encountered Skull's Fire, Lucy sounded so sure and serious that she would never join them no matter what they did.

"What did you do with Master Lucy!?" Misaki said as she held up her scythe. "There's no way that she would go with you so willingly!"

"Master... Lucy?" Sting asked. "Are you saying that the supposedly MIA celestial fairy has been the guild master of Mystical Fantasies!?"

With that statement, everyone in the crowd and the guild teams were in shock, with the exception of Rogue. Now that they took it in, they realized that the rumors from Lucy's sighting 2-3 months ago was not a farce. It was true that she looked younger and wondered what gave her that type of youth. The blonde giggled as she had a grin of pure malice on her face and raised her hand as an orb of stardust appeared.

"Oh my dear Misaki, can't you tell?" Lucy asked as her eyes turned red. "I've been toying with you this entire time."

* * *

 **Yes! Now that this chapter is out, the second arc begins! So what did you all think? I know it's short but I really wanted to get this out to you all as fast as possible. Didn't I tell you plot twists were to happen? But now I dare all of you to guess how Lucy suddenly became like this!**

 **Anyway, so yes recap, Aria got hurt by the new midnight haired girl and now Fairy Tail and Mystical Fantasies feel betrayed that Lucy chose the supposed enemy over what she herself claimed as nakama. The next chapter will also be short because it's basically the mystics revealing all of their plans.**

 **This is JUST the beginning of the plot twists everyone. What do you think happened to Yoru? Will Mystical Fantasies believe in Lucy's words of her betrayal or will they think she is being possessed or controlled? But more importantly, will the fairies and mystics stop this... before someone dies?**

 **Please review and favorite this story^^ I always get motivated when all of you do. Especially when I see you guys try to piece together what I'm trying to do. So please do, it really helps me try to produce more chapters! If you don't I might think you all just stopped reading...DX Just kidding!**

 **Ja ne~**


	15. Time to Accept and Let Go

**Hi minna! So last chapter we find out about Lucy's betrayal and Yoru has been transported elsewhere. In this chapter we're going to find out who the new girl is, Lucy is going to do something fairly unexpected and everyone else? Just in shock and turning out really angry^^ Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The mystics, fairies and the other guild teams stared at Lucy in shock. Her now piercing red eyes staring at everyone along with her evil grin. Ren's hand rested on Lucy's shoulder as the girl that had beaten Aria stood on his other side. When Zero and Sora saw this, they growled and glared daggers at her. However, the midnight haired girl's eyes just stared off. Dull as if the devious smirk on her face had disappeared and her seriousness had replaced it.

But Sora and Zero could still hear it. The low chuckles of the girl as she stepped all over Aria with her foot and how her blood red eyes shining to show her amusement. It made their blood boil and they hated to even recall the memory. Aria lifted her head, gnashing her teeth as she stared at the midnight haired girl. She dared to look emotionless now that there were others around? Aria wanted to get up and pick a fight, ready to take away the oxygen surrounding the skulls.

But her better judgement got the best of her, knowing that if she tried, she will just get herself even more hurt with her current condition. "You..." She spat towards the unknown girl.

"Ah... I'm glad you remember my dear companion." Ren spoke up.

"Like hell we would forget!" Sora shouted.

"Now Sora, is that how you talk to your master's brother?" Lucy giggled.

"Stop this foolishness, Lucy!" Erza cried, desperately hoping that this wasn't really _their_ Lucy talking to them with such a devilish tone. "You don't have to do this!"

Lucy only laughed at Erza's cries and only shook her head while grinning. The act itself unbelievable towards everyone whom had known the celestial girl. Everyone had known Lucy as someone strong and loyal. Someone that never turns their back on what they say and knows when something is wrong. But now, that girl was replaced by someone cunning and had a personality that of a dark wizard. Her personality, the complete opposite of what it once was.

"There's no way Lucy has been toying with us!" Ryu said angrily. "You did something to her Ren!"

"Now why would I do that?" Ren asked. "Lucy is my precious little sister. I have known her ever since she was born. Is it wrong of me to simply have her come with me?"

"You're just using her for your own benefit!" Takeshi shouted. "Lucy told us how you planned to drain her magic and potentially kill her!"

The words took everyone watching the interaction aback. However, Ren just seemed amused as he laughed and the other skulls, except for the midnight haired girl, joined as well. Mystical Fantasies narrowed their eyes and Fairy Tail just stared at the skulls in anger. They dared to make light of the situation and everyone else thought that there was spell over Lucy, so Hibiki took out his archive and started researching.

"Master doesn't need to drain his sister of anything. All he needed was for her to simply join forces with her so that his magic and her magic combined can destroy anything that wants to take anything from him." Sanzaru said.

"What!?" Makarov asked. "Levy did you-"

"Now way..." Levy interrupted, her eyes shaking in shock. "The magic Lucy was reading about... it's called Blood Shadow magic... and once combined with her Star magic... it's said to become 10 times more powerful than apart."

Suddenly, a beep was heard from where Hibiki stood and his expression was full of concern. "This is strange..." He said, typing in more letters. "No matter what I search, the only spell I can find about Lucy's condition... I'm at a standstill."

"Not even a single clue about her change in attitude!?" Eve asked as Hibiki just shook his head in return.

Lucy smirked as she lifted her hand that held the orb of stardust and it expanded into a portal. The skulls began to glow as they were lifted into the portal, just like the Anima from Edolas. "If you wish to try and get your friend back, we shall be waiting for both you mystics and fairies... in the castle behind the Heartfilia Estate."

Everyone's eyes widened as they watched one by one, Team Skulls disappeared into the portal and Lucy being the only one who was the last to leave. Natsu was about to run up to his supposed best friend, but Ryu beat him to it. The water dragon slayer sporting large blue dragon wings on his back, smaller wings above his ears, scales adorning his arms, legs and face. Ryu's ears now pointed, claws on his fingers, fangs beside his teeth and large dragon tail swaying behind him.

The guild teams and Fairy Tail were surprised by Ryu's appearance and Team Sabertooth understood what Lucy said to them on the night of the first day. If no one knew Ryu as a person, they would have thought him to be a monster. The fact he looked like a mutated human, the sabers understood the 'hell' that Lucy meant. Any person could see the pain in his eyes and Rogue knew that Lucy must have been very important to Ryu, since she was the first to take him in.

"Lucy come on!" Ryu shouted as tears threatened to surface in his eyes. "You can fight whatever is controlling you! I know that this isn't you!"

Ryu stood at least 2 meters away from Lucy, hoping to see even a hint of her being within her red - supposed to be brown - eyes. But he found nothing. All he saw was the darkness and evil that coursed through her. It could not be true, he had thought, hoping that Lucy was definitely still Lucy underneath her evil persona. But no matter how closely Ryu looked, her eyes showed no remorse. No sign that she was truly being controlled... and it hurt him like hell.

"Ryu... no matter how you look at it, no matter how much you search for that girl that took you in." Lucy said in a low tone, moving his messy hair away from his face. "She... was no more than a persona I used to take advantage of you so that I can become something you cannot hurt."

"All those adventures we had!" Natsu suddenly shouted. "All those battles we faced together as a team, as partners! Did that mean nothing to you then!? Were we just your tools too!?"

"The times we stood by you! The times you stood by us! You felt nothing!?" Gray added.

"We shed our tears with you! We called you nakama then! We saved you countless times as you have saved us!" Erza cried. "All of it was just an act!?"

"There's no way you can mean that! The Lucy we all know and love is deep in there, I know she isn't gone!" Wendy declared.

"All the times I teased her! All the times she took care of me, I know that wasn't an act!" Happy continued.

"There's no way all of that was just to ease your way into our hearts, just to make a weakness out of us! You're still our Lucy whether you say so or not!" Carla screamed.

However, despite all their protests, Lucy scoffed and moved to take something out from her pocket. She raised her hand as a closed fist and stared them in the eye. "You all just don't seem to get it do you? I'm not a part of any nakama and I don't care for anyone besides Skull's Fire... and here's your proof."

Lucy opened her hand and what fell made everyone freeze. Her betrayal clear in their minds. There was no turning back now that their minds have been made up. Lucy's celestial keys fell... in pieces, snapped in half. Bits and pieces of both silver and gold keys hitting the ground with a soft thud. The anger within them grew, seeing Lucy's supposedly precious keys, broken and judging by Lucy's expression... she was the one who broke them herself.

"No..." Natsu said, staring as his eyes were bulging out of their sockets. "Loke... Virgo... even Aquarius..."

"You broke your keys..." Ryu spoke, his eyes hidden under the shadows of his hair. "You said they were your friends..."

"Goodbye Fairy Tail... Mystical Fantasies..." Lucy said as she herself began to glow and float into the portal. "I hope this shows that I am not, and never was, a friend or ally since the beginning and if you want your friend back... the castle behind the Heartfilia Estate."

Everyone watched as Lucy disappeared and the portal closed. It became silent... deathly silent. Nothing could be heard. The wind passing by the streets of Crocus and the crowd at the arena in shock about what just happened. The fairies, mystics, mermaids, sabers, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus just stared at the broken keys on the ground. The usually shiny celestial keys now dull and destroyed.

"It can't be..." Misaki whispered so low that not even dragon slayers could hear.

The members of Mystical Fantasies, even Sora, Zero and Aria who already knew of Lucy's absolute betrayal, fell to their knees and stared at the spot that their master had stood. All the times they had together in their guild, all the good times of their bond growing, flashing within their minds. It made tears well up and poured waterfalls. The scent of salt hitting the dragon slayers present. Their kind and loyal master... had abandoned them like everyone they knew before her.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The mystics' screams broke the silence. The feeling of betrayal, they hadn't felt the emotion they were so used to 6 years ago in so long. They had never felt it ever since Lucy took them in. The day that Lucy became their savior and gave them a home.

The other mages around them were surprised. The usually composed, calm and collected Misaki, Corona and Takeshi wept, screamed and cried. Everyone around them could easily tell how much of an impact Lucy must have been on them and it hurt them all the more. Watching the guild that was so powerful, be so vulnerable in that one moment. Everyone present, in that instance, knew Lucy Heartfilia was a traitor.

* * *

3 days had passed after the final day of the Grand Magic Games and the incident with Lucy. After the mystics had calmed down for the most part, they decided to stay with Fairy Tail. Though Lucy was a traitor in their eyes, there was one thing they would still follow... and that was to join Fairy Tail. They hadn't quite dealt with the skulls completely for obvious reasons, but now that Lucy had abandoned them, they made the choice to join the fairies.

Before leaving to show Fairy Tail the way to their guild hall, Mystical Fantasies stopped when Rogue revealed that he already knew of Lucy being the mystics' master. He began to explain everything about when he confronted her and everyone was surprised. That's when the mystics also began to clarify Lucy's stories and her previous reasons for hiding all this time. The guilds understanding and separating afterwards.

The mystics led the fairies first to their guild hall, which consisted of going to the far side of Crocus and Solori dismissing the force field that had hidden their guild hall from sight. The fairies waited outside as the mystics packed their belongings and the food was packed then teleported ahead to the fairies' guild hall. Misaki also deciding that Mystical Fantasies will not disband until the issue with Skull's Fire is resolved and they get Yoru back.

Once they got to Magnolia, quicker than expected, Aria was taken to to the infirmary. Wendy, with the help of Ryu and Corona, began to heal the poor wind spirit and soon just needed a day's rest. When Aria was able to sit up and was pretty much healed, she was brought to the first floor of the guild and sat at the bar. She collected her thoughts as Makarov had asked her to tell what happened the day before the final day of the GMG and she simply agreed to do so.

Her hands trembled, thinking of the memory. But nevertheless, Aria told the story. "It was right after I had a heart to heart talk with Mast- I mean Lucy..."

 **(Flashback, Aria's POV)**

"Alright, if you say so Master Lucy." I had said while returning a smile to her.

We were walking through the streets on the northern side of Crocus. At the time, I had no doubt in my mind that Lucy would fail in stopping her brother from his madness. Although we knew Ren was a force to be reckoned with and it was probably better that we defeat him completely, I had faith that Lucy would find a way to bring Ren back to the good side. Like in the stories of her childhood Lucy told us before.

Lucy said that she sensed a presence towards this shady part of the city and we both agreed to check it out. "I don't know about this place Master Lucy..." I said. "Maybe we should-"

But before I could finish my sentence, someone had hit me on the back of my neck. I winced in pain, falling on my knees and then the world around me became dark. I tried to stay awake, but all I could hear was footsteps. Before I lost consciousness, I saw 2 people standing in front of my body. The first one had a low deep laugh and recognized it as Ren. I tried to cry for Lucy, but I had closed my eyes. The last thing I heard... I didn't want to believe.

"Excellent... Luc-" I heard Ren.

When I came to, it was already the next day and I was on the ground of some street in Crocus. I tried to move, but my ankles and arms were tied up by rope. My wrists and magic bound by magic restrainers. I heard a scoff and looked up to see Ren and the midnight haired girl beside him. Ren said that her name was Seline, his second in command. They looked at me, mocking my condition and I just spat in return.

"Lucy won't let you get away with this." I hissed.

Ren and Seline only laughed then. I was confused and I wished I stayed that way. I'd rather be confused rather than finding out the truth behind it. That was when Seline began to kick and step on me. She started by by stomping on my arms and legs, then proceeded to kick me in the gut. I rolled back and I thought I was not going to stop, but I did. A pair of legs stopped me from rolling further. I looked up and my eyes widened.

Lucy was looking down on me. She stood above me, unharmed and her hood down. She didn't move nor did she seem concerned for me. She just looked at me and said nothing. The dirt and scratches on my face, as Lucy kept eye contact with me. That's when Ren ordered her to kick me back to Seine. Which she did... without breaking eye contact. Her non remorseful eyes just watched as I got beaten with Seine's foot and occasionally, slashes from her sword.

"Lucy is not going to help you now, wind spirit." Ren said as if it was obvious. "After all, there's no way she would disobey her big brother."

Seline then kicked me to look at Lucy, she didn't even move after she kicked me away. "Master Lucy! Please! Help me!" I pleaded.

"Get it in your head, mystic." Seline said with a devilish tone. "Your master... is one of the skulls now."

My eyes widened at the statement. I looked at Lucy again, to see any sign of the master I knew in there. I had thought that she was under their control, that she was brainwashed, but I saw nothing. Tears pooled out of my eyes, trying to withstand the pain of Seline's kicks. "Traitor..." I thought.

 **(End of Flashback, Back to General POV)**

"It was at that point that Sora, Zero and Yoru came to my rescue." Aria finished. "And you already know what happened after that."

"It seems Lucy has made her choice." Takeshi said. "She is now an enemy."

"I just... can't believe that it's Lucy of all people doing this." Mira said. "She was the most hopeful, loyal and cheerful person I could have called nakama."

"None of us can believe it." Levy agreed, looking down. "Lu always seemed to friendly... no one would have guessed that she was doing everything for show."

"Well whatever the case, Lucy and Skull's Fire now have Yoru and it's up to us to get him back." Sora spoke up.

"The boy's right." Makarov agreed. "We must even out the score with those skulls, they just messed with the wrong guild!"

"Aye sir!" Everyone replied, in a Happy tone.

"We should all organize ourselves and then prepare on going towards the Heartfilia Estate!" Erza added... and with that, the Fairy Tail guild hall was busy with people moving everywhere in preparation to finish Skull's Fire once and for all.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the dark corridors of a dungeon, Lucy walked to a certain cell. She laughed as she looked inside and the sounds of chains could be heard trying to move farther than they were able to. The blonde celestial girl just gave a grin and walked off, the chains of whoever is inside the cell moving again and making clanking noises. The boy had a large ripped cloth used to bandage the gnash on his stomach.

"You will never get away with this, skull." Yoru spat with disgust. "Mystical Fantasies and Fairy Tail will stop you."

"Hmph." Lucy opened the door and turned to look at Yoru's cell. "You and I both know... that just isn't possible."

With those words, Lucy slammed the door and Yoru sank to the ground beneath him. The bleeding had stopped long after he first arrived in this hell of a dungeon. The wolf boy seriously considering to clean the basement of his guild hall than stay in the dusty cell. He leaned against the wall that his chains were bolted to and exhaled. His mind lost in thought about the events to come.

"This is our last chance now..." Yoru thought. "It's either us or the skulls..."

* * *

 **And done that chapter! It took all of my being to write this without crying since Fairy Tail is now officially over. I have read the final chapter and let me tell you all, I'm in absolute denial. The ending was just beautiful and it now says on the wiki (I think?) that NaLu is canon! But obviously I won't say how.**

 **But let's talk about this chapter. A bunch of things happened on the first chunk and I hope you can forgive me for breaking Lucy's keys. However, it plays an interesting role in future chapters. So I hope you can bear with me being a troll a little longer. So don't go in the reviews and yell "WHY DID YOU BREAK HER KEYS!?"**

 **The next chapter will be Fairy Tail and Mystical Fantasies' attack on Skull's Fire's headquarters. Who do you think the fairies and mystics will encounter first? Who's going to fight who? Could there be a reason that Lucy did what she did, or did she really betray them for her mad brother? Favorite and review!**

 **Ja ne~**


	16. Seline and Kailani

**Hello again minna! Here's chapter 16 after about a week of waiting! Last chapter was Lucy's betrayal and Aria's explanation of what happened to her while being captured. I read your little predictions and I loved them, but none of them were close to what I had in mind sadly. But it's okay. Enjoy this chapter^^**

* * *

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!?"

Through the halls of a long abandoned castle that was just a few acres away from the Heartfilia Estate, one would hear shouts coming from the main study where Ren usually held his meetings and planned various strategies. Inside the room was obviously Ren, standing in front of a window and crossing his arms. Sitting at his desk was Lucy Heartfilia, her expression devilish as can be. The one doing all the yelling was Seline, the second in command of Skull's Fire.

"Why my dear, I've never not been serious." Ren replied, turning around and leaning his back on the window so that he could face her.

The master of Skull's Fire had told Seline now that Lucy had joined their ranks, he had no need for her power. Claiming that Lucy was all the power he needed to finish off both Fairy Tail and Mystical Fantasies for taking Lucy from him. Which the second in command did not agree since it was both guilds they were dealing with. The midnight haired girl narrowing her eyes and gnashing her teeth, looking at Lucy with an absolutely distasteful expression.

"So what? You're just going to throw me away!?" Seline replied. "With all the knowledge I have of your plans!?"

"Of course not." Lucy said, getting up from her seat and walking behind Seline. "We need you to just stay here within the area of this castle. Alive and well when those fairies and mystics come."

"Exactly." Ren said as he went to one of the bookshelves in the room and took a large book out. "Besides, even if I were to _throw_ you out, those fairies and mystics will never listen to you."

"You don't know that." Seline hissed.

"Oh but I do." He replied without hesitation. "After what _you_ did to that wind spirit, I doubt they would be as forgiving."

Seline scoffed, turning her back to leave the room and grabbing her night black jacket. "We shall see about that."

* * *

It had been 4 days worth of preparation to plan an attack towards Skull's Fire. Aria was now fully recovered and with the decision of both Makarov and Mavis, it was decided that Team Natsu, Levy, Gajeel and Mira would accompany the rest of Mystical Fantasies to raid the skulls' headquarters. Zero, Happy and Carla would be the group to look for Yoru's whereabouts and release him while the others took on the skulls.

Misaki had already informed the Fairy Tail mages that the team that represented Skull's Fire in the GMG were all the members, including Ren, Seline and now Lucy. So that meant that there were 8 mages they had to beat. Ryu had declared that he would be the one fighting Lucy, confident that he would be able to bring her back somehow and Natsu said that he'd definitely be the one to put Ren's brain back into the light.

Takeshi and Zero had also explained the skulls' strengths since they were the only ones who knew of their abilities. Plus, the fairies knew that they were at a disadvantage against the skulls. Levy's harsh experience with Kailani and Team Natsu's battle to Sanzaru, Averia and Dreymeil fresh in their minds. Though Levy was a one-on-one battle, Team Natsu was not able to deal much damage on their first encounter with the skulls. Which made them all the more determined.

Once that was settled, the mystics did their best to train Team Natsu, Levy, Gajeel and Mira just like Lucy did with them before the Grand Magic Games. Erza and Mira didn't complain about the harsh training, but the others got worn down quite a bit. But in the end, the mystics were satisfied with how stronger they'd gotten both magically and physically. However, everyone had agreed to battle each skull with at least one member from Mystical Fantasies.

On the day of their departure towards the Heartfilia Estate, everybody had met at the train station near noon. Natsu and Gajeel were hesitant to go on the train, the iron dragon slayer particularly because he was not fond of the idea that he got motion sickness like Natsu. But Erza just knocked both of them and carried the 2 slayers inside the train. Ryu laughing since he never got motion sickness.

Once they were all seated at their booths, Misaki and Corona lifted lunch boxes and offered anyone that was hungry to eat. They had prepared all the food earlier prior to leaving and everyone ate to fill their energy and appetite. Save for the 2 dragon slayers that were unconscious. While they ate, the fairies began asking about any known weaknesses they had about the skulls. The mystics had explained all they knew, but Ren and Seline's weaknesses were unknown to them.

Natsu and Gajeel soon regained consciousness just in time for the train to stop at their destination. Everyone got off and began to make their way through the estate. Both guilds' expressions turning sorrowful as they passed the mansion, even more so when they saw the statue in honor of Lucy's mother. It hurt their hearts tremendously since they knew Lucy's mother to be someone so kind and now her daughter committed an unforgivable betrayal.

They began to near the castle, the large building coming into view. Erza and Misaki leading the way through the small acre of woods that was the only thing in between them and their destination. But, the dragon slayers stopped the group. Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and Ryu sniffing the area and listening to any form of noise. The others looking toward them. Then, the 4 slayers narrowed their eyes.

"Someone's coming." Gajeel said.

"They seem to be complaining about something, but I couldn't make out what." Wendy added.

"Be on your guard." Misaki said. "It's probably one of them."

Everyone nodded quietly and soon they all began to hear the voice ahead. But they were brought to an abrupt stop when a tree began to fall. Sora saw this and requiped his earth sword which, with one swing, moved the tree from falling on the others. When the dust and leaves cleared the mages' vision, they saw whom had cut down the tree. Seline stood with her hand on the hilt of her sword that rested in its sheath. Her slightly widened maroon eyes staring at them.

"It's you." She said after moments of silence, turning her body to face them.

"It's you." Aria hissed in return.

"Listen, I can-"

"Stay back you skull." Levy commanded with a lowered tone, stopping Seline from stepping forward.

"Did you come out here to stop us?" Mira asked, her eyes narrowed.

"If you would just let me explain-"

"Explain what?" Zero asked. "How you butchered Aria and took Yoru or to mock us now that Lucy joined your ranks?"

Seline sighed as she massaged her temples. "I came out here to cool my head, if you must know."

"Cool your head?" Lily asked. "Why's that?"

"Because _'Master'_ decided he doesn't need me anymore." Seline replied in a mocking tone. "Now that his _'sister'_ is here."

"Must suck to be you then." Takeshi said.

"Believe me, I regret being so foolish and weak. That's why I came out here."

Seline was about to speak again, but she was cut off when Erza requiped a sword in her hand. Seline was taken aback by the action and was met with Erza's determined expression. The same expression that she used whenever she was to battle. "Though your master may have decided to desert you, that doesn't change the fact that you're a skull."

"What?" Seline asked, as she gulped. The sword aiming itself for her neck and Erza's unwavering glare looking into her soul. "You have it all wrong just let me explain!"

Erza nor did the others budge and Seline had no choice but to defend herself, unless she wanted to be decapitated. She grabbed the sword that was on her hip and held it tight. Their eyes not leaving each other. "Explaining anything would do you no justice. You hurt Aria and took Yoru from us, even allowing Lucy to join your ranks."

Then, in the blink of an eye, both Erza and Seline jumped away from each other. Only to dash towards each other and clash swords. "Fine, if you won't listen to me, I guess I'll have to do this your way!"

As Seline and Erza fought, the group could tell that a sword was not Seline's forte but could manage well enough with Erza. They watched her movements, trying to get a weakness out of her. But they saw no physical weak point beside her swordsmanship. But what they did realize was that Seline had yet to use her magic, which they could sense through her veins. While Erza had switched from her regular armor to Black Wing armor.

As the Fairy Queen continued to try and hit Seline, the midnight haired girl was swiftly able to block. Pushing against Erza's strength and successfully sending her back. Panting quite a bit while the scarlet haired mage was just getting warmed up. Erza began to charge again and Seline blocked as the black sword slid by her own. Then, once Erza was close enough, Seline ducked and then kicked her back.

Erza groaned and Seline sighed in return, provoking the scarlet haired knight. Erza then requiped into her Japanese Cloth to have more freedom to move. Which Seline knew she had be quicker and took off her black jacket. They both clashed again and Seline made Erza's sword point to the ground with her own sword and then slid in between Erza's legs. The midnight haired girl standing back up and hitting the Titania with the hilt of her sword.

"Why do you not use your magic?" Erza asked. "Do you believe it is unnecessary?"

"That's not the reason." Seline replied as they both backed away from each other. "I just want you to listen to me, but clearly that's not going to happen."

"Of course not." Gajeel said crossing his arms.

Seline sighed and picked her jacket from the ground. Then, turned around to head back to the castle. "Where are you going!?" Carla asked. "You running away now?"

"Not at all." The midnight haired girl replied, sheathing her sword. "I just see this fight as pointless if I am unwilling to fight you. The ones I really want to fight is Ren and Lucy."

"Ren and Lucy?" Happy questioned.

"If you're looking for your friend, he's in the dungeons just under the castle. There's an entrance near the east wing, but if anything Sanzaru would be waiting for you." Seline added as she began walking away.

"What!?" Ryu asked.

"How do we know you're not setting us up!?" Solori asked.

"Believe me or not, we both want to take down Ren. No matter what and I plan on doing it without hesitation." She said, waving. "Oh and I have a name, it's Seline. Ciao."

They watched the midnight haired girl disappear into the woods, her silhouette disappearing through the thicket of trees. The fairies and mystics waited until they were sure they could not sense Seline's presence anymore and began to think. Contemplating whether to believe the midnight haired girl's words or not. If Sanzaru was at the east wing's entrance, then someone would have to go with Zero and exceeds.

"I believe her." Aria spoke suddenly, shocking the mages around her.

"Aria you can't be serious?" Levy said.

"I am." The wind spirit replied. "She may have beaten me, but I can tell when someone's lying. Their lies carry off into the wind as they speak and I can sense those lies. But her's was truth."

"I believe her too." Wendy added, standing beside the mystic.

"Wendy!" Carla said in a scolding manner.

"I can hear her heartbeat." Wendy cut in. "When a person lies, their pulse quickens and her pulse was... calm."

"Calm?" Solori asked. "Why would it be calm after that small fight?"

"I don't know. But I know for sure, her heart was beating fast when we appeared and then calmed when she started talking."

"Well whatever the case, if you and Aria say she isn't lying, I'm willing to bet that what she says is true." Corona agreed.

"Me too." Mira added. "Both of us have a common goal and enemy now. If we meet her again, maybe she can tell us if Lucy really came to them on her own will or not."

So it was decided that Happy, Zero, Gajeel, Aria, Carla, Sora and Lily head towards the east wing's entrance while the others went to the main entrance and find Ren and Lucy. Both groups wished each other good luck and began their plan. When Team Natsu's group arrived at the entrance, they were immediately attacked by ice crystals daggers coming their way. Gray blocked the daggers only to receive a snow blast. Which Natsu and Takeshi countered.

Kailani appeared from behind a tree and her usual koi fish dancing around her. She lifted her left hand and rested her left elbow on her right hand. Ice crystals hovering above her left hand. Levy narrowed her eyes at the sight of the woman, which Kailani just laughed in return before beckoning a ferocious blizzard wind to push the others back. While she was successful for the most part, Gray, Takeshi and Natsu were the only ones unaffected.

"Look at that." The icy girl chuckled. "Lucy was so sure you would've taken more than week to come here, but clearly she underestimated you."

"Natsu!" Gray called. "You go on ahead and find Ren and Lucy. I'll fight the lady."

"I'll stay too." Levy said preparing herself. "I have a score to settle."

"You guys go on too, Misaki." Takeshi added. "I'm sure my fire will be useful here."

Misaki and Natsu nodded as they continued to run through the entrance. Kailani simply let them run past her and she looked at Gray, Levy and Takeshi with a smirk. "I may have let your friends in, but they will never bring back that wolf boy or Master's sister from us."

"How 'bout you stop being so full of confidence and start fighting?" Gray asked.

"Fine, if that's what you wish."

Kailani didn't waste a second thought, immediately shooting her crystal daggers, that she used on Levy in the GMG, towards the 3 mages. Said solid script mage dashed to the side and successfully avoided the daggers while Takeshi blocked them for him and Gray by shooting his red hellfire to melt the daggers. The ice crystal mage only chuckled in return as she slashed her arm horizontally and a gust of crystal and snow blew the 3 back.

"Don't get cocky now!" Takeshi said.

His fists were lit on fire, much like Natsu's, but Gray and Levy could feel that Takeshi's fire was much more intense and heated. Even though they were just hit by a blast of cold air, which Gray didn't mind for obvious reasons, The mystic's fire made small drops of sweat suddenly go down their temples. No fire magic could make that type of heat, much less a small fire that just surrounded Takeshi's fist for not even a second.

"What kind of fire is that?" Levy thought.

Takeshi then proceeded to throw the fireball in his hand and aimed straight for Kailani's stomach. The ice woman unable to cast a counter spell and was hit, being pushed back as she did so. Gray and Levy ran back to Takeshi's side and narrowed their eyes along with Takeshi. The ice mage casting ice geyser and Kailani returning the attack with her own ice crystal geyser. Levy then aimed a metal solid script at the skull, pushing Kailani back and making her lose focus.

The skull groaned and placed the palms of her hands on the ground beneath them. Then, without warning, chains of ice crystals began to wrap around the 3 of them and pull them down so that they'd be kneeling. Gray wasn't fully affected, but Levy was clearly shivering and Takeshi tried his best to channel his heat towards the bluenette. Then Gray noticed Takeshi stop and the stripper knew that the mystic had come up with a plan.

"Hmph." Kailani hummed. "You mystics really are pathetic, no wonder Lucy decided to go over to our side."

"Gray try and absorb the ice and create into magic energy." Takeshi said in a hush whisper for only Gray to hear.

"What?" Gray asked confused, by where the plan was going.

"If you can absorb her magic, the chains on both you and Levy will convert into magical energy for you." Takeshi explained. "When you do, attack Kailani with as much attacks to cause a diversion. I'll handle the rest."

Gray thought on It for a second and looked to Levy, she was deathly pale because of the cold but she was holding on well. He nodded and began to concentrate. Takeshi aiding Levy to distract Kailani from Gray's movements. The ice mage could feel the ice crystal chains being absorbed by him and granting more magic energy. Levy noticed her chains were disappearing too and saw Takeshi's reassuring look and went along with it.

Then, just as Kailani was ready to do another attack, Gray and Levy immediately stood up. Gray casting Ice-Make: Lance and Levy casting Solid Script: Fire. The skull was pushed back by both spells and screamed. Takeshi then slowly began to melt the chains surrounding him, breathing in and out as he gathered as much magic energy he could. His flames slowly turning blue.

After Gray and Levy were sure that Kailani needed to take a few moments to catch her breath from their attacks, they immediately realized the build up of heat that Takeshi had surrounded around himself. His now completely blue flames surprising them since they were so used to only see his red flames. Gray then ushered Levy to go take cover next to a rock beside the walls of the castle and peeked over it.

Kailani noticed Takeshi's freedom and blue fires, feeling the heat felt like being hit with a truck. She couldn't bring herself to cast another spell. Especially with all the layers of her kimono that she was currently wearing. Droplets of sweat appeared on her temples and neck. Even though it was boiling hot, Kailani shivered and watched in horror as she faced a body large blast from Takeshi's blue fire. A blood curdling scream accompanying her as she fell and passed out.

Once Gray and Levy felt the fire die down, they stood up and went beside Takeshi. His fire disappearing and turning back to red. Kailani burned in a couple of areas, but otherwise perfectly alive. Takeshi cracked his knuckles and stretched the rest of his body, satisfied with his work and turned back to the 2 fairies. He could see their shock and astonishment and couldn't help but hold down his laughter.

"That was something." Gray said in a complimenting tone.

"What kind of fire was that? I've never seen blue flames before." Levy asked curiously.

"Ah that's right" Takeshi said. "Solori and I didn't explain."

"Explain what?" Gray asked.

"And what does Solori have to do with it?" Levy added.

Takeshi made his devil wings appear, the 2 fairies looking at him questioningly. "To shorten the explanation, Solori and I are not normal mages. Solori is actually a real angel with divine purifying light magic. Even though she doesn't act like it."

"A real angel!?" They both exclaimed.

"So that's what Solori meant when she said Minerva is nothing compared to something like her." Levy noted, remembering the naval battle. "And why she looked the way she did after she transformed."

"So what does that leave you?" Gray asked.

"I didn't think that people would notice since I use my red flames often, but I am a fire demon with demonic hellfire." Takeshi said. "My flames turn blue when I channel enough magic energy or when I'm completely serious."

"Seriously!?" They exclaimed again.

"I can't believe that you're an actual demon!" Levy said.

"No wonder Lucy introduced you as a Fire Demon that time." Gray said recalling their first encounter with Mystical Fantasies. "I thought it was because of your strength, like Mira, but clearly I was wrong."

"Well, just know that I'm not like all other demons as you can tell." Takeshi said. "I'd much rather have fun in the guild rather than taking over the world like other demons do."

"Don't worry man." Gray said. "You're on our side afterall."

"So that's makes you nakama!" Levy added.

Takeshi nodded and made his wings disappear and looked towards the corridors. "Well, we better catch up with the others. If Kailani was waiting here for us, that means they might encounter Amos next."

"Right!" The fairies agreed and the 3 began to run down the corridor in search of the rest of their comrades.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the dungeons where Yoru's cell was, someone opened the door and went inside. The wolf boy was not alarmed by his visitor and said nothing as he had just woken from a nap minutes before. The visitor had a tray of food that Yoru liked and set it down for him to eat while they began to remove the now worn out bandages on his stomach with gentle care.

Yoru flinched a few times while he ate because of the visitor washing the cut on his stomach, but it wasn't too painful after they finished disinfecting it with a bit of rubbing alcohol. Once they were done, they began to wrap new bandages and cleaned up the dry blood on his legs. After that, the visitor waited for Yoru to finish his food before they spoke and wiped his forehead from the dirt the cell floor gave him while he had slept.

"I heard running up there, did something happen?" He asked casually, handing the tray back once he finished.

"They have arrived." The visitor replied in a hushed voice. "They'll free you soon."

"Are you sure this idea of yours is going to work?" Yoru asked again. "What if we don't make it in time?"

The visitor didn't respond and turned their head away to look outside the cell. Yoru looked at their eyes, they were full of uncertainty and it made the visitor look quite vulnerable. But he knew that whatever they had planned, it was well thought out. He just couldn't help but worry about the possibility of something going wrong and everything will just go downhill from there. His hope was dwindling and his better judgment was conflicted.

"Just have faith." They replied, taking the tray and standing up. "Because I don't even know if this plan of mine will work out."

* * *

 **And there you have it minna! Chapter 16 done! Anyway, sad news time:'( My laptop is currently out of commission and it's in extremely bad shape. It's been glitching out and the wifi has disappeared ompletely from my settings which make no sense but what can I do? I'm seriously considering to sue the company for making my laptop go through a ton of problems. So I'm using my mom's laptop right now.**

 **Anyway, a bunch of things happened in this chapter and I'm planning to do 2 battles per chapter. So minus this one, there's 3 more chapters left before my long-since-planned plot twist happens. Which I'm seriously eager (as you can tell since I keep mentioning it) to write it. The next few chapters are going to be fairly short because you know me and battle scenes... I'm not the best at descriptions.**

 **So, this chapter we have Ren discarding Seline as no longer needed, Erza's small battle (or spar idk?) with Seline, Levy, Gray and Takeshi's battle with Kailani and Yoru getting a visit from an unknown visitor. I'm excited to see who you think visited our poor wolf boy in the dungeons. Please guess in the review. Makes me happy to see your predictions.**

 **But that's about all I have to say for now. I'm going to try and write as much as I can for next chapter before the end of the day so you have a chapter for tomorrow but I'm not making any promises. Please favorite and review. Try and guess who Yoru's visitor is, who do you think is going to battle the fairies and mystics next and predict what I've got in store.**

 **Ja ne~**


	17. Fallen Dragon Angel and Snake Woman

**Hello minna! As you can see from the title, this is going to be Amos and Averia's battle chapter. The end of this book is coming really soon and again, I'm really really excited. I know these chapters have been fairly short compared to the other chapters, but bear with me as I am not good at battle scenes. Enjoy^^**

* * *

"It's about time you all got here." Amos said as he sat on a chair in the main hall, his Chinese dragon pet on his shoulder. "I was starting to get bored."

The main hall would have been completely dark if not for the windows on the walls. Old furniture like side tables, chairs and decoration were lined against the walls while some were covered by a large white sheet. The fairies and mystics could see occasional moths, spider webs and flies with a good amount of dust surrounding them. Making most of the girls uncomfortable. 3 doors were present lead different ways, either up, left or right, and both parties didn't know where to go.

After the remaining members from each guild separated with Gray, Levy and Takeshi to Kailani, Misaki and Erza led the way through the many corridors. There were some doors along the walls and they checked inside to find different rooms. Mainly guest rooms or large closets. Occasionally some locked doors that they didn't bother to open up. After twisting and turning through the corridors, they made it to the main hall where they met Amos.

"Why don't you shut your mouth and let us through, you half fallen dragon angel?" Solori hissed. "We both know who's going to wipe all this dust with."

"Really now?" Amos asked, closing his book and caressing his pet on the snout. "I hope your white wings a prepared then."

"Guys." Wendy spoke up as Solori and Amos had a stare down. "Let me and Solori handle this guy. You all split up and go through one of the doors and try to find Lucy and Ren."

"Are you sure about this Wendy?" Mira asked. "I can help if you want."

Wendy shook her head to Mira's offer. "Solori was the one who helped me train so I'll be fine. Now go!"

They all nodded at Wendy's request and proceeded to divide themselves into pairs. Natsu and Ryu chose the door up the stairs, hoping Lucy and Ren were that way. Erza and Misaki chose the door that lead to the right, thinking that they could meet the rescue team there. Corona and Mira then chose the last door, which was to the left. Once Solori and Wendy wished each pair good luck, they disappeared through the corridors of their respective door.

"So I'm stuck fighting the failure of an angel and a dragon slayer, am I?" Amos asked as his wings appeared. "This shall be interesting."

As the dragon angel said that, some of the feathers on his wings began to glow and then became sharp-like knifes. The same as when he had fought Toby on the second day. Before Amos could shoot the knife feathers, Solori ran to Wendy and deployed her wings and turned all her feathers to metal and surrounded both her and Wendy's bodies with it like a shield. Transforming into her true angel form as she did so.

"You call me a failure?" Solori asked, laughing. "That's rich coming from a fallen angel."

After a minute of blocking, Solori flapped both her wings open to reflect Amos' knives. The dragon angel didn't dodge in time and got a few cuts on his arms and legs. His dragon pet looked at him in worry and Amos nodded, the dragon immediately going off his shoulder and shooting fire from its mouth. Wendy countered the attack with her Sky Dragon's Wing Attack and dispersed the fire because it was relatively small.

The attack then hit the Chinese dragon and it hit the wall. Amos saw this and gnashed his teeth. "You're going to regret hurting my dragon."

Solori blinked twice and then smirked. "Whoa... I took you for a heartless idiot but I didn't think you'd have a soft spot for that pet of yours." She taunted.

Amos scoffed and then opened his book. He casted a spell from its text and a wave of water splashed Solori and Wendy towards the wall. Once the wave was dismissed, Solori dismissed her wings since the feathers became heavy after being drenched in water. The female dragon slayer coughing from swallowing a bit of the water, but otherwise perfectly fine and willing to fight.

Solori then nodded to Wendy, the latter knowing exactly what to do next. She took a deep breath and casted a Sky Dragon's Roar while the angel casted a Purifying Light Beam a few seconds after. Amos was then pushed back and fell to the stairs. Solori's purifying light stung a bit. Since Amos was a half angel, a fallen angel no less, Solori's purifying light magic was obviously going to sting to some extent.

"What happened Amos?" Solori provoked. "I thought you said you were going to wipe the floor with us?"

"You magic doesn't hurt me." Amos said as his dragon pet went back to his side.

"Does that mean you fell on purpose?" Solori asked. "Wow, didn't think you took pity on people like us."

"Solori." Wendy whispered. "Make sure you don't provoke him too much. It might end badly."

"Oh believe me Wendy." Solori said, stretching her arms. "This is the day I defeat Amos once and for all."

The skull growled at Solori's statement and then his magical aura grew. He stretched his hands in front of him and flew into the air, an orb of blue magic began to form and Solori recognized that type of magic immediately. She took a star off her halo, while another star appeared in replace of it, and crushed the star. Wendy looked to the older girl in confusion, but then understood as Solori opened her hand to reveal the stardust form into a ring of light.

"Take on this curse magic then, oh divine one!" Amos said as the orb only grew.

"Wendy, I need you to cover me okay?" Solori said in a scheming tone.

"What's the plan Solori?" Wendy asked as she nodded in obedience.

Solori began to whisper the plan and Wendy immediately understood the remainder of the plan. She tied her hair up so it wouldn't get in the way and got in her stance. The young bluenette then concentrated her energy and beckoned it to her hands. She casted a Sky Dragon's kick and then casted a Sky Dragon's Wing Attack again to try and get Amos out of focus as much as she can.

Solori, on the other hand, let the ring of light float in front of her. The angel mystic began to recite words that she as an angel used to defeat those that are with a tainted heart. She knew that Wendy would be fine because everyone practically knew the bluenette as an innocent girl who fought for her family and friends. The ring of light, unlike the blue orb that Amos was growing, glowed more and more as Solori got closer to the end of her incantation.

 _"Oh pure light, I beckon you._

 _Destroy the tainted magic that threatens our divine power._

 _Rid the shadows around us._

 _Shine bright and purify the one who is tainted before us._

 _I am Solori._

 _Divine angel of powerful purifying light magic._

 _Come aid me!_

 _Divine Heavenly Light Shower!"_

Once Solori finished her incantation, the bright light that glowed from the ring began to embrace the whole room. At the same time, Amos' blue orb reached it's maximum size and he threw it towards the ring. But it merely disintegrated and was encased in the bright light. Wendy covered her eyes from being blinded but Amos was too busy looking for his pet dragon, whom cried in pain at the purifying light.

However, Amos was too late as Solori gestured for the light to go even farther and surrounded Amos' body as well. The fallen dragon angel screamed as the light began to purify anything and everything that tainted Amos' heart. One could imagine how painful it could be. Solori only stared with open eyes, the white light contrasting itself with Amos' clothes. What seemed to take hours of pain, ended after a couple of seconds.

Solori undid her transformation and went beside Wendy, signaling for her that she could open her eyes. When the sky dragon slayer did, she was taken aback to see Amos on the floor. His face paralyzed while his body was sprawled all over the floor. The Chinese dragon right above his head, laying on the floor in the shape of a spiral and its wings were open and rested flat beside its body.

"Amazing Solori!" Wendy praised. "You actually beat him!"

The angel laughed as she stretched her arms. "I've been waiting to do that ever since we became rivals. He's still alive though."

"Remind me to never get you angry." Wendy joked.

"I doubt you would." Solori replied, ruffling Wendy's hair. "Thanks Wendy."

The fairy and mystic then heard running heading towards them and got into battle stance. But relaxed when they saw it was just Gray, Levy and Takeshi. The 3 mages looked at the scene before them and blinked twice. When the situation dawned on them, they all had a proud smirk on their face and nodded in approval for Wendy and Solori's work. Which The 2 girls returned with a smile.

"Well, you 2 certainly had fun didn't you?" Gray asked.

"We enjoyed it alright." Wendy replied as she high-fived Solori.

"You finally beat the boy, huh?" Takeshi added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Solori asked too, crossing her arms.

"Nothing much... high tempered one."

"What'd you call me, you demon prince?" She asked offended.

"Now now, we should go find the others." Levy said.

"We should go follow Corona and Mira." Solori said as she gestured towards the west door. "Erza and Misaki went through the east door so they should bump into Zero and the others soon. We can follow after Ryu and Natsu afterwards. since it'll be awhile until Ren reveals himself."

"Alright then." Levy said, turning to Wendy. "Try to see if you can sniff them out Wendy."

"Alright." The sky dragon slayer as she ran first and the others followed right behind her. Wendy looking every which way to get Mira's scent which she was more familiar with.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Mira and Corona, the 2 girls had met up with Averia. They were going up the stairs when they bumped into the snake woman. Fairy and mystic at the bottom of the stairs, while the skull stood at the top. Averia had a cup of tea in her hand and chuckled in a high manner. Her almond shaped eyes narrowing along with Mira and Corona's eyes. The gothic girl placed her cup of tea on the stair railing and placed a hand on her hip.

"Well, Knight Witch Corona and the She-Devil Mirajane. Pleased to be in your presence." The skull greeted.

"Can't say the same to you." Mira replied with distaste.

"That stings, coming from one of the strongest S-Class wizards of Fairy Tail."

"Where is Ren and Lucy, Averia?" Corona asked in a dark tone.

The skull raised an eyebrow and then laughed again. Mira and Corona not amused as she did so. "I'm surprised, you ask for our master and your ex-master instead of your friend? Have you given up on him maybe?"

"Far from it." Mira replied. "In fact one of your own has told us where he is."

"Ah, Seline right?" Averia asked, shocking the 2 girls. Which made Averia all the more happy. "After we took Lucy under our wing, our second in command has been very moody. master had already assumed that she would tell you all where the wolf was when you came."

"So what?" Corona asked. "Are you going to punish her for it?"

The snake woman only scoffed and began to charge her magical energy. "Of course not. We need her. She's an important person in our plan afterall. We can't afford for her to be hurt at the moment."

"Enough talk." Mira said as Corona and her own magical energy began to increase. "You will let us pass."

"Oh I don't think so." Averia replied as she grinned.

After those words, Mira transformed into her Satan Soul form and dashed for the snake woman. However, Averia was faster as she turned into a snake and slithered away as Mira landed on top the stairs. Corona then transformed into her armor and her Devil's Arm taking on its large black mechanical form. She looked at Averia's snake form and attempted to grab her as her mechanical arm extended. But Averia swiftly dodged.

"Coward." Corona called.

"Me? A coward?" Averia asked. "I beg to differ."

Suddenly, Averia turned back into her human form and shot a poison spell towards Corona. But Mira was quick and flew in front of the mystic and shot her own attack. Both spells colliding and dismissing each other. Mira landed to stand next to Corona, the 2 smirking at each other. Averia groaned and slashed her arm horizontally and then vertically. 2 poison slashed headed for the fairy and mystic.

"Nice try!" Mira said as she and Corona ducked and then dodged, before dashing to Averia in fast speed and tackling her with little to no effort.

But before they could celebrate, both of their eyes widened and they began to feel pain throughout their bodies. Mira dismissed her transformation and rolled herself into a ball, withstanding the pain. Corona on the other hand, she knelt to the floor, her Devil's Arm supporting her and her right arm clutching her torso in pain. That's when it came to the mystic. The reason why they were like that and she cursed to herself for forgetting.

"Dammit!" The knight witch said.

"Seems you've forgotten, dear mystic." Averia taunted. "Poison courses through me like a river. Once you come in contact with me, you shall be poisoned too."

"What!?" Mira thought.

That's when Averia began to kick Mira, injecting more poison to come in contact with the girl. Then, just like during Chariots, the skull pressed her fingers on the red jewel on her head. The staff made of pure gold and adorned with red jewels appeared and Averia held up with pride. The red stones on the staff glowed a blood red color and Averia began blasting Mira back, laughing with pure malice.

Corona tried to get herself together and stand to help Mira, but the poison was getting her good. She couldn't even move. Almost the same as if she was paralyzed. That's when Corona got an idea. She turned the Devil's Arm and slowly moved it inch by inch towards where the pain came from the most. Then, the Devil's Arm shined before it absorbed the impurities around it. Most of the poison being consumed by the mechanical arm like food.

Once the arm consumed enough poison to the point it wasn't fatal or harmful, Corona stood up without a sound. Mira saw this and was about to gasp but Corona gestured for her to stay silent and endure more. Sending her through facial expressions that she had a plan. Mira complied and Corona stretched her right arm. The arm itself sending a deathly aura that only surrounded it specifically.

Averia sensed the arm's growing aura, but before she could do anything, the Devil's Arm extended itself and covered the skull's entire head. It's claws growing sharper as it began to absorb Averia's fears and nightmares. Which Corona could see and became very surprised by the results. The knight witch smirking as she found out what exactly scared Averia to death. It excited her just knowing about it.

"Well, out of all the fears and nightmares I have collected." Corona started. "Yours are the most interesting ones."

"Why you-"

Before Averia could even retort back, Corona raised the Devil's Arm and it's claws circled around Averia, restraining her as she struggled to get out. Then black mist produced itself, no one could see what Averia saw but it was clearly terrifying her. Corona and Mira then heard running, seeing Gray, Solori and the others. Which made them relieved since it meant they won their battles.

"Wendy heal Mira!" Corona shouted as she tried to be louder than Averia's blood curdling yells.

"Right!" Wendy replied just as loud.

Once she was done, Mira transformed into her Satan Soul again and Corona dismissed the nightmare before Averia. The snake woman fell to the ground, exhausted from her yelling and seeing her worst fear, so she was very surprised when Mira hovered in front of her and beckoned an orb of darkness to appear in her hand. "You're gonna regret doing what you did to me." She simply said.

The takeover make then threw the orb directly at Averia. The skull screaming one more time before passing out, landing on the stairs and badly wounded. But pretty much alive like Kailani and Amos. Corona and Mira dismissed their transformations and turned to the others behind them. Takeshi began to explain the plan to them, to which they agreed, and began to climb up the stairs in search for Ren and Lucy.

* * *

Back with Yoru, he could hear the battles from where he sat. But he didn't pay attention to that. He was lost in thought, something he has never been seen doing often. He thought about how useless he felt at the moment, being trapped in the cell. But he knew that if he were to escape on his own, he'd have to find the others on his own and it might take up more time. Knowing he had to tell them something urgent about Ren's plan.

If he doesn't tell the others of the news, he knew that it'd be all over and really hoped that they get there so he could warn them immediately. But of course, he was still stuck in his cell. That made his thoughts wander back to when he first appeared in the castle. He was confused and angry, but then all those emotions were directed to something else and it couldn't have made his blood boil more.

 _"There's no saving her now that it's done."_

Ren's voice echoed in Yoru's head and the wolf boy punched the wall. He just had to wait a little longer. That's what he told himself. He hoped that Wendy was with the others. That way both she and Ryu could heal him completely. His visitor had healed most of his minor wounds, but the gnash on his stomach won't go away until months later. Which he couldn't wait for in the current situation, thus the need for Wendy.

"Please hurry guys..." Yoru begged. "We don't have a lot of time."

* * *

 **The end for this chapter! How'd ya'll like this one? 1 more chapter before Ren and Lucy's battle and I'm excited! There's not much I can say for right now, unlike the other chapters, so this is going to be quite short. Please look forward to the next chapter, since that's when Yoru is finally going to get some shine^^**

 **Ja ne~**


	18. Sanzaru and Dreymeil

**Hello everyone! This is the third last chapter of this entire book and as you can see from the title, this chapter's battles are Sanzaru and Dreymeil. Hopefully you like it because I really tried my best with the fighting scenes on this. Enjoy^^**

* * *

Just as Corona and Mira's battle with Averia ended, Zero and the others had made it to the entrance Seline mentioned on the east side of the castle. And just like the black haired woman said, Sanzaru was leaning against the wall. Obviously waiting for them, evident when he looked up and smirked at their presence. Gajeel, Sora and Aria narrowed their eyes, Zero and the exceeds awaiting for an opening so that they could go search through the dungeons.

The fallen angel kitsune stretched his back from leaning on the wall too long and then cracked his knuckles, smirking as he did so. His eyes narrowing and showing his excitement for battle. "Well lookie here." He said with satisfaction. "When Lucy said that Seline was bound to tell you all about this entrance, I half-expected it to be true."

"Not so nice to see you too, Sanzaru." Sora said as he requipped a sword of water in his hand.

"That's sad to hear..." The skull replied before laughing in a low tone. "Because I am just eager to _destroy_ you."

"Tell us where wolf boy is and I might just let you go with only a broken arm." Gajeel threatened.

"The pesky dragon thinks he can beat me?" Sanzaru asked almost dumbfounded, before laughing and spreading his wings. "I don't know if I should feel flattered or insulted."

"Don't push your luck." Aria retorted. "We are much stronger than a few days ago."

Sanzaru only scoffed before taking out the sword from his right side, while Sora surrounded his sword with water. He knew that Sanzaru's sword was able to avoid magical attacks with just simple contact, however, it was only limited to magical related attack. An attack coming from an inatimate object, completely destroys that purpose. Added with Sora's ability to absorb elemental attacks with his swords also puts him at an advantage.

"Hey kid." Gajeel said in a hushed voice towards Zero.

"I'll have you know, I'm not a kid." Zero retorted slightly offended.

"Whatever." The dragon slayer said. "Once we all start beating up the skull, dash for the door. We'll catch up soon."

"Right." The mystic said, then turning to Carla. "You got the healing stuff Wendy provided?"

"It's in Happy's pack." Carla replied, glancing at Happy to confirm.

"Aye sir!" Happy nodded, lifting one of the ointments from his pack to show Zero and placed it back inside.

"We better hurry." Lily added. "The others will need us soon."

At that moment, Sora and Sanzaru clashed. The water surrounding the swordsman's sword spalshing around them at the contact from Sanzaru's sword. Both were trying to push the other back, the sound of metal scraping against each other ringing in everyone's ears. Then, Sora smirked as he was the victor in the clash and attempted to slash at Sanzaru. But the skull was quick and flew back. Growling in annoyance.

That's when Gajeel went into action, casting an Iron Dragon's club and hit the fallen angel kitsune to the castle's wall. Zero then made a run for the entrance, which Sanzaru attempted to stop but Aria was quick and she made a cyclone of air to hit the man. Successfully letting Zero and the exceeds inside. They began to run through the corridor that surrounded them. Looking for any sign of the dungeons like Seline had told them.

"Hold on a little longer Yoru, we'll be there soon." Zero thought.

Sanzaru cracked his neck, gnashing his teeth in frustration. He didn't like that both mystics and dragon slayer were playing with him. He could tell that they changed significantly from just a few days since they'd last seen each other and that made him more displeased. He liked a good challenge, but he hated losing to that challenge. What's more is that the 2 mystics were _trained_ under Lucy and Sanzaru knew well that the blonde was someone not to be messed with.

"When I'm done here, I am so definitely gonna yell at that sister of yours, Master." The fallen kitsune thought in annoyance. The skull immediately brought out his other sword, holding it in his other hand. He could see the 3 mages before him narrow their eyes and Sanzaru immediately beckoned them to try and hit them.

Gajeel smirked and he did his Iron Dragon Roar, which Sanzaru split in half with the sword in his right hand. Sora looked at Aria with a knowing look and she instantly got the message. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she suddenly turned her entire body into air. Considering that she is a wind spirit, it was completely natural for her to have that type of form.

The young mystic then went up to Sanzaru, as a form of wind and began to pass in front of him back and forth. Breaking his focus and moving his sword so that Gajeel got a clean hit. The skull was pushed back and at the last second, could see Sora dashing for him yet again. The fallen kitsune was able to block Sora with the sword in his left hand. Both gnashing their teeth to beat the other in their clash.

However, the skull got the advantage and started pushing Sora back as if it was a full body arm wrestle. His expression soon formed a smirk and Sora's showed his struggle. Gajeel would've attacked, but Takeshi made it clear that he shouldn't take the risk. If Gajeel tried to attack Sanzaru with his Iron Club or Iron Sword arm then there was the possibility that it might just be cut off. Plus, his roar might hurt Sora too and the dragon slayer couldn't risk that.

"Damn." Gajeel send under his breath, that was until his eyes went above Sanzaru's body and he smirked. "Heh."

"Time for me to finish you once and for all, mystic." The skull hissed.

He took the sword in his left hand and slashed Sora's arm, a small cut opening and drops of blood fell. The swordsman winced in pain and Sanzaru finally pinned the boy to the ground. Sora's strength slowly diminishing. But instead of seeing a panicked expression, Sora just smirked in response. "Don't think you've gained the upper hand just yet."

Suddenly, Sora brought his feet upward so that it was against Sanzaru's torso. The brunette smirked as he kicked Sanzaru off him and stood back up. The fallen kitsune crying in slight pain. "Damn you..." He groaned.

"Aria! Let him have it!" Sora shouted.

"Already on it Sora!" Aria said as she began to circle around Sanzaru's body, a sphere of air created to keep him inside. Little by little, the oxygen levels dropped within the dome of air. Sanzaru began to find it hard to breathe and when he tried to get out, the wall of air just pushed him back with force. "This is payback for beating me, scum."

To say Gajeel was slightly frightened and in shock was an understatement. He mentally made a note to himself to never make Aria angry. Ever. For a girl quite younger than him and smaller in build, her magic was quite terrifying if she compelled it to. Not wanting to suffocate in a dome of air no less. "That girl sure can do Wendy some hell of training." Gajeel noted.

"Gajeel!" Sora suddenly shouted, getting the dragon slayer's attention.

The brunette mystic had wrapped his wound with a cloth of his shirt and the effects of Sanzaru's curse on Sora's strength seemed to be fading as Sanzaru began to feel week. He gestured to Aria, the wind spirit nodding for the dragon slayer to have the final blow. With that in mind, the Fairy Tail mage had a wide smirk on his face. He cracked his knuckles and went into his Iron Shadow Mode.

"I'm gonna have fun beating the crap out of you." Gajeel said in a menacing tone. "Especially when you look like that."

Gajeel then dashed for the air dome, Aria dismissing it last minute so Gajeel had a clear move. Before Sanzaru could recover from nearly suffocating to death, he was tackled by Gajeel. The skull dropping his swords. Gajeel then, quite literally, stomped on Sanzaru before jumping back in front of his 2 swords. Sanzaru stood up tiredly, finally getting air back and having a look of pure malice on his face.

The iron dragon slayer then did an Iron Shadow Dragon's Club, making Sanzaru try and block it with his wings. But to no avail, he was just pushed to the wall. Sanzaru staggered, trying to recover as his hair fell in front of his face. "I refuse to lose to a mere fairy..." He said in exhaustion.

"Well guess what?" Gajeel asked with a devilish grin. "I'm not just a _mere fairy..._ I'm a dragon slayer and remember that!"

As those words were said, Gajeel did an Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar, one larger than his usual roars and it was aimed straight for Sanzaru. The skull didn't have the energy or the strength to block the attack and so was hit with full force. Being blown all the way to the wall. The roar continued for a few seconds, which felt like a few minutes, before stopping as the dragon slayer's form disappeared. Leaving Sanzaru utterly defeated.

Aria and Sora ran to the fairy and smirked at him with approving looks. Which Gajeel simply returned. "You think you have enough energy to keep going? We gotta meet up with Zero and the exceeds." Sora asked.

"Hopefully they still have enough medical supplies to get rid of your wounds, Sora." Aria said.

"Alright then." Gajeel said, leading the way. "I'll follow their scents, you both just gotta follow me."

"Right." Both mystics said while nodding and all 3 began to run where Zero and the exceeds were.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zero and the exceeds finally found the dungeon area and without having to fight anyone. Which saved them quite the bit of time. They had to go through a maze of rooms and twisting hallways just to find a wide open corridor of cells and confinement doors. Zero was out of breath, having to been running the entire time while the exceeds were easily flying without exhaustion.

They began to look through the cell doors. The corridor itself was quite dark since the lights were dim and they couldn't quite see all the way to the back. "Yoru? Yoru where are you!?" Zero called throughout the each cell.

"Yoru!" Happy called as he squinted through the cell bars.

"Answer us if you're here!" Carla added.

"We're here to set you free." Lily informed.

Suddenly, they heard metal shifting down the hall to the left. They all turned around and thought that some other prisoner was about to come at them from one of the cells. But the voice they heard was the exact opposite. "Zero? Zero is that you!?"

The archer and exceeds' eyes widened and they immediately went to the cell where the voice came from. When they found the right cell, they were surprised to see Yoru's wrists and ankles chained to the wall. He looked filthy and his hair was all messy. Instead of the golden blonde hair that could rival Lucy's, it was dull because of the dirt around him. Overall, Yoru looked exhausted.

"Yoru!" Zero said relieved.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Happy cheered.

"More or less." Yoru replied laughing.

"Just hold on while we get rid of this cell door." Carla instructed.

"Gajeel and the others should have finished Sanzaru by now so he can get rid of these doors." Lily said.

"The iron boy can eat Yoru's chains off, but I got a better way in opening this door." Zero said, smirking along with Yoru. "Yoru? Mind moving over?"

"I'd be happy to." The wolf boy replied, moving away from the middle of the cell as his chains would let him. "Light it up."

"What do you-"

Carla was suddenly cut off as Zero held the cell door, only to have it explode and fly to the center of the back wall. Luckily, Yoru had moved so it missed him perfectly. Zero ran inside while the exceeds flew in, Happy landing beside Zero as he took off his green pack to reveal the medicine given to them by Wendy and Corona. Yoru and Zero fist bumped their fists before Zero nodded to his guild mate.

When Yoru lifted his shirt, Zero was surprised to see fresh bandages wrapped around his nakama's stomach. Happy, Carla and Lily also looking at the bandages with confusion. That's when they took in that Yoru's minor cuts from before he was taken were fully healed and he looked as if nothing had inflicted damage on his body, save for the gnash on his stomach. They looked at the mystic with raised eyebrows.

"You're healed?" Lily spoke up.

"For the most part, yeah." Yoru replied sheepishly. "But, I'm gonna need Wendy and Ryu's help to get rid of that cut on my stomach."

"Who healed you?" Happy asked.

Yoru shook his head, lowering his shirt and narrowing his eyes. His seriousness evident in his eyes. "That's not the point right now. I'll explain everything later, but first you need to take me to the others."

"The others? Why?" Zero asked. "Did you figure something out?"

"Something like that." Yoru said before gnashing his teeth. "It's Ren's plan. It's far worse than just getting rid of those that threaten him. I need to warn Misaki before they fight him."

"What's he going to do?" Carla asked.

"I'll explain when we get to the others. We also need to find and get Lucy or it won't work out." Yoru added, shocking the 4 at the mention of the blonde stellar mage.

"Yoru are you crazy?" Zero asked in a loud voice. "She nearly killed you and betrayed us! Why do we need to get her!?"

"You don't understand, we were wrong! All of us got the wrong idea and she knew that!" Yoru said. "I saw it all, we have to bring her with us or else we'll end up being played! We don't have a lot of time!"

Before Zero or either of the exceeds could question Yoru any further, Sora, Gajeel and Aria went into the cell. Sora and Aria immediately tackled the poor wolf boy. Clearly glad that he was okay and not dead. Gajeel began to eat the chains off of Yoru's wrists and ankles, complaining that they tasted like dirt but ate them anyway. Once he was officially free, Yoru tried to stand but the gnash on his stomach stung quite a bit still.

"You okay!?" Aria asked alarmed.

"Wait until we put the medicine first, you'll be fine then." Zero suggested.

"No!" Yoru shouted, surprising the group. "I'll be fine once we find Wendy or Ryu, the gnash is pretty much almost fully healed. But right now you have to take me to the others, before it's too late! We need to find Lucy!"

"Lucy!?" Aria and Sora asked in shock, their eyes narrowed.

"What does Bunny Girl gotta do with all this?" Gajeel added, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"You guys don't understand! Just take me to the others so I can explain!" Yoru pleaded. "All of our lives depend on it if we don't make haste!"

Then, they could hear a fight going on down the halls from the dungeon. A serious fight at that. "Who could that be?" Happy asked.

"It's probably Dreymeil." Yoru hissed. "One of the others has probably encountered him."

"Do you know the way there?" Zero asked.

Yoru nodded in response. "I know the layout to the entire castle. Even the way to Ren's study from here." He said cracking his knuckles, neck and back. "Follow me!"

The blonde mystic began to lead the way, the others following not too far behind. Twisting and turning through the mazes of corridors in their way. "You sure about this!?" Lily asked. "We don't even know about this urgent situation!"

"Just trust me!" Yoru said. "Believe me, so long as we make it in time to Ren's study... nothing else matters at the moment."

* * *

Through a bunch of hallways away from the dungeon area, Erza and Misaki glared at the skull in front of them. Dreymeil was leaning against the wall and had his eyes closed, his expression almost looked as if he was asleep and his arms crossed. Erza had requipped a sword into her hand and Misaki unveiled her scythe. Dreymeil could hear the sounds, thus opening one of his eyes and yawning at the sight of the glaring mages.

"Well this is a surprise... I expected those 2 dragon slayers to arrive here." He said with a bored expression. "Not you."

"Don't try to stall, Dreymeil." Misaki hissed. "We're your opponents and we intend to defeat you."

Dreymeil smirked at the sound of that and took out his own scythe, holding it up ready to attack. "And who's to say I won't defeat you? You can't even beat your own guild master."

"She is no longer my guild master." The necromancer retorted.

"I can't wait to see if you'd actually say that once you find out the truth."

"Silence, you will get out of our way." Erza commanded. "Or else we will make you."

The ice reaper got into a stance, a ice blue aura surrounding his body. "I'd like to see you try."

Misaki sent him a glare at those words, a dark purple aura surrounding her body as a magic circle appeared beneath her feet. Erza had a similar look towards Dreymeil, a red aura surrounding her as she requipped into her Fire Empress Armor. All 3 not even saying a word, just glaring at each other. Both Misaki and Erza's aura trying to gain dominance over Dreymeil's aura alone.

Suddenly, without warning, Misaki dashed straight for Dreymeil both clashing with the blades of their scythes. Misaki smirked as she began to overpower the skull and then disappear right before his eyes. Before Dreymeil could recover, Misaki appeared behind him and kicked his back. "Erza!" She called.

"Right!" The scarlet haired fairy immediately dashed, fire engulfing her sword. Dreymeil noticed this and soon engulfed his arm in ice crystals, making it into some type of armor as he blocked Erza's sword with his arm. Then he threw his scythe in the air, distracting Erza just enough for him to push her back with an ice blast.

Misaki then called for her ghosts to rise from the ground, the skull headed souls dashing like a bunch of wild beasts. Dreymeil caught his scythe and slashed it horizontally, ice darts and cold gust of wind freezing each of the souls that dashed towards him. Slashing them in half, making them return to the underworld. Misaki then came running, jumping in the air as she raised her scythe above her head before striking downwards to the ice reaper's head.

Dreyemeil blocked it with the staff of his scythe, Erza coming in from behind as she sent a blast of fire to hit him on the back. He winced at the burning fire that soon disappeared and growled under his breath. Annoyed at how the fight was going nowhere for him. "I was saving this for that foolish girl, but I guess you both are an exception."

Erza and Misaki raised an eyebrow at this. "What?"

At that moment, Erza and Misaki were met with an extremely strong aura. They found it hard to breathe a bit, but they at least managed to move. The mystic looked at Dreymeil with a glare, the aura had reminded her of Lucy's aura when she nearly used it at her most powerful and Misaki didn't like the sound of that at all. Dreymeil smirked, his expression showing his amusement as he gained the upper hand.

He did a 360 degree turn in a fast motion, hitting both Misaki and Erza away from him using his scythe. Misaki was able to land on her feet with a back flip and Erza landed by flipping to be on a horizontal position, so her feet would land on the wall behind her and push off of it and regain footing. Both fairy and mystic made note of the power Dreymeil had just revealed and reminded themselves to not be reckless.

"It seems you've finally decided to go all out." Erza remarked. "Are we too much to handle?"

"Of course not, Titania." Dreymeil retorted. "However, 2 against one does take a toll on a person. So I decided to make the game even so my power can be twice as powerful."

"You shall not win even so!" Erza declared.

Erza then requipped into her Nakagami armor while Misaki unleashed her Second Origin, making who knows how many skull headed souls appear from her magic circle. Though he didn't look fazed, Dreymeil was surprised that they too haven't been using all of their strength thus far. Then, all at once, they clashed with each other. But Misaki and Erza got the upper hand as the necromancer's ghosts began to take hold of Dreymeil's arms and legs.

So many ghosts held on tightly that Dreymeil had no choice but to let go of his scythe as he felt his blood circulation faltering because of the tight grip. Misaki continued to call upon her ghosts and then nodded to Erza, as the scarlet fairy requipped one of her largest swords in her hand. Then, with one swift slash, Erza sent Dreymeil to the farthest wall down the hall. The ice reaper being surrounded by ghosts as he came in contact with the wall.

"Erza!" The said mage heard Happy's voice call.

"Misaki! It's you!" The mystic heard Zero and Sora call in relief.

"Zero? Sora?" Misaki asked as she was about to turn around. "How are you here so quickly? Did you find-"

However, Misaki was cut off when a blur of yellow passed by she and Erza with amazing speed. The sound of a punch soon following after. Both parties looked toward Dreymeil, who was currently panting on the ground after he was punched and Yoru. His hand now transformed into a large werewolf claw, his tail swishing side to side and the ears a top his head twitching in anger.

"Where is she?" He asked in an angered voice. When Dreymeil didn't reply, Yoru kicked him instead on the torso. "Answer me!? Where is she!?"

"Yoru, what're you doing!?" Aria shouted in a scolding tone. "You might make the gnash on your stomach worse!"

Dreymeil laughed in a lowly tone, unable to move but was conscious enough to provoke the mystic in front of him. "Which one? The fake or the dead?"

"What?" Lily asked, confused at Dreymeil's answer.

"You know which one I'm looking for!" Yoru said, his words laced in fear and nervousness. "Is she with them or not!?"

Yoru looked straight into Dreymeil's eyes, trying to force the answer out of him. After the tension and silence, Yoru groaned in annoyance. Something he didn't usually do unless really stressed or angered. But, he got the answer he needed. Dreymeil's look said it all. Wherever this she was, the others besides Erza and Mira assumed he was referring to Lucy, she was not in a place Yoru wanted her to be.

"What's going on?" Misaki asked, turning to Aria.

"Apparently, Yoru has found something out about Ren's plans and we gotta find Lucy or else it will end in chaos." Aria explained. "It sounds pretty urgent."

"Lucy?" Erza asked. "But why?"

"We don't know." Happy admitted. "When we asked him, he said that he'll explain once we gather all the others."

"Strange..." Misaki said, trailing off.

Yoru soon made his way back to the others, ruffling his hair with a strained look on his face. He sighed and took a deep breath before looking at the others. "Where's Ryu and the others?" He simply asked.

"Ryu and Natsu are headed for Ren's study. The others are probably looking for them as we speak." Erza reported.

"If that's the case, then we better hurry." Yoru suggested. "Come, I can lead the way to Ren's study from here."

"Not until you tell us what's going on." Misaki said grabbing his shoulder. "What is Ren planning and why do we need to find Lucy of all people? If anything, she's already with him."

"See? That's why I need everybody here so I can explain this all at once." The wolf boy replied. "If I don't tell the others at the same time, then without them knowing, they might do something that will potentially cost our lives."

"What are you talking about?" Carla asked. "Ryu even looked dead into her eyes and even he could tell that she was doing things on her own free will and out of all of us, he's closest to her."

"We just need to make sure that nothing happens to her, okay!?" He shouted. "Ren's been awaiting us to get on with his plan and right now, only I know how to stop it and we need Lucy."

Misaki sighed, able to tell that nothing else will convince Yoru otherwise. "Fine, but you must explain once we get to the others alright!?"

"Yeah." Yoru agreed, nodding as he began to lead the way.

* * *

After Yoru and the others began to make their way to meet the others, Natsu and Ryu soon arrived to 2 grand doors that had Ren and Lucy's scents coming from inside. The 2 dragon slayers panted from their running, but they still had enough energy for the battle that's to come. They looked at each other with narrowed eyes and nodded to each other, sending silent good lucks before opening the doors.

When they did, Lucy was standing at the center of the room. Her left hand on her hip and a devilish smirk on her face. At the very back, Ren was reading a book. When he heard the doors opened, he closed the book with a thud and looked up to have a similar expression like Lucy's on his face. He walked slowly after putting his book down, almost gracefully as he stood by Lucy's side and stared at the fairy and mystic.

"Well, it's about time that you joined us... Fairy Tail. Mystical Fantasies." Ren said.

* * *

 **Alright everyone! Now that this chapter is done, all that's left to do is write out the last 2 chapters! Gheez, I never thought I was going to get this chapter out. If I dedicate the next few days of writing, I can finish this fic by the end of the week! Ah, this thing has come so far^^**

 **Anyway, so this is going to be my last author's note for awhile. The final author's note will be written at the end of the final chapter and so on. But what I definitely want to say right now is prepare yourselves because the next chapter is going to be pretty hectic for mostly Ryu.**

 **Oh and one last thing, if I do finish this book by the end of the week, the week after I should have the first 2 chapters of a new book I'm currently writing on the sidelines. It's not really a Lucy leaves the guild type of fanfic, but a Lucy disappearance type of fic. So be on the look out for that.**

 **So that's pretty much it, I plan to have the new book out on the 23rd or the 24th of August at the latest. But it just depends on my mood. Please Favorite, Follow and Review because I love reading the reviews (except hate ones obviously) and how you all feel about this fic ending. So yeah.**

 **Ja ne~**


	19. The Light Sister and the Dark Brother

Natsu and Ryu growled underneath their breaths as Ren spoke, then turning to Lucy with an angered expression. Though both dragon slayers have accepted Lucy's betrayal, the hurtful expressions behind their anger proved that they still think that Lucy is good. That all her actions were against her will. But unlike Natsu, Ryu couldn't forget the sure look in Lucy's eyes. When he stared at her, all he could see was no hesitation or regret.

The water dragon slayer shook his thoughts in the back of his mind. He may have a lot of think about, but at the moment he would need to knock some sense into Lucy while Natsu tried to stop Ren from whatever he was planning. The fire dragon slayer, though thought as dense most of the time, could see that whatever Ren was planning was not going to end well even if it was perfectly executed.

Ren stood beside Lucy, the smirk on his face as he greeted the 2 boys not leaving his face. His red eyes looked as if they glowed while the sun began to descend, making a shadow go across his and Lucy's faces. Since the study itself was quite large as are the windows The blonde on the other hand, still had her matching red eyes as well and her look was just as terrifying. It made Ryu shudder, reminding him that Lucy's power was something that he shouldn't underestimate.

The only problem that Natsu and Ryu had to face was Ren. Only Lucy knew of Ren's capabilities and as far as Ryu knew, the brunette in front of them was far more powerful than Lucy could ever be and that posed as a problem. However, Ryu counted on Natsu. Though he knew that Natsu could be considered equally matched to Lucy, the mystic knew that Natsu was able to defeat those that were far more stronger than him by will and strength alone.

"I must say, I didn't think that you both would come fight us alone." Lucy said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "I mean, I knew that you all would come here eventually. But I was hoping for a challenge at least."

"Never thought you could sound so cocky, Lucy." Natsu retorted.

"What's this?" The girl asked in a hurtful but sarcastic tone, provoking the 2 boys. "You stopped calling me by my nickname. How you've hurt my heart Natsu."

"The only Luce I ever knew was kind and loyal... and you're definitely not her."

The stellar mage only laughed in return, amused by his reply. "Oh how I'm going to enjoy squashing you like the little fairy you are."

"Well you're going to have to get through me first, Lucy." Ryu spoke up. "I'm definitely going to knock some sense into that tainted mind of yours."

"I thought I made it very clear back at the Grand Magic Games that the girl you want was not, and never has been, real." Lucy said, her expression turning dark. "She was just an act. She was never truly... me."

"That is correct." Ren finally said, letting his magical aura grow and surprising Natsu and Ryu at how massive it was. "The Lucy you thought you knew, was nothing more than a fake."

"You didn't even know that Lucy was Mystical Fantasies' guild master for 6 whole years!" The mystic retorted, his voice raising each time he spoke. "It couldn't have been apart of your plan!"

Ren's smirk only turned more wicked at that accusation. "Honestly, is that what you still think? I've known all along that my dear little sister has been your guild master, even before Dreymeil ever found out."

"That's impossible!" Natsu shouted. "Even that much I know."

"Oh but it's true. I may have missed out on a year of Lucy's life, but a year can only change so much." Ren replied. "I know everything there is to know about my sister, including her antics."

"But why? Why bother gathering strong individuals like Misaki and the others? Even going so far as finding an actual angel, demon and free spirit like Solori, Takeshi and Aria." Ryu asked. "Why bother making Mystical Fantasies in the first place when you would just go and betray us?"

Lucy surrounded her fists in her magic, getting into a battle stance as she narrowed her eyes. "That type of information, dear Ryu, shall be revealed only if you beat me."

"I gladly will!" Without a second thought, the water dragon slayer made his wings, tail, scales and claws to appear. His dragon fangs revealing themselves as he gnashed his teeth and water surrounding his fists, much like Lucy.

Then, in less than a second, both guild member and ex-guild master clashed. Their fists colliding, making a gust of wind from their magic power. Ryu's water splashing in different directions upon contact and Lucy's light shining around the room. Once the wind died down, both jumped away from each other. Ryu attempting to blast Lucy with a Water Dragon's Roar but the blonde negated it with a blazing meteor blast.

Natsu then turned to Ren, the fairy's eyes showing his determination to seriously beat the crap out of the older Heartfilia. To say Natsu was extremely angered is to be expected, however, the thing he hated at the moment was that Ryu had to fight Lucy. The girl that took him in without a second thought, the person that recruited him when others wanted to get rid of him. It was almost sickening for Natsu to watch.

"I'm gonna give you one last chance before I really beat that smirk off your face." Natsu warned. "Whatever you're doing to Lucy, stop it right now."

Ren said nothing as he himself got into position, a red and black aura surrounding his body. Natsu could literally feel the evil intentions resonating from the brunette. But, Natsu could also tell that that wasn't even Ren's full power and he intended to go full out. The fire dragon slayer's body soon being engulfed in fire, his determination burning through his narrowed onyx eyes. Natsu gnashed his teeth, preparing to attack.

"I'm all fired up now!"

As Ryu and Lucy continued to clash, the mystic was starting to falter while the blonde was still full on energy. It wasn't even because he was tired out, rather Lucy kept on overpowering him. He was able to get in a few hits on her, tripping her with his tail or scratching her with his claws. But Lucy continued to hit him with little to no effort. Holding him using her Celestial Star Bind and then adding a Cosmo Lucy Kick.

"Lucy come on!" Ryu said, wiping the dirt from the floor off his face. He dashed for her again, using his wings to get some extra speed. Lucy tried to knock him out with a Celestial Beam heading for him at full force, but the mystic just ducked and flew sightly off the floor as his body was exactly horizontal and kicking her gut. "This isn't you!"

"What's with you!?" Lucy asked in frustration. "Why can't you just accept that the Lucy you want no longer exists!? In fact, she's never existed!" The blonde Heartfilia then grabbed the whip on her waist, lighting it up in blue and yellow. Attempting to grab onto one of Ryu's wrists or ankles.

Ryu dodged the whip by flying, silently thanking the architect that built the study with a high ceiling and dodging Lucy's extendable whip by merely lifting his legs. "I can't accept it because it makes no sense, the reason for making Mystical Fantasies even though you planned to betray us! It just doesn't add up!"

"Enough of this already!" Fed up with his constant dodging, Lucy cast a spell she called _'Star Seeker'_ which made a blast of light follow the desired target as if it had a will of it's own. Dodging any sense of attack against it and hitting it's target with a powerful force.

Ryu tried to out fly the star, while dodging the attacks caused by Natsu and Ren's battle. But sadly, he wasn't quick enough as the star went behind him, then exploding as he turned around to look back. The explosion was bright and powerful, making Ryu fall to the ground with dirt decorating his face, cuts and bruises appearing on his body and his transformation dismissing itself. Ryu tried to recover and get back up, but the explosion took quite a punch at him.

"I'm not... done... just yet." He said, taking quick pauses.

"Sadly, I'm afraid you are." Lucy said, pretending to pity him before raising her arm to deliver the final blow.

The water dragon slayer closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. However, he felt nothing. Rather he felt a gust of wind pass by him and attacks colliding with each other. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see midnight black hair to be in front of him. Lucy's shocked face at the person who had intercepted her attack. Seline had a serious expression on her face and without warning, punched Lucy in the gut with her free hand and sent her to the other side of the room.

While Lucy tried to recover from the attack, Seline turned to Ryu and looked through all his wounds. The boy confused as to why the woman before him even stopped Lucy in the first place. She moved him against the wall near the doors and mumbled to herself, which did not go unheard by the mystic. "Sure taking their sweet time."

"What... are you doing?" Ryu asked. "Why'd you do that?"

"I already told you back outside." Seline replied, unsheathing her sword. "I'm getting revenge for all the hurt they've caused me until now."

Lucy soon got up and shook her head of the shock, groaning at Seline's interruption. "How dare you betray us."

"How dare you try to take my position!" Seline retorted, her blade suddenly being surrounded by a mahogany color.

Both girls clashed, their aura's growing with each clash of Seline's blade and Lucy's magic. Ryu's eyes widening as the energy coming from the both of them were equally in power. Ryu had, nor had the rest of Mystical Fantasies, meet anyone that could rival Lucy's magical power so equally than Seline. It was almost unbelievable. Even more so when Seline was able to dodge Lucy's attacks before countering with her own so swiftly.

"Just give it up _Seline._ " Lucy said hissing her name. "I know all your tricks so just stop this and my brother can forgive you on an easy note."

"Hate to break it to you _Lucy._ " Seline replied also hissing the blonde's name. "But I know all your tricks too and as for yourbrother... I am _not_ afraid of him."

The midnight haired girl then held her blade with both hands, the blade resting on her shoulder as the mahogany color remained. She then slashed it diagonally to the ground, a slash of magic energy being accompanied by vines with thorns growing from the ground and heading straight for Lucy. But the blonde just surrounded her arm in star magic, forming a blade from her hand and cutting the vines, but the slash had hit her arm. Making it bleed just a bit.

Then, Lucy cast another spell called _'Meteor Shower'_ enabling a bunch of stardust to form into orbs from her hand and head for the caster's desired target. Seline was able to cut some of the orbs, but some hit and the girl was sent back. "You're nature and poison magic is nothing compared to mine." Lucy said.

"She uses nature and poison magic!?" Ryu thought in surprise.

"That's unfortunate." Seline replied as she smirked, a thick vine wrapping itself around Lucy's body tightly. The blonde only able to struggle as she could no longer move, save for her head. "Because I think I just got the upper hand in this battle."

Lucy struggled to use her magic to free herself from the vine, but the green plant just tightened itself around her. The blonde unable to move, much less use her magic. "Let me out! Get this thing off of me!"

"We don't have to do this." Seline said, ignoring Lucy's demands. "I know you don't want this Lucy and this is just you and Ren lying to yourselves."

"Shut up!" Lucy replied, anger yet sorrow appearing in her eyes. Ryu surprised to see that sorrow. "Don't talk like you know anything about me!"

"But I do know something about you." Seline said, her words sounding as if they had authority and truth behind it. "Just like how you know something about me."

"I said let me go Seline!" The stellar mage cried. "Get this thing off of me!"

"Lucy..." The midnight haired girl said, trailing off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoru and the others were running around the castle corridors, still looking for others. They were currently about to go down to the basement, where Ren's study was and turned to a corner. However, the wolf boy bumped into someone without warning and both persons fell to the ground. He rubbed his head in slight pain before looking up and a sudden look of relief washed over him.

In front of the group was Gray and the others, the ice mage being the one who had bumped into Yoru. Solori, Takeshi and Corona looked happy that Yoru and the others were in front of them that Solori tackled him in a hug and Takeshi fist bumped with him. After that, Gray and Yoru apologized for bumping into each other and Wendy immediately went to the mystic's side to heal the remaining gnash on his stomach.

Everyone began updating each other on their victories against the skulls and Levy began to explain that they were on their way to find Natsu and Ryu, Wendy leading the way finding their scents. However, they got lost due to the weird maze of corridors throughout the entire castle. After Wendy had finished healing Yoru, the boy stretched his back happily since he no longer had to be careful of opening his wound anymore.

Once that was out of the way, his face turned serious as he turned to the other group. "What about Lucy? Have you seen her?"

"Lucy?" Solori asked, almost offended that Yoru was even asking about their ex-guild master. "Yoru, did you hit your head while staying here? Did you forget that she betrayed us?"

The wolf boy sighed, ruffling his hair as he was getting tired with the same questions being repeated. "Here we go again." He thought.

"Yoru found out something about Ren's plans and from the sounds of it, it's far worse than what we originally thought." Misaki explained.

"Apparently, in order to stop it we need Lucy or else it won't work." Happy added.

"What?" Levy asked. "What kind of dangerous plan is he planning and how did you find out?"

"You did say you'd explain once we found the others." Erza reiterated. "Time for some explaining, Yoru."

Said boy just sighed as he walked past everyone and pressed a brick on the wall behind Corona. The wall moved back before sliding open and revealing a staircase with torches that were attached to the wall and lit the way. Everyone was shocked and just looked down the dark staircase that stood before them. Then, Yoru cleared his throat and took the first torch at the entryway in his hand.

"Follow me." He said going down the stairs, the others saying nothing as they did as he said. "When I was transported to this place, I was opened my eyes to see I was in Ren's ' _secret'_ study. His real one is on the higher floors, which where he most likely is and if possible Lucy too."

"If that's the case, then why are you leading us down here?" Carla asked, flying by Wendy's side as they finally made it to a door in front of them.

"Because this is where your answers are." Yoru replied, pushing open the door to reveal the room.

But what the fairies and mystics saw was not a study like they expected, but a sort of lab with tubes and tables everywhere. At the very back of the room was an office desk full of notes and books stacked on top of each other, but beside it was a large glass cylinder. Wendy and Gajeel went into the room and began sniffing for scents, to which the ones they identified were not a surprise.

"The skulls, Lucy and Seline's scents are here." Wendy noted. "However, they are really faint. They probably haven't been in here after they moved you to the dungeons."

"But there's another scent here too." Gajeel added. "One of pine and... bark."

"That's Ren's scent." Yoru informed, moving to the front of the desk. "It was called a study, however, in actuality it was a lab for Ren to experiment on. To research Lucy's star magic and that glass cylinder was used to contain the final confirmation test."

"What are you talking about?" Levy asked as she looked through Ren's notes. "All these points, it's the first I've heard of all this."

"Ren knew that you'd all would come to take me back and even go after him for taking Lucy away from us." Yoru finally began. "He plans to command Lucy to create a massive globe of stardust energy by absorbing energy from the stars at night and unleash it to completely obliterate all of us from existence."

"What!?" They all exclaimed in shock.

"Is that even possible!?" Gray asked. "Lucy actually has the power to do that!?"

"She most certainly does have the power to do that." Yoru answered. "However, that globe of stardust would be her smallest one to create."

"Her smallest!?" Mira asked.

"Wait!" Wendy said, realization coming to her. "That time Lucy defeated that monster for us... she said that her power could potentially bring destruction to Earthland. Is that what..."

Yoru nodded, the mystics present already aware of what Lucy's power is capable of. "Ren's plan is to create a paradise for both him and Lucy, by wiping out all of Earthland and restarting everything from scratch. He plans to combine his power with Lucy for an even greater attack."

"That most certainly cannot happen!" Erza said. "We need to stop him!"

"But why do we need Lucy if we actually need to stop her from casting the spell in the first place?" Lily asked.

"None of us can truly defeat Lucy because her power outmatches our own, except for Ren's magic. However, there is someone who is equally matched in both physical and magical prowess as her that can stop her long enough for us to put a stop to Ren."

"And who could that be?" Sora asked.

"...Seline." Yoru revealed, gaining confused faces from all the mages. "Her nature and poison magic may not do much on Lucy's star magic, but her magic power is equal to that of Lucy. She can stall Lucy long enough for Natsu to defeat Ren and with her desire to fight Lucy, it is just perfect for this plan."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Zero said pounding his fist to the palm of his hand. "Let's go!"

"But would we get there in time?" Corona asked. "This castle is a maze and it's practically dark. The perfect time for Lucy to absorb magic from the stars."

"Trust me." Yoru said reassuring her. "As I've told the others, I know this castle from top to bottom... including shortcuts. So don't question the way and just follow me."

* * *

At the same time, as Yoru had been explaining Ren's plans to the others and Seline stopping Lucy from hurt Ryu any further, Natsu had been struggling just to land a single hit on Ren. The older Heartfilia had been effortlessly dodging Natsu's several attack, only to counter act with a simple punch or kick surrounded in his magic. It was almost like that Ren was just moving slowly while Natsu dashed for him with incredible speed.

It made Natsu mad. He hadn't expect Ren to truly be as powerful as the mystics had told during the agonizing train ride. They even made it clear that neither of them had seen Ren's power for themselves except for Lucy, but considering the stories Lucy told them in the past... his power was something not to be underestimated. The fire dragon slayer was exhausting both his magic and his stamina the more the battle went on and he was not liking it a bit.

"Is that all the Salamander of Fairy Tail has?" Ren asked in a mocking tone, striking Natsu with a blast of his magic to the fairy's stomach. Natsu skidding across the floor before flipping and regain footing. "I have to say, whenever my sister talked about you when we were younger, I expected you to be a lot... _stronger._ "

"You wouldn't want to me to go all out, pal." Natsu warned, small embers coming from his mouth while exhaling. His hand lighting on fire and then dashing to attempt to punch Ren again. "'Cause when I'm done with you, you'll regret everything you've done!"

Ren smirked, closing his eyes while turning so that his left side faced Natsu. When the fairy was about to punch the brunette, Ren raised his forearm that was laced with his magic. Blocking Natsu's punch without even struggling. "Me? Regret what I've done? You have got to be joking surely."

That's when the skulls' master could see Seline fight Lucy through the corner of his eye, laughing in a low voice at the sight. Natsu growled and increased the fire that was colliding with Ren's arm. The man rolled his eyes in annoyance of Natsu's stubbornness and slapped the fairy's hand away before kicking his gut. Natsu casting a Fire Dragon's Roar while being suspended in the air. But the skull just dodged yet again.

Once Natsu landed on the ground, he turned his head to check on Ryu, surprised to see the fellow dragon slayer against the wall with minor wounds and large bruises. But when he saw Seline fighting in Ryu's place, the pink haired mage raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What the heck?" He mumbled.

But then he heard Ren laugh and turned his attention back to the man. Stretching his arms and cracking his knuckles. Ren had a smile of pure malice on his face and Natsu couldn't help but feel _slightly_ intimidated by the creepy vibe Ren's aura gave him. "It seems Seline has finally joined us." Ren laughed nonchalantly. "Finally betraying me as well."

"Can't say I'm surprised." Natsu replied, now in his stance and his guard up. "I'd be mad if someone replaced me with someone else too."

Ren crossed his arms and leaned forward slightly. "Oh? Are you perhaps feeling pity for my second in command? All because my little sister took her place?"

"No way." Natsu denied. "I bet if Lucy were to replace you with some other guy as her older brother, you'd be just as mad."

"Of course that would never happen." Ren said, full of confidence as the sky turned dark. "Because after all, after tonight, me and Lucy would never have to worry about that."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"After we get rid of you pesky fairies and mystics, Lucy and I shall proceed to start the world over." The skull explained, shocking Natsu. "We will obliterate Earthland as we know it and start anew so that nothing will take what is ours ever again. Not like when the world took Layla from us."

"You're crazy!" Natsu shouted. "Lucy's mom would've never wanted you to do that!"

"What do you know?" Ren asked. "You've never even met our mother, nor have you ever spoken a word to her."

"I know enough to know she wouldn't have wanted you to end up like this!" Natsu retorted. "If anything, I bet she'd be disappointed in you! Both of you!"

"We shall see!" Ren said as he shot a blast of magic again, Natsu about to dodge the attack. However, the attack just passed by him and headed for its true target. It sliced a piece of the vine that held Lucy together and the blonde was able to free her arms in relief. "Lucy now!"

"Lucy no!" Seline shouted in front of the blonde.

The said stellar mage ignored the girl and raised her hands. Ren, while Natsu was distracted by what Lucy was doing, opened the windows and the blonde began to take energy from the stars out in the sky. An orb of stardust beginning to form, hovering in the center of the space in between her hands. Her eyes turning gold and the air around them growing thick and the magical energy almost suffocating.

"What're you doing!?" Ryu shouted, getting up but still in pain.

"It's time to obliterate both you fairies and mystics once and for all!" Ren declared. "Then nothing shall stand in our way!"

"No! Lucy stop this!" Natsu shouted running towards the blonde girl.

The blood shadow mage saw this and made a bow and arrow with his magic, aiming at Natsu's back. Right where his heart lied. Ren pulled back the arrow and closed one eye for a more accurate shot. He grinned and once he was ready, the arrow flew through the air. Natsu heard the shot be made with his sensitive hearing and was about to turn around, until someone shouted his name unexpectedly.

"NATSU!"

At that moment, silence fell and everyone could hear the arrow pierce through the body of the person it hit. Their eyes widening at the sight and their jaws dropping. Natsu looked down in front of him in shock, the only thing he could see at the moment was red. His eyes bulging out of their sockets at the person who pushed him out of the way and took the arrow for him without a moments hesitation. Her teeth gnashing and her arms spread out, tears threatening to fall.

The orb that was still hovering above Lucy's hands stopped growing and faded off, the thickened air dispersing as well. The blonde gasped softly at the action and lowered her arms, the vine around her letting her lose and disappearing. Ryu's eyes stared, confused at what had just transpired and the reasons behind the act. Ren's eyes watering at the sight of Seline who stood in place of Natsu, the arrow lodged deep into her chest... just barely missing her heart.

No one said a word as they just watched Seline falter in her footing, her body threatening to collapse right then and there. The only sounds being heard was her heavy breathing, the blood pooling from the wound and Seline coughing up blood from her mouth. Her clumps of her black hair falling over her face, her arms falling to her sides. She slowly starting to walk up to Ren, stopping just 2 meters away from him.

Suddenly, Yoru and the others slammed the doors open. They had felt Lucy's magic energy increase and radiate from the room and hurried as fast as they can to Ren's main study. But the sight before them made their faces imitate Natsu, Ryu and Lucy's expressions. They were in shock to see Seline with an arrow to her chest, clearly obvious that she had protected Natsu from the shot itself. Yoru on the other hand looked empty, tears already falling from his face.

Seline took the sword in her hand and gripped tightly as Ren reached out with his right hand to brush her hair with his fingers. Resting his head on her shoulder and tears pooling down his face as he did so. "This... was not supposed to happen..." He whispered, breaking the deafening silence. "Not again... it wasn't... supposed to happen... again."

The girl grabbed his hand with her left, small tears falling as she smiled softly. She raised the sword in her right hand and pierced it through his chest as well, the man looking at the girl with wide eyes. "It's alright..." She replied in a soft weak voice, sniffling. "Because... I'm not going to... leave you... not anymore. Big... Brother... I love you."

Ren's eyes widened before smiling himself and nodding. With that, the midnight haired girl pulled out her sword and the older Heartfilia fell to the floor. His eyes closed and his last breath taken, blood seeping out of the hole left by the blade. Seline backed away from him, her own legs soon crippling under the pain and herself falling over on her side with a thud. That's when Yoru snapped back to reality and ran to the girl's side and took her in his arms.

The others soon snapped out of their shock, taking in what had just happened. No one, not even the dragon slayers couldn't even hear the exchange of whispers between Ren and Seline. But as Takeshi brought Ryu over to the rest of them and Happy doing the same with Natsu, the others tried to make sense of what was going on and why Yoru was crying the way he did.

"Yoru what are you-"

"Lucy!" The wolf boy cried to Seline, cutting Misaki off as he carefully took the arrow out of her chest. "Lucy come on! You gotta hold on Lucy! Please stay with us!"

Natsu looked at the girl with black hair that protected him and watched her eyes open just barely holding onto the life it contained. That's when he, and the others, saw it. Seline, or now Lucy, had moved her eyes to look at all of them and smiled as she raised her right hand to make the Fairy Tail sign. The Mystical Fantasies guild mark revealing itself before it, along with the rest of the mystics' guild marks, faded off to show her pink Fairy Tail mark.

"No it can't be..." Mira said, covering her mouth.

"How is this possible?" Solori asked.

"When did this even happen?" Gray wondered aloud.

"There's just... no way..." Sora stammered.

"Luce...?"


	20. Moving On To A New Adventure

**(Flashback, Yoru's POV)**

 _"What the...?"_

 _Last thing I remembered before blacking out was Lucy cutting me with a knife. I looked down to see the large gnash still there and still quite painful. I was in a weird sort of study or something by the looks of it. There was a bookshelf behind me and papers were scattered throughout the entire room. A table stood across from me and an office desk at the back of the room across from the door to my left._

 _Suddenly, the entire room was lit up by a yellow light. I had to cover my eyes for a second before hearing an all too familiar voice. "Yoru? Oh no, Yoru! What did they do to you!?"_

 _I looked up to see a glass cylindrical container I hadn't noticed earlier since it was too dark and that it stood in the corner. Inside were golden particles that moved around the container, like little fireflies trying to get out of a jar. But then they began to gather on the surface of the glass that was in front of me. My eyes widened as the golden particles formed a hand that pressed against the glass._

 _I was thoroughly confused. First I was hearing Lucy's voice and now these golden particles are creating objects from within the cylindrical container. That was a first for me to see. "I must of bumped my head..." I had thought._

 _"Yoru please! Look at me!" Lucy's voice continued to call. "I'm the real Lucy!"_

 _I shook my head, not honestly believing what she told me. I thought I was going crazy, like my mind was telling me that Lucy's betrayal couldn't have been real. The image of Lucy slashing my stomach without hesitation and amusement had burned itself in my memory. That she just stood and watched Aria get beaten so soullessly. But when I looked up, the golden specks had created a whole body. Lucy's eyes just staring at me in worry._

 _"Just what is this?" I had asked._

 _"Yoru! You gotta believe me!" She pleaded. "That girl took my body from me!"_

 _"What?"_

 _Suddenly, a golden portal opened. One by one did the skulls enter, looking at both me and Lucy with satisfied grins. When the girl that had beaten Aria stepped through, taking a closer look at her, she looked nothing more than just an empty shell. Her eyes were downcast and it looked like she was some sort of puppet. When I had saw her beat Aria, she had the most insane look. Now she looked dead._

 _When Ren entered through the portal, he looked at me with an amused look in his eye. "It seems that the experiment was a success." He had said._

 _I didn't get what he was talking about, nor did I honestly want to know. I just wanted to kick his butt right then and there, but with the gnash on my stomach, I was unable to. It was then that Ren went to the glass container and placed a hand over where Lucy's hand was. I was going to say something, demand an explanation, but I stopped myself from speaking as I saw Lucy's soften in sorrow._

 _"Brother... why?" She asked. "Why remove me from my own body!?"_

 _"Because, dear sister, you kept trying to hide from me." He replied, making my eyes go wide at the fact that the girl inside the container was definitely our Lucy. "You tried to be one step ahead of me, but you should've already known that one slip up could reveal all I need to know."_

 _I watched silently as Lucy gasped and her golden body slid to the bottom of the container. "No..." She said. "You knew... all along... that I was there. That I-"_

 _"That's right." Ren confirmed. "When you released all that negative energy during Sanzaru and that lowly fairy's fight, I followed that aura all the way to Mystical Fantasies guild master. Or, in other words, you."_

 _"No way..." I said in shock. "But then who-"_

 _I didn't finish as Averia walked up to the glass and chuckled as she poked the container. "Isn't it amazing?" She asked to me. "When Master and Seline captured both Lucy and that wind spirit, we were able to take Lucy's soul out of her body and contain it in here."_

 _"Her... soul?"_

 _"It was the perfect plan in order to make you mystics, fairies and all of Fiore think that Lucy Heartfilia is a traitor." Sanzaru added. "After you took the wind spirit back, we brought Lucy's empty body back here and then transferred Seline's soul within it so that she could use Lucy's magic to her own will."_

 _"Seline... you mean her?" I asked, turning to look at the black haired lady._

 _"Well... technically yes, but that's just her empty body." Amos explained, closing his book. "As of now, Seline is using your guild master's body to betray your nakama."_

 _"Brother please!" Lucy begged. "You don't have to go through with this! We can start over and live peacefully!"_

 _"Go through with what?"_

 _"We plan on obliterating everything on Earthland to start anew with Lucy's magic." Dreymeil explained. "So that we can all start anew without having to worry about someone taking something of ours again."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Earthland had taken many things from us, including Master's and Lucy's mother." Kailani said. "So in return for Earthland taking what we had held precious to us, we shall do the same and take Earthland."_

 _"That will never happen!" Lucy shouted. "I won't let it happen! You're going to take more people I care about away from me!"_

 _Before another word could have been said, Lucy's body entered through the portal before closing it completely. Lucy, or otherwise Seline, looked at Lucy's soul and smirked. "I must say, your nakama is one stubborn group." She said. "I had to fake breaking your keys in order to convince them of 'your' facade."_

 _"What!?" Lucy asked. "What did you do to my keys!? Tell me!"_

 _Seline just scoffed before moving her empty body to sit atop the table across from where I was. She then grabbed Lucy's celestial keys from her back pocket and placed them on the empty shell. "You can keep these, they will not obey me since the contract is attached to the soul of the mage involved."_

 _Then, Ren opened a little hatch on the glass and reached inside. Lucy's soul moved back away from Ren, but he was able to reach far enough to grab a golden orb that the golden specks had surrounded to form Lucy's body and pushed it on Seline's body. The body glowed and then her eyes blinked. I watched with my jaw hanging open, as Lucy took a moment to realize that her soul was just placed within the body of the girl that had beaten Aria._

 _Ren chuckled, snapping his fingers as Sanzaru grabbed both wrists so that I couldn't run and led me out the door. "There's no saving her now that it's done." He said before Sanzaru closed the door behind us._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 **(General POV)**

"Wendy! Ryu!" Yoru called, tears streaming down his face. The young bluenette snapping out of her shock and looking to the wolf boy. The water dragon slayer still staring at his best friend with terror in his eyes. "Please! Heal her! You have to heal her before it's too late."

No one moved. More like they couldn't move, almost paralyzed at the truth that Lucy was actually Seline the entire time. They didn't know how to react and who could honestly blame them. They were confused, shock and couldn't believe that Lucy was currently dying right in front of them. They wondered how long she had been Seline and wondered if her betrayal was her or not.

Before Wendy could walk up to the blonde and try to heal her, Lucy shook her head and coughed up more blood. "It's useless now... I've lost too much blood..." She said in a raspy voice. "I'm glad that... in the end... I could at least... see all of you... one final time."

"Wait... so you're really..." Aria spoke, trailing off. "How is this-?"

"That day... when they ambushed us..." Lucy started. "They took my soul... out of my body. I was... trapped here... and when they came back... they put Seline's soul... in my body... so they could control it..."

"They wanted Seline to use Lucy's body to act out her betrayal so that there was no way you could forgive her, nor want her back. They purposely did all this so Lucy would have no choice but to stay with Ren." Yoru added.

"So the Seline that was in the forest... was that...?" Zero asked, trailing off.

Lucy nodded her head and took in a deep breath. "That was me."

The guilt settled in their hearts. The fact that they fought Lucy, not even bothering to listen to her explanation. Calling her a skull with absolute hate and spoke to her with a disgusted tone. At that time Lucy had asked them to listen to her, to let her explain, but they refused to listen. To even let her speak when she didn't even attack them. Erza had just fought her and Lucy had even stopped the fight because she didn't want to fight.

They had blamed _her_ for hurting Aria. They blamed Lucy for hurting Aria when she didn't even do it, it just so happened that she was stuck in Seline's body. That she was forced to stay in the body of the person that had kicked her own guild member to the point bruises, that Wendy eventually healed, decorated her skin. They had just... let their anger and hurt take on their actions and that hurt their hearts all the more.

"But that strong energy that Seline created using your magic?" Erza asked, trying to hold in her tears. "How... or why did it stop?"

"When I told Yoru that... the attack wouldn't be stopped... without me there..." Lucy began to explain, pausing every so often because her eyelids became heavy. "It was because... my brother didn't realize... that if the original soul... that belonged in the body... were to expire... the body and magic itself... would fade as well..."

"No!" Levy shouted, falling to her knees as the tears made their way down her face. "That can't be true!"

"We're sorry for ever believing that you betrayed us, Lucy!" Solori cried. "Just please don't go! We didn't know! We just couldn't realize that it was all a plan!"

"Lucy!" Happy cried, flying to the girl and hugging her leg.

"Everything I did... I did because... I wanted to protect you..." Lucy said as she caressed Happy's head weakly. "When you all disappeared 7 years ago... and even when you believed I was no longer your friend... At least I was able to... protect you to... the very end."

"TO HELL WITH THAT!" Natsu suddenly shouted, his eyes hiding under the shadow created by his hair. "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL US!? YELL THAT YOU WERE LUCY LIKE WHEN YOU USUALLY YELL AT US!? YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KEEP QUIET!"

"Natsu... I-"

"Why didn't... you tell us, Yoru?" Misaki asked, sniffling while doing so. "Why didn't you tell us... that Lucy was inhabiting Seline's body... all this time?"

Yoru was too busy crying, his eyes closed while slouching over so that his head was just above the wound that had cut Lucy's heart slightly. Making all the blood pool from beneath her. "I told him... not to say anything..." Lucy admitted as she turned her head to look at the wolf boy. "I knew... that it'd would be pointless... without proof..."

"If only we'd known that you were our Lucy... we could've prevented all of this..." Gray said while sniffling.

Lucy looked at her friends and family with a smile, taking in their features as she found it harder and harder to stay awake. She then turned to Seline who still inhabited her body and both nodded at each other. Seline began to glow and soon disappeared into specks of light. A single tear falling from her eyes as darkness soon took over her vision. Lucy knew that her time was almost up.

"Lucy please don't leave..." Everyone kept repeating while crying. Gajeel and Lily trying to hold in their tears, but Lucy could see the sorrow in their eyes.

She continued to caress Happy's head as she took a few more shallow breaths. "When I decided to create Mystical Fantasies... in order to deal with my brother... and protect Fairy Tail... I made a promise to myself." She said, her voice shaking. "I told myself... if that something were to happen to me... I would go knowing... I protected my nakama... to the very end."

"Lucy..." The fairies cried and thought.

"I promised that I wouldn't go... without stopping my brother... and when I did... the members of Mystical Fantasies... would join Fairy Tail..." She added. "That in the end... I'd remain in your hearts... despite the fact if you still love me... or even hate me... I'd watch over you..."

Everyone proceeded to hug Lucy in a large group hug, save for some of the boys like Gajeel, Pantherlily, Gray, Takeshi and Zero not wanting to look weak and stay strong for the others. Natsu holding her in replace of Yoru since Misaki took the wolf boy to try and calm down. Happy still holding onto her leg as her hand just lay on top of his head. Lucy's last few breaths coming and going, her eyes starting to close.

"Luce... please stay with us..." Natsu stammered.

"If fate ever allows it... I would like... to go on more... adventures with... all of you..."

With those words, Lucy's last breath was spent and her fully closed shut. Her hand soon sliding off Happy's head, the sound of it landing on the ground being the only thing heard. Her body glowed a soft gold before her skin turned pure white. When they had thought Lucy had betrayed them, Mystical Fantasies was the only group to scream. But now both fairies and mystics, cried in sorrow for the blonde mage that had died protecting them from her brother to the very end.

* * *

 _After both the mystics and the fairies finished their long episode over Lucy's death, everyone had thought it best to bring Seline and Ren's body back to Fairy Tail with them. Natsu took Seline's body while Takeshi took Ren's body. Their hearts heavy as Zero got ready to teleport everyone back to the guild hall. They gathered in a small circle around the archer and he swiped his right arm horizontally left to right, the group soon in the center of the guild._

 _It was currently late at night and the group had thought that the guild would be considerably empty, but it was not since everyone was still there. They were all shocked of course for the sudden mages' appearance, but they were more shocked to see Ren and Seline's dead bodies with them. Natsu and Takeshi laid both bodies on the ground and Makarov had asked them to explain what happened at the castle._

 _Yoru stepped up, first thanking Makarov for sending the others along with the mystics for going to the castle and rescuing him. After that was out of the way, Yoru began to explain that it was actually Seline's soul that took over Lucy's body when she betrayed them at the GMG and that Lucy's soul was transferred to Seline's body after they left through the portal that day. Shocking everyone._

 _Then Erza and Misaki joined in on the explanation. Explaining what had happened with the other skulls as Mira contacted the Rune Knights to collect the others from within the castle. After that, Ryu and Natsu began explaining what happened in Ren's study. From when the battle started, leading up to Lucy's death. That's when the waterworks began to hit everyone in the guild. That in the end, Lucy still protected them even though they had hated her for betraying them._

 _After all the explaining was done, Makarov decided to plan a large funeral in honor of Lucy's sacrifice. Though they didn't specifically have her body since it faded away, they still buried Seline's body as it was the body Lucy sacrificed her herself in and that Ren would be buried beside her. Brother and sister. Both bodies being buried at Kardiac Cathedral with exceptional tombstones in their honor._

 _News had spread of the incident and truth about Lucy. Friends she made in other guilds like Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and even in Sabertooth had mourned for her sacrifice and death as someone who was once the great and only guild master of Mystical Fantasies, a brave celestial mage and a loyal friend. Even guilds like Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus had mourned for the loss of the guild master that was looked upon greatly and that had suffered so._

 _On the day of the funeral, tons of people had come from all over Fiore to pay their respects to the fallen celestial mage. In the time before the funeral, everyone from Mystical Fantasies had joined Fairy Tail and had found places to live in in Magnolia. During the speeches, Erza spoke on behalf of Team Natsu, Misaki spoke for Mystical Fantasies and Makarov spoke on behalf of everyone. Levy, Natsu, Ryu and Aria on the other hand, said their own speeches._

 _Then, the coffins that held the bodies were buried forever._

 _It took awhile for everyone in Fairy Tail to cheer up and accept Lucy's death, but soon enough everyone got back up on their feet. Remembering that everything Lucy did was to protect them and that they would not let Lucy's efforts be drowned in their sorrow. Little by little everyone began to take jobs and soon, normal arguments and guild brawls began to start up again. Fairy Tail began to be happy, the way Lucy always wanted it to be._

 _A year soon passed and in that time, the battle for Tartaros had came and went along with the disbandment of the guild. Natsu and Happy had gone off to train, so they weren't there to witness Makarov's declaration. But everyone else present had definitely protested. Team Mystic, which the ex-mysitics now called themselves, especially protested. Saying that Lucy wouldn't agree and wouldn't want her nakama to be broken through disbandment._

 _But it was futile as Makarov made it final and everyone began to go their separate ways. Gray and Juvia went to a small village to train and get work. Erza stayed in contact with Jellal. Wendy and Carla joined Lamia Scale. Levy and Gajeel joined the Rune Knights. Cana searched for Gildarts. The Thunder Legion joined Blue Pegasus and Team Mystic had joined Sabertooth to just get work and pay._

 _After the year had passed, Team Mystic encountered both Natsu and Happy at the GMG. Sabertooth hadn't joined the games that year because they thought it'd be boring without Fairy Tail, same thoughts for the other guilds. They were the ones to explain what had happened after they'd left for their training journey and about the disbandment of the guild. Afterwards, it was decided that they would round up everyone again and revive Fairy Tail._

 _Team Mystic soon quit Sabertooth, Sting understanding since he knew sooner or later when Natsu appeared again he'd want Fairy Tail to return. First they traveled to Lamia Scale and got Wendy and Carla, then headed for a village where Juvia was and was told that Gray went missing. Wendy, Carla, Corona, Aria, Solori, Zero, Yoru and Takeshi staying back to take care of Juvia. Leaving Natsu, Happy, Misaki, Ryu and Sora to go look for Gray._

 _After getting Gray back and meeting up with Erza to stop Operation Purify, Aria had informed everyone that she sent out letters to all Fairy Tail members that she had locations to and that they were all waiting at Magnolia. Once everyone was reunited, they began to rebuild the guild hall and Levy was able to make the guild official again. Erza as the temporary guild master. Mest soon informing about Makarov's trip to Alvarez._

* * *

After saving Makarov from Alvarez and returning to Magnolia, Mavis began to explain everything about Fairy Heart and began to plan for Zeref's attack on Magnolia. After everything was arranged, everybody began to prepare and get into position, waiting for Mavis' word on when to attack. But when a fleet of air ships ambushed them without being picked up by Warren's magic radar, they all had only moments to act. Freed putting up his Jutsushiki just in time.

Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel took off with their respective exceeds carrying them to fight off the air ships, Ryu joining them as well but using his own pair of wings to follow them while Bisca shot the Jupiter Cannon, however, the blast itself was split. Becoming smaller beams and dealing minimal damage to the ships. The fairies were surprised by the act, but Solori and Takeshi wasted no effort to join the dragon slayers to ward off the air ships.

But when Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel landed on the ship's deck to fight, they immediately fell to their knees as their motion sickness kicked in. Ryu, Solori and Takeshi looking at them with dumbfounded looks. Azir, the commander of the air ships, grabbed Natsu by the scarf and was about to attack him but was put to a stop when a large magic aura resonated throughout Magnolia. Making everyone's eyes widen.

"Well... this is something." A voice echoed through the air, reaching everyone's ears. "First I watch the guild I died for disband and then I regain my body back at the start of a war."

"That voice!" Misaki shouted from the guild hall. "It's impossible!"

"You all just can't go a day without getting in trouble, huh?" The voice asked. "But then again, I guess that's why it's always an adventure. Might as well let loose so I can get used to this again."

Everyone's eyes went toward the area that the magic aura came from, their sights set on top of a random building in the middle of Magnolia. Someone stood proud and tall, blonde hair blowing the same direction as the wind. Fairy Tail mages nearby, Gray, Juvia, the Strauss siblings, Aria, Corona, Sora and Zero, looked to where the person stood. Her arms were stretched towards the skies, a pink guild mark visible on the back of her right hand.

"It's a miracle!" Sora cheered through Warren's telepathic link to tell everyone else. "It's really her!"

"Are you serious!?" Yoru asked in disbelief.

As the sky turned dark, a golden aura began to surround her body. Her brown eyes opening before turning gold and wind began to blow as she cast her spell. _"Shooting Star Meteor Shower!"_

"It's Lucy!" Sora announced to all the fairies as shooting stars began to fall from the sky. Hitting the air ships with full force, causing severe damages to the ships.

Lucy lowered her arms as she smiled at her master piece, casting a spell that made a large beam of stardust break through the ship that Azir and the 3 dragon slayers stood. All of them shocked by her massive magic energy. "Oh how I love to be back in my own body!" Lucy said as she cracked her knuckles.

"That woman..." Azir thought, remembering about hearing her death a year ago. "Shouldn't she be buried underground!"

"I leave it you, Erza!" Lucy said as she jumped down from the building she stood on, watching the scarlet haired mage fly up to the air ships in her Heaven Wheels Armor.

"You got it Lucy!" Erza replied, landing on the ship and pointing her sword to Azir. "I will not fail you again!"

After the blonde stellar mage nodded at Erza's reply, she could hear footsteps approaching her. She turned around to see those that were nearby who'd actually seen her, running with tears threatening to fall from their eyes. The rest of Team Mystics along with Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Lily, Ryu, Solori and Takeshi descending to see the blonde mage herself. When they got close enough, sure enough Lucy stood in front of them with a smile on her face.

"Lucy!" They all cried, each one of them giving her a brief hug which Lucy returned.

"How is this possible!?" Carla asked. "It just doesn't make any sense!"

"Lucy! Lucy!" Happy chanted as he hugged her arm.

"It was Seline." Lucy revealed as she looked at them. "Though my body should've disappeared after my soul died out, Seline somehow cheated her way out of it and reconnected my soul with my body. Then, her own soul disappeared. If my guess is right, she would be reborn soon enough."

"Well then, Lucy, you came at the right time." Gray said.

"Are you ready for the greatest battle we've fought yet?" Ryu asked. "Or are you too stiff to even fight?"

Lucy smirked, her eyes shining gold as she surrounded her fist with stardust. "Oh I'm more than ready, I've been itching for a fight."

"See you on the battlefield then Luce!" Natsu said as he nodded at the others flying with him, returning to their positions to fight in the air.

"We should go too." Mira suggested to Elfman and Lisanna, Lucy waving as they ran to their spot along with Gray and Juvia.

Corona nodded to Aria, the 2 girls saluting to their previous guild master before heading the opposite direction while Sora and Zero teleported to their post. Once Lucy was left alone, she began to hurry to the guild hall. "Hey Master! I understand your intentions for disbanding the guild, but you better prepare yourself for some yelling!" She said.

"What!?" Makarov asked, sweatdropping.

"I didn't die only for you to disband the guild after a few months!" Lucy said as she was soon in front of the guild hall. "Whatever the reasoning, Fairy Tail shall forever stand and never be abandoned!"

The blonde haired girl opened the guild doors and was greeted with collective gasps from the remaining fairies inside, Yoru and Misaki being 2 of them. "Lucy!" They cried happily.

The blonde smirked as she turned to look at the incoming enemies. "I'm home everyone!"

* * *

 **The end! Mystical Fantasies is now over everyone! I gotta say, I had a ton of fun writing and planning it. Though I kept forgetting to update or just had a bit of writer's block that could last up to 3 or more months, I had a blast. Hard to believe that it took me more than half a year to finish^^**

 **So now, I'm going to take a much needed break. Which will probably last only a week. I'm going to take my time planning out the first few chapters of my new Fairy Tail fic and I hope you all will look out for it. Still aiming to have it out by the 23rd or the 24th.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading Mystical Fantasies and are satisfied with it's ending. I will not be making a sequel of this like Light's Darkness just because... I'd like to leave it your imagination. Please review your thoughts about your thoughts and maybe even new story ideas. I might write 2 stories side by side, who knows? Anyway, before I keep going on with his author's not, thank you again for reading! I appreciate it a lot!**

 **Ja ne~**


End file.
